


What Happens In Vegas...

by SarahLannister



Series: The Adventures of Evie Keogh [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfortably Bisexual Dean Winchester, Complete, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Gratuitous Smut, Implied/Referenced Torture, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Las Vegas Wedding, Meta, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Polyamory, Polygamy, Psychological Torture, Sequel, Time Travel, Unconventional Relationship, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 62,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahLannister/pseuds/SarahLannister
Summary: Taking Evie up the aisle was never going to be straight-forward...(Sequel to "Scars On Our Heart")





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: It's here! Been working steadily on this one for the better part of a month and I finally feel ready to start uploading both here and on Tumblr! I do so hope you enjoy this one. Evie is very dear to me and writing this (which is ongoing) is like having a conversation with a dear friend. She's been one of my OCs for about 3-5 years at this point so exploring her family is a lot of fun.
> 
> Anyhoo, there'll be a fair amount of angst but tempered with fluff and smut. After all, everyone loves a wedding!  
> This fanfic will also be available to read on my Tumblr account (mcchubbin.tumblr.com) so check there for updates if/when they come!
> 
> Okay, shutting up now!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Chubbs

 

**CHAPTER ONE**

As it's name suggested, The Pale was an expanse of endless white stretching on for an eternity, empty but for a single small table and two overly large, squishy chairs, the light stark and almost blinding to all but the most celestial of beings.

Over the course of a single year, Everlyn Keogh had met countless people here, consoling them as they stood lost and confused in this strange place and cried from the shock of realizing their own deaths. She was their shoulder to cry on, sharing in their pain and listening solemnly as they bargained with her, screaming their denials before eventually taking acceptence of their respective fates.

No word of a lie, being a member of The Guardian's Vigil was nothing short of challenging and a lesser being would no doubt break under the relentless daily grind of being faced with such tales of immense tragedy and hardship.

Yet in spite of all the tears she wiped away from the faces of the lost souls who passed through the ether, Evie still took some small comfort in the brief glimpses of the personal Heavens of her charges.

The children were simultaniously the hardest and most rewarding to process- often they would come from backgrounds of unspeakable abuse and neglect, frightened and alone and burdened with the scars- both visable and hidden-of their turbulent lives but though their stories often made for sobering reads when Evie perused their files and listened to their plight, she always smiled when she would watched the young boy drowned in his bath-tub be reunited with his childhood puppy, the melancholic teenager light up upon witnessing her favorite band sing in an endless concert or the stillborn baby being cooed over by a gang of relatives long since passed over.

Yes, this job was not for everyone but Evie had learned quickly to not dwell on the sadness, instead focusing only on the expressions of happiness and wonder on the faces of her fallen friends as she gently guided them into the after life...

 

"Penny for your thoughts?"

A kind voice echoed all around The Pale and Evie, who had been finishing up the last case file of the day seated at the lone table, didn't even bother to look up as Chuck Shurley appeared before her with a soft but audible pop.

"Nothing too strange, boss." Evie replied as she swept a white quill over the end of a large form and signed her name with a flourish; "I'm almost done here...unless you need me for anything else?"

Chuck sat down on the opposite free chair and propped his bare feet upon the table. The sound of a can opening caused Evie to look up and she frowned slightly, amused to see her boss partake in drinking a beer. She glanced at the bright red Casio on her left wrist.

"Seriously? It's not even noon-!"

"There's no concept of time in The Pale, Evie. Thought you knew that by now!"

Chuck waved a hand and at once, a frosty can of beer appeared on the table before the black haired woman in his midst. She chuckled softly and gladly accepted the offering, eager to wet her whistle after many fraught, emotional hours working on a dozen or so cases.

"Sooo..."Chuck said brightly, peering at her from behind his thick-framed glasses; "...A little angel tells me you just got engaged recently. Congrats!"

"Huh? Oh...y-yes!"Evie nodded and cleared her throat, spreading out both hands with a grin to show off her two engagement rings, the silver and gold respectively glinting in the celestial light; "Yes, it took me _completely_ by surprise! Helluva way to mark my anniversary with the boys, heh!"

Chuck took her hands gently in his own and let out a low whistle, impressed by the fine jewelary on display. "I'm happy for you, Evie. Truly. You deserve all the love and devotion you can get."

"Anglin' for a wedding invite, boss?" Evie teased, sticking out her tongue.

Ever since she began working full-time in Chuck's company, any lingering animosity she once felt towards the deity had quickly vanished and over the weeks and months, she came to find him to be an affable-if slightly unconventional- work mate and friend.

He regarded her warmly and shook his head.

"I'd _love_ to come to your wedding, Evie, but I've got quite a lot on my plate as it is. Hell is far from quiet these days and I'm worried about things spilling over top-side."

"Oh? Anything me an' my boys can help with?" Evie replied over a gulp of beer; "I haven't hunted in a while but I'm far from rusty and Castiel's been a great help training me up on the arcane angelic arts-"

"Honey, don't you worry your pretty little head about things. I'm handling it. You've got a wedding to plan! Castiel tells me you folks are all set to hit up Vegas, right?"

Evie sighed. As much as she hated it whenever Chuck abruptly changed the subject, she couldn't help but feel glee over her upcoming nuptials. It had barely been three days since the shock of a triple proposal and her head was still swimming with giddy excitement but as far as plans went, nothing had actually been set in stone yet.

"Or so Dean tells me. Is polygamy even _legal_ in the state of Nevada? I _am_ marrying three men at once, y'know!"

Chuck pursed his lips. "Greedy bitch!"

Evie laughed and pushed a rogue lock of hair from her green eyes. "I'd consider myself just luckier than most girls, really..."

"Oh, I don't doubt that, Evie! I know things have been pretty damn busy here lately but hey, if you need some time off, it's absolutely no problem. Hell, take the rest of the month off. I've got a pretty tight handle on things here. S'no trouble." said Chuck, licking beer foam off his top lip.

"You sure The Pale won't fall apart without me?" Evie drawled, mimicking his actions with her own beverage.

"Honey, you may be my best worker but there _are_ other people in the Vigil, y'know. Besides, if you're lucky, marriage is usually a once-in-a-lifetime deal but hey, I figured with three grooms you'll be needing an extra-long honeymoon. I recommend Hawaii!"

"Whatever you say, _Chuckles_."

Chuck laughed low in his throat and swung his legs off the table as he moved to stand up.

With a click of his fingers, a golden edged portal opened behind him with a bubbling noise to reveal the library of the bunker that Evie now called home.

"Away with you, Blushing Bride! Go have fun with the wedding planning and I'll see you real soon. If you need me for anything, you know what to do. Now go!"He urged her to stand and was soon shooing her through the portal before one final, friendly wave of the hand and it closed behind her, leaving Evie standing near a book-strewn table, alone for the moment.

 

A crinkle appeared in her brow as she surveyed the state of the library.

 

Whilst Sam and Castiel were pretty much the neat-and-tidy sorts, it was painfully obvious that Hurricane Dean had swept through, an abundence of papers, books and files strewn across both the floor and the nearest table and she sighed to herself, making a mental note to once again chide him for causing yet another mess.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Evie concentrated on the auras of the three men she shared home and heart with, feeling them out by way of projecting her grace. Still fairly new to the action, she didn't have far to search for her three paramours and at once, a hot blush rose upon her cheeks when she felt Castiel and Dean's auras locked together in an energetic cinch, their respective molecules dancing together and vibrating with such potency that the sensations could be felt right down to the depths of her own soul, making her feel light-headed and giddy.

It was abundently clear to her that they were in the middle of a passionate tryst in Dean's bedroom and Evie couldn't help but smile at the thought.

It had been a long time coming- six months to be exact- before Castiel and Dean finally admitted their attraction to one another following a spirited game of Truth or Dare that ended in a drunken make-out session between the two men.

Though Dean had expressed regret in the morning as his head burned with a fierce hangover, Castiel was quick to alay his fears and took things slowly, mindful of Dean's own conflicting feelings before eventually, they both found their feet and grew in confidence. Sometimes, Castiel could be overly entuasiastic in his affections and it took some gentle persuasion and several nights of growing experimentation before Dean finally learned to let go of his inhibitions and surrender to the sweet touch of the blue-eyed angel.

Castiel had never been happier and it was almost impossible to wipe the smile from his face these days.

Evie was delighted for them both and whilst she had no qualms about sharing Dean, she never once bothered to impose on their new-found romance by being a fly on the wall or a buffer in a threesome.

In the beginning, Dean had tried to sway her otherwise and sure, she had been sorely tempted but Evie knew how deeply Castiel cared about the eldest Winchester brother, how he had long kept his affections hidden and so it felt churlish for her to try and edge her way in. Though she still had the occassional fumble with Dean whenever the mood struck them both, the sex was growing somewhat infrequent between them as he explored a whole new world of delights with Castiel but Evil didn't mind one bit, taking to sitting quietly on the sidelines as she watched and felt their romance steadily unfold.

 

"Ahh, you're home early!"

The sound of Sam's voice roused Evie from lingering on the entwined souls for too long and a wide grin crossed her face as she took the four short steps towards him and lept into his arms, winding her denim-clad legs around his bare waist as she kissed him deeply.

Sam smiled into the embrace, his hands trailing up her back and into her hair as he tugged the clip out to send the black locks cascading down her shoulders, pausing just briefly to suck in a lungful of air.

"Boss let me go early. I've got the whole month off, actually. We still on for Vegas, Moose?"Evie murmured as she took to peppering sweet kisses along Sam's neck, earning a low groan of pleasure.

He gave a slight nod and set her down on the messy table-top, kissing her lips deeply as his tongue licked the corners of her mouth, quietly demanding entrance.

"Mmm, yes. I can't wait to marry you, Evie...can't wait to take you up the aisle-!"

She snorted and lightly slapped a hand against his chest, unable to stop giggling at the blantant innuendo. "Sure thing, stud!"

Sam grinned and lightly nibbled on her bottom lip as his long fingers hooked into the belt loops of her denim skirt, gently tugging the fabric down her hips. Evie let out a soft groan and rubbed a leg against his calf, stealing a glance towards the hallway. Castiel and Dean were still very much occupied for the moment so no chance of them catching her and Sam in a tyrst of their own but even after a year, she still felt a combination of nerves and excitement over the notion of potentially getting caught naked in the library.

It wasn't as if it hadn't happened before- Sam seemed to favor making damn sure he claimed her on every concievable surface in the room and whilst the gang's inhibitions had quickly relaxed in the weeks since they all came to an agreement over the unusual state of their relationship, Evie was still clinging to some tiny shreds of Catholic guilt buried deep down in the recesses of her mind.

"S-Sam...much as I'd love to get fucked on the table..."she started, shivering as Sam's hands moved to rake up her stomach towards her chest beneath the smart white cowl-neck top she wore; "...We uh..need to talk about wedding plans-!"

"Later..." Sam growled low against her ear; "Feels like I haven't seen you all week. Missed you, babe. Need you..."

"I- _Ohhh..._ " Any words of protest she had lined up died in her throat as Sam circled one of her nipples with his thumb. He smirked against her neck and dipped his head low as she arched her back and bit her bottom lip, watching as he took the swollen bud in his mouth and gave it a long, leisurely suck.

Sam's hands held Evie steady as he pulled back and did the same to her other breast, kneeding the supple flesh with rough, calloused fingers before she keened out and slowed his actions with a rough shove, all but ripping off her top and flinging it to the floor before, easily overpowering him with her angelic grace, she pulled him down and flipped him over so that Sam's back slapped against the rich mahogany table, the wood groaning slightly as she straddled him.

"God, I love it when you do that-!" he breathed, gripping her hips and pushing her skirt up past her navel only to frown slightly at the somewhat modest pink panties she wore beneath.

"Since when do you wear _underwear_?"

"Shut up. Some of us don't wanna accidently flash the boss, y'know!" Evie purred, leaning down to fist a handful of Sam's hair and press a bruising kiss to his mouth as she ground herself against the erection straining against the grey cloth of his sweatpants.

Evie couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Sam surrendering to her, quivering beneath her thighs as she took charge. Ever since she became an angel, she had always worried about accidently hurting him during sex, fearful of her unchecked strength and for the longest time she held back, fearful of him breaking a bone or suffering a concussion as her entire body vibrated around him with such force that once, during the earliest days of angelic sex, she had broken their bed and he had wound up with a series of nasty splinters right in his left buttock along with scratches, bruises and a strained groin.

 

But now?

Now Sam _delighted_ in Evie dominating him, revelling in being overpowered and helpless beneath her when usually he was the muscle during hunts. She never had him down as a kinkster in any sense but as always in the comforts of The Bunker, life was just full of surprises.

Sam licked his lips and slid a hand up her thigh to caress her through the thin fabric of her panties and Evie moaned loudly, rolling her hips against his fingers before closing her eyes and groaning as he slipped two fingers within her, curling and scissoring them in the ways he knew she liked all whilst pulling her down to attack her neck with bruising kisses until she was panting hard and heavy.

With a growl, she ripped the last barrier of fabric away and shoved Sam's sweats down just enough to free him before she slipped down onto his freed cock and cried out with pleasure. Sam cupped her buttocks and met every roll of her hips with brisk snaps of his own, not stopping until she was right on the cusp before, arching his back off the table and leaning in to whisper in her ear, his breath was hot against her skin as he held her close against his chest.

"D-Do the grace thing, Evie...fuck, I'm _close_...!"

"Y'sure?" she ekked out, her hands encircling his neck, fingers tangling in his hair. She could feel him nod and that was all the confirmation she needed as she let go of any fears and her grace ramped up to the surface of her skin, causing her entire body to hum and vibrate until the whole room began to shake under the divine force.

Sam could only utter incoherent vowel sounds at that, holding her so close that she'd have no doubt struggled to breathe if she was a lesser mortal. At once, their atoms crashed together and exploded in a display that left the both of them seeing stars behind their eyelids and caused several books go crashing to the floor, the light fixtures on the ceiling swinging ominiously until, as the aftershocks settled and the vibrations dimmed, they both lay slumped on the table winded and breathless.

"I...I don't think I'll ever get used to that-!" Evie gasped out as she rolled off Sam to sit on the edge of the table and exhale sharply. Glancing at the youngest of her three fiances, she grinned at the molified expression on his face as he lay boneless and spent and completely unable to move from the subatomic-levels of pleasure he'd just experienced.

"Hrrn....!"

"You okay?" Evie reached out to caress her lover's face and Sam wheezed out a breath, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment as normal cognative function finally rushed back to him and he could once more move of his own free will.

"P-Peachy!" he said softly, giving her a dazed smile and she laughed, reaching to kiss him gently on the lips before hopping off the table and attempting to maintain some degree of modesty as she readjusted her skirt and pulled her top back on.

 

Sure enough, a bleary eyed Dean was leaning against the door-frame with a shit-eating smirk on his face, clad in just a fluffy green robe and slippers, hair mussed and exuding his own _Just Been Fucked_ aura as he took to sipping from a mug of coffee.

"Helluva wake up call, Sweetheart. Still, don't let me stop you!"

"And you've been standing there how long?" Evie replied with a drawl, unable to keep from blushing as she tucked the fabric of her top into her skirt. Dean chuckled throatily and folded his arms.

"Long enough. It still amuses me how, even after a full year of crazy, mind-blowing sex, you _still_ have enough prudishness left in you to cover yourself up after a good fucking! Sugar, you know I'd love nothing better than to see you completely nude 100% of the time. This is home, remember! Walk around naked if you want. _I'm_ certainly not gonna complain!"

"A tantilizing idea, Dean, but need I remind you that my boss likes to pop in on occassion? _Unannounced_? Excuse me if I still get embarassed!" Evie pursed her lips and walked towards the door, pulling him into a hug where she pecked him sweetly on the mouth.

"Oh? Are we expecting Chuck today?"

"Not that I'm aware of, Dean, but he did mention something about there being stirrings in Hell lately. Annoyingly, he's being quite vague with things as per-fucking-usual so I can't help fretting 'bout it but he told me to just focus on the wedding planning and-" Evie made quotation fingers, arching an eyebrow; " _'Not to worry my pretty wee head'_. Urgh."

"Hmmm. Well, if he says not to worry, I wouldn't get too bent outta shape about it. I don't really trust Chuck all that much but right now, the only thing I want to worry about is our upcoming nuptials." Dean's smile softened and he placed a hand at Evie's back, kissing the top of her head and inhaling the rich scent of pineapple shampoo.

"Heh, yeah. So, Vegas, huh? Colour me intrigued. Are we goin' the whole hog- Elvis Impersonator with all the tassles and tackiness?"

"Is that what you want, Everlyn?" Dean queried, holding her at arm's length and giving her a searching look. It was then that she noticed a hint of fear in his eyes and she cocked her head to the side, returning the gaze.

"Humor me, Dean. I never expected to ever get married _at all,_ much less to three guys as amazing as you, Sam and Cas. I'm far from adhering to tradition at the best of times but there are some things I'd like to do if we're all set to go frolicking down the aisle..."

"Oh? Such as?" Sam had regained control of his legs and now joined his fiance and brother by the door, swaying slightly as the afterglow still hummed deep in his chest and caused him to grip the back of a nearby chair for stability.

Evie ran a hand through her hair and glanced between the brothers.

 

"You boys familiar with the old tradition of a hand-fasting ceromony?"

 

"Oh, yeah." said Sam, looking thoughtful; "That's a Celtic custom, right?"

 

"Come again?" said Dean, blinking.

"If I remember correctly, it involves a simple ceromony, usually outdoors amongst nature but can just as easily take place in a church, I guess. The betrothed people say their vows and then whoever conducts the ceromony says a few words of good will and literally binds their hands together with a special rope or ribbon. It's where the phrase ' _tying the kno_ t' came from, Dean. Surprised you didn't know that." Sam explained with a grin.

"That makes sense." Dean replied before he turned once more to Evie and pushed her hair from her eyes, kissing her cheek. "You wanna do that? Works for me."

"Sounds good...although..." Evie's head dipped as she stared down at her Converse-clad feet, a fretful expression on her face; "...I can't help but be a lil' saddened that there's gonna be no family to see me get married. I know, I know- it's to be expected. I gave up my old life by becoming an angel but still-"

Dean placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her jaw to look at her, the muscles in his own neck flexing slightly as he understood. "I know, Everlyn. Don't think I haven't thought about it myself. I wish my Mom was here to see things happen...Bobby, Charlie...Hell, even my Dad. Doubt he'd approve of the whole polygamy thing but I don't care about anything only you, Evie. It is what it is. I know it's upsetting but there's not much we can do about that-"

"Wait, you're wrong on that count, Dean." Sam chipped in, hands on his hips.

"I'm all ears, Sammy." Evie said, glancing at him curiously.

Sam cleared his throat and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Okay, so get this. You're pretty tight with Chuck these days, yeah?"

Evie nodded. "To a degree. We have a healthy respect for each other and an' all but I wouldn't go so far to say I'd die for him or anything...why'd you ask?"

"Well... he has powers beyond time and space, right?"

Dean could see the cogs working in his little brother's head and he swallowed, his Adam's Apple quivering slightly. "Sam, are you sure about this? Could be awkward. Mom's always been pretty open-minded 'bout things but Dad? Oooff, I a'int up to opening _that_ can of worms..."

"What are you getting at, Sam? What does Chuck have to do with anything? He said it himself that he was too busy to come to the wedding-" Evie started but Sam simply grinned and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead.

"How about we ask Chuck to do us a favor? Even if it's just for a few days, maybe he can zap our respective families here and we can do this properly? Seems like a terrible pity to get married and not at least have your mother or Barry give you away, Evie."

Her eyes widened and she shot quick glances between the two brothers.

"H-Holy shit, he can do that? _He can do that?!_ "

Dean sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up even further.

"Sam, you really sure you want Dad at this thing? He'll never understand this...this _arrangement_ between the four of us. I know technically I say I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks but...well, Dad's always been a judgemental bastard at the best of times. I know you and I can handle him but I don't want anything spoiling my girl's special day." He wrapped his arms around Evie and held her close in a protective embrace, his chin resting in the crock of her collarbone.

"Oh, c'mon. How bad can John Winchester be anyways? Besides, my granmother is a hardcore Catholic so you boys aren't alone when it comes to judgemental family members. Don't worry 'bout it. It's just one day. I'm sure your dad and my granny can hold their tongues for 24 hours." Evie said purposefully, nuzzling into Dean's touch.

"I don't know..."

"She has a point, Dean." said Sam, folding his arms over his chest. Then, with a playful grin he added; "If all else fails, we can always elope!"

Dean instantly perked up. "Ohh, I _love_ that idea!"

"No! No eloping! If we're going to do this, we have our family around us or not at all. I for one plan on only ever getting married once in my life. Yes, it's unusual that I've got three grooms but I was never the conventional type to begin with and I a'int about to start now." Evie shook her head and scowled at Dean but he tensed around her and held her a degree tighter.

" _Okay_. Okay, Evie, but just fair warning- our Dad is an _asshole_. I don't want to see you get hurt. So help me, if he does anything to disrupt things or make you cry, I won't hesitate to kick his ass. That goes for your granmother too. Come hell or high water, nothing is going to ruin this day for any of us, got it?"

Twisting in his arms, Evie put a hand either side of Dean's head and pulled him into a reassuring kiss. "I wouldn't have it any other way, babe. I can handle myself just fine but it's so great knowing you boys always have my back. So, that's the wedding party sorted. Now, about Vegas... are we driving or flying? I could teleport us all but need I remind y'all of the last time I tried long-range teleportation?"

She cringed at the memory: it was during the last hunt she'd done during a lull in Vigil duties. Castiel had tried his best to train her in focusing her mind on one set location- the library of The Bunker- but her powers were still unchecked and unstable and she'd wound up stuck inside a concrete wall in the garage for three hours having grossly overshot her mark.

It wasn't an experience she was keen to repeat but Evie figured it was only polite to offer.

"Driving!" Dean piped up a little too eagerly and Sam rolled his eyes.

 

"Dean, that's almost a 19 hour drive. I'm all for road trips but c'mon already!"

 

"I'm all for air travel if you are." said Evie and once again, she caught a flicker of fear in Dean's evergreen eyes. He sighed and let out a low groan.

 

"I..Urgh, fine but I'm _not_ happy about this."

 

"Wait... the fearsome Dean Winchester is scared of _flying? Seriously_?" There was amusement in Evie's voice but it soon died upon seeing the tense look on the eldest Winchester's face. He shook his head and moved to head towards the bedrooms but her hand on his wrist pulled him back.

 

"Dean... it's okay. We can drive if you want to. I get it. If flying scares you, there are other ways of going to Vegas. We could have Castiel zap us there, actually. He's more adept at teleporting that I am-"

 

"And have you miss out on the first plane trip of your life? Sweetheart, not a chance! Wanna give you the full package. Champagne, first class, the full works. Don't worry 'bout me. I'll cope. I always do." Dean's megawatt smile was back in full force but it stopped at his eyes and Evie ran her hand along the stubble of his jaw in a show of reassurence.

 

"Only if you're certain, Dean. The last thing we need is for you to have a panic attack at 20,000 feet."

 

He exhaled slowly and kissed the palm of her hand, peering at her through long eyelashes.

"I'll be okay. I have you to hold my hand, Everlyn. Love you."

 

She bit her lip. It always thrilled her to hear him say those words and now was no exception.

"I love you too, Cowboy. C'mon, I need a shower and I'm sure you do to if what I felt when I walked through the portal is anything to go by!"

It was Dean's turn to blush.

"Oh, you...uh... you _felt_ that?"

"Kind of impossible not to. Castiel can at least hold his power in enough to stop the entire Bunker from shaking but even I, with my still new powers of angelic wavelength, know when someone's had a damn good fuckin', Dean!" She ruffled his hair and giggled before glancing over her shoulder at Sam.

"You comin'?"

 

He smirked at her.

"Already did."

 

"Urgh, I walked right into that one. Race y'all to the shower!"

 

And with that, Evie whipped off her top, flung it at Sam and sprinted towards the bathroom, the two Winchester brothers in hot pursuit as robe, sweatpants and skirt fluttered to the floor in a trail of clothing and mischief...

 

\------

 

Castiel blinked slowly, rousing from a deep slumber as he felt a hand gently caress his hair. Whilst he normally wasn't one for getting physically tired, a full morning of entusiastic sex with Dean had caused him to expend most of his energy and so sleep was a seductive option after he had lost count of the numerous trysts they'd engaged in. Still, it was something of a surprise to see Evie lying naked but for her underwear beside him under the sheets instead of Dean but he had no complaints.

 

"Mornin', Sleeping Beauty." she said kindly, kissing him chastely on the forehead.

 

"Hello, Everlyn." Castiel said, failing to stop a yawn from escaping his throat as he snuggled into her. Whilst they'd never been fully intimate in the Bibical sense, over the last twelve months they'd grown steadily more and more comfortable with each other to the point that nudity was a moot point between them and it wasn't at all usual for Evie to curl up beside him after a shower or one of the infrequent nightmares she sometimes had in the witching hours, the traumatic stories of her charges in The Vigil doing little to stop her remembering her own turbulent past.

"I'm sorry I had to wake you. You looked so cute lying there all sexed out and sleepy." Evie said with a chuckle, trailing her hands down over the arch of his shoulder blades to gently massage the muscles, her nails tracing the marks down his back no doubt made by Dean several hours prior.

"It's alright. I was just about to get up. How are you? Chuck is not working you too hard, I hope?"

"None moreso than usual, Cas. But I scored a full month off Vigil work so we can all get married. Sam's looking up the travel plans as we speak. Whenever you're ready, I'll be happy to help you pack." Evie said with a smile, rolling onto her stomach and folding her arms upon the pillow that still smelt faintly of Dean's woody aftershave.

"Oh, we're flying?" Castiel asked, his brows knitting in confusion; "Would it not be easier for me to teleport us all?"

"That was discussed, yes, but Dean wants to treat me to the full vacation package. I've never flown before so I kinda don't know what to expect. To be honest, though, I'm more concerned about him. I know he has a major phobia of flying and the last thing I want is for Dean to freak out in the First Class lounge..." Evie sighed, pressing her chin into the pillow and breathing in the scent of the two men she loved so deeply.

"Would it not be easier to drive to Las Vegas?" Castiel asked.

"19 hours in the Impala. As much as I enjoy a good road trip, there's only so long I can sleep on sticky leather seats and sing along to the mixtapes before I go out of my mind. 'Sides, there's supposed to be champagne on the plane so that's a perk!"

"As you wish. When do we leave?"

Evie turned to look at her fellow angel and she gave him a muted smile, reaching to trace the outline of his jaw. There was the hint of a five o' clock shadow and no doubt he'd be in need of a shave sooner or later but for now, he appeared delightfully dishivelled and she fluttered her lashes at him.

"Well, Sam's arranging everything but there's one last bit of business to attend to."

"Oh? And that is?" Castiel captured her hand in his and interwined their fingers.

"I'm going to summon Chuck and ask him to zap our respective family members here so we can have a proper wedding party. To be honest, the more I think of it, the more nervous I get. I mean, my mother was always a very honest, liberal woman despite being so quiet and brow-beaten by life... but my granmother? _Oof._ She's _scary_ conservative and no doubt she'll give me a ton o' shit for livin' in sin, much less getting married to _three guys at once_. I don't relish that conversation, Cas, but I'll blow up that bridge when I come to it. Dean's anxious too. He and Sam want their parents there too but John Winchester? Well, I'm told he's something of the judgemental type..."

Castiel sat up and peered at her with steely blue eyes, a crinkle appearing in his brow.

"Are you entirely certain this is a wise course of action, Everlyn? Whilst I know by now that Chuck's powers will not cause the universe to implode, the meeting of the families will no doubt make for some awkward questions as you have just told me. Are you at all ready for the onslaught?"

"In a word? _Nope_. But we're all grown adults here, Castiel. It's the 21 st centuary and God knows I've heard of weirder relationship arrangements. We'll deal with whatever happens the best way we know how." Evie said meaningfully, lifting their hands to kiss his knuckles.

"Prepare for the worst and hope for the best?" he replied and she smirked at him.

"You learn fast, Angel Cakes. C'mon. I need to go talk to Rowena about dress options. Ooff. So much to do, so little time to plan!" Somewhat reluctantly, she parted her hand from his and flung back her corner of the sheets before pulling one of Dean's flannel shirts off the floor and slipping it on.

"Surely you can go dress shopping on your own?" Castiel queried, sitting up further and pulling his knees to his chest as he watched her pick up other items of clothing into her arms and quietly mutter about Dean's messiness under her breath.

"Normally, I would, Cas, but it's pretty much the most important dress I'll ever wear in my life. It's not something I can just pick up in that thift store in Milwakee, though I _am_ thinking vintage. Besides, I don't exactly have many female friends in this world and whilst I know you guys aren't entirely sold on her, Rowena's never given me much cause for concern these days. Still, I get you're worried but I'll be fine. Any sign of trouble and I have my angel blade!"

"Very well but please do err on the side of caution. Though you may have something of an alliance with her, I feel I must remind you that Rowena is still the Queen Mother of Hell and quite a dangerous woman to cross at that." Castiel stated firmly before he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and slowly stood up, swaying slightly as the blood rushed back to his lower extremities. He walked to the nearby set of drawers against the far wall and pulled out a clean pair of Dean's boxer shorts-blue with white stripes- and pull them on.

"I know, Cas. Appreciate the concern. You want breakfast? I think if you act fast, you might get some of that left over peach cobbler I made last night... that is, if Dean hasn't beaten you to the punch!" Evie stood at the end of the bed with a pile of laundry in her hands, smiling as she watched the angel pull on a faded Metallica t-shirt and attempt to flatten his hair.

"I'm alright for now, thank you."

"No problemo. How are things? With you an' Dean, I mean. I know it's all pretty new to you both. Just hope everythin's rosey in the garden." She asked as he took the armful of dirty clothing from her and followed her out into the hallway.

"It's great. Dean is amazing, as I'm sure you know, Everlyn...but..uhm..."

"Yes, Castiel? What is it?" Evie asked as they both headed towards the utility room. Castiel glanced around, not wishing to be in earshot of either Sam or Dean as his ears turned slightly pink and an embarassed smile crossed his lips.

 

"...I'm not used to feeling such discomfort in my... _rectal area.._ "

Evie almost choked on her laugh but quickly bit down on her knuckles to keep from giving the game away before she lifted the lid of the washer and took to seperating lights from darks.

"Wait, _seriously?_ I thought you were impervious to physical pain, Castiel!"

"In case you haven't already noticed, I'm still pretty new to being the... _catcher?_ Is that the correct term?" Castiel murmured sheepishly, helping to pair up the socks and toss them into the washer along with two capfuls of Tide; "In the beginning, Dean let me take the lead but we've been experiementing lately and this morning, things took a rather... _interesting_ turn. It's not overtly painful, just... throbs a bit, I suppose. Not entirely unpleasant, I'll admit but an unusual sensation for someone who has never experienced it before."

"Well, at least your first time bottoming was a positive one, Cas. Not many folks get to say that, that's for damn sure." Evie sighed, pushing the last of the laundry into the machine and closing the lid before flipping the switch and causing it to surge to life with a loud rattling noise.

"Maybe next time you'll be a bit more relaxed now that you know what to expect."

"I guess you're right, Everlyn." Castiel rubbed the small of his back and leaned against the washer, feeling it rumble against him. He gave her a side-long glance and smiled.

"Are you looking forward to our wedding? I'm curious as to how it will come about. To my knowledge, whilst many weddings that take place in Las Vegas are of the impulsive, spurious kind, I do wonder if one with many grooms will be permitted."

Evie nodded and jumped up onto the dryer, sitting crosslegged as she peered at him.

"Yeah, that's just one of my worries, Cas. Still, if push comes to shove, I suppose I can always ask Chuck to bless us all. What about you? Any concerns you need to air?"

"I only worry for your well-being as to how both the Keoghs and Winchesters will react to the news. Even so, I am eager to meet both families, to see the people who shaped you, Sam and Dean into the people you are today. It will make for a quite interesting display of social interaction." Castiel said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well I know I'd certainly feel better if I held your hand throughout the whole family reunion, Cas. The more I dwell on it? The more I feel like moths rather than butterflies are nibbling away at my stomach lining..." Evie grimaced, rubbing her abdomen as she felt a tangible knot of nerves pull behind her navel.

"You'll be absolutely fine, Everlyn. _I know you_. You never back down from a fight or take kindly to those who insult you, your lifestyle or the people you love. At the end of the day, if not even your own family can't accept you for who you are, then to Hell with them all. Though technically we're both immortal, life is still much too short to spend it fretting about other people's opinions." Castiel said with a reassuring smile, pushing off the washing machine and holding her head in both hands to gently brush his lips against hers.

She smiled into the platonic kiss and wound her arms around his waist, comforted by his rousing words.

"You always know exactly what to say, Castiel. Thank you."

 

"Any time, my dear. I am always here to provide comfort and support to you should you ever need it."

 

"Explains exactly why I'm marrying you. You're pure husband material!"

A low chuckle rumbled in Castiel's chest and he petted her hair which was still slightly moist from a recent shower. "I can but try. I have lived for countless millenia, beyond any human comprehension of time but until I met Sam, Dean and ultimately you, I knew nothing of love. Yes, I have known affection over the years but nothing quite like this. Thank you for my continuing education on the subject."

Evie blinked furiously, fighting back a wave of happy tears as she sucked in a deep breath and tried to keep her voice even. "Shit, Cas. You're gonna ruin me. If this is just you talking to me, if you write your own vows, _there won't be a dry eye in the house!_ "

"That remains to be seen. I have been working on them for quite some time, y'know. But that? A mere preview." He kissed her gently once more and ran his knuckles feather-light along her cheekbones.

"That's all I'll revealing for now."

"Right, right! Come on, let's go get some breakfast into us before Sam and Dean send out a search party!"

Castiel nodded and helped her down off the dryer before taking one of her hands in his and walking with Evie towards the library. However, just as they turned the corner into the doorway, the sound of a heated arguement between the two Winchester brothers bounced off the walls and shattered the otherwise harmonious mood.

 

"You're being _ridiculous_ , Dean!" Sam could be heard trying to reason with the elder brother; "If Dad being at our wedding is going to cause you so much heartache then prehaps we should rethink the plans. I doubt he'd even care all that much-"

"No. If we do this, we do it _right_. Mom _and_ Dad. If not for our sakes, then for Evie's. She deserves the whole shebang...even if it means facing Dad and facing all kinds of accusations. Look, I know the whole thing with me an' Cas is new but I'm tellin' you, Sam. Dad's not gonna like it one bit. I can deal with him being an ass about the whole poly arrangement but...but..." Dean's voice shook with a combination of anger and worry, faultering as he watched his two lovers step into the room.

He forced a wide grin on his face but both Castiel and Evie knew he was putting up a wall to mask his insecurities and they exchanged a glance before the older angel was the first to address the issue.

"I take it you are having second thoughts about inviting your father to witness our union, Dean?"

"I...Cas, it's nothing. Just some pre-weddin' jitters." Dean replied in a breezy tone but Evie snorted and flapped her lips, placing her hands on her hips.

 

"You're a shitty liar, Winchester. I know you better than that. Spill. What's eatin' ye?"

Dean was about to reply when Sam interjected on his behalf, standing up from his spot at the table and leaning against it to mimick Evie's stance.

"He's fretting about how Dad'll react to...well, _everything_ , really. Our father's not known for being particularly open-minded when it comes to alternative lifestyles, much less being a paragon of love and support when it comes to things like bisexuality. But hey, as I've told Dean, we'll deal with it together, all of us as a united front. I won't let Dad intimidate us or rain down shame just because our whole relationship is different from the norm."

"Easy for you to say, Sammy!" Dean shot back, irate; " _You_ didn't get punched in the face and called a faggot purely for coming home with an earring when you were fourteen!"

"Dean..." Evie's brow furrowed and she stepped towards the green eyed man, who was sagged in his seat and pinching the bridge of his nose as a turbulent memory worked its' way through his mind. "Babe, why didn't you mention any of this sooner? I know you and John never exactly saw eye-to-eye but that's only based on my own observations as an outside viewer-"

Looking up, Dean swallowed hard and gave her a pained expression, his eyes glassy with the threat of tears. "Evie, you don't know the _half_ of it. Things-things weren't as bad as what you experienced with your own father but I know exactly what it's like to live in constant fear of not being good enough, like every action you take will be met with scorn and scrutiny. I didn't tell you because...because I didn't want to worry you or-or remind you of your own trauma. I told you little under a year ago I'd never do anything to purposely hurt you and I stand by that."

Nodding in understanding, the black haired woman slowly slid into Dean's lap and pulled his head against her chest, running her hands along the base of his skull and caressing his hair in a bid to comfort him. He sighed and kissed her neck but she could feel the tension rolling off his body in waves.

"It makes no difference to me if we exclude John from the wedding party, Dean. I mean sure, it would've been interesting to meet him but if it's stressing you out so much, Sam's right- we'll need a rethink."

"No. I'm many things, Everlyn, but a coward is not one of them." Dean straightened up and ran his own hands along her forearms, searching for reassurence in her eyes; "I want my family at my wedding. If that means facing down my father, answering all sort of uncomfortable questions then fuck it, I'll deal with it in my own way. Besides..." he kissed her softly on the corner of her mouth and pulled Evie into a needy hug.

 

"...Got you an' Castiel to bring in reinforcements if things get ugly."

 

"Are you sure about this, Dean?" Sam said, worried; "Dad's always been pretty hot-headed. Remember when he found that stack of _Playgirls_ under your bed-?"

 

"Sammy, don't remind me!" Dean groaned, scrunching his eyes shut.

 

Arching an eyebrow, Evie glanced at the younger Winchester for an explaination.

"Come again?"

 

Sam gave a wistful smile.

"Let's just say Dean's always been a little... _curious_ about men. He was around fourteen at the time. You know how tough puberty is, Evie-"

 _"I said I don't want to talk about it!"_ Dean snapped, roughly pushing his fiance off his lap and standing abruptly. Huffing out a breath, he gave her an apologetic look and sighed deeply, taking one of her hands and giving it an uncomfortably hard squeeze as he stared down at the floor.

 

"I'll tell you in time but right now? I think I need some air. Wanna-wanna go for a drive with me, Sweetheart? Been neglectin' you lately, or at least it feels that way."

"Dean, don't you _ever_ apologize for giving your bi side attention. You're doing nothing wrong and honestly, I don't mind you and Cas spending so much time together. If anything, _I've_ been the neglectful one, what with working my arse off with Vigil duties, angel training and coming home at such odd, random hours of the day and night. Seriously, dude. You worry too much." Evie replied, standing on her toes to pull him down for a gentle kiss.

Dean let out a soft groan and held her close, his shoulders sagging as he felt the weight of stress shift slightly with her reassurences but he wasn't entirely convinced. Glancing at his brother and the senior angel, Dean shook his head.

"Mind if me and my best girl get in some one-on-one time?"

"Not at all. Do whatever you need to blow off some steam. I've got a few promising leads on air fare and hotels but I won't confirm anything until I know the numbers and everyone's on board with things." Sam said evenly, giving his brother a soothing smile.

 

Castiel nodded and absently scratched his belly.

"I'll help Sam with the travel plans. We'll need to also secure suits for the ocassion."

At this, Dean's grin returned, genuine this time.

"No rentals! I refuse to wear the suit of some schmuck who wound up getting divorced after six months."

"Heh, figured you'd say that. Leave it with me, Dean. You two go have some much needed personal time. Call if anything comes up." Sam gave a salute and turned to sit at the library table, pulling out his laptop and firing it up as he sprang once more into business mode, Castiel shooing them away as he took to heading towards the kitchen in search of coffee and substinance.

Kissing the top of Evie's head, Dean closed his eyes for a moment.

"I'm gonna throw some clothes on. Impala. Ten minutes."

 

"Sure thing, Cowboy." she said, squeezing around his waist before reluctantly parting ways to make herself more presentable, quietly wondering what she would eventually be privvy to when Dean got around to shedding his many hidden layers...

 

 

\-----------

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two now up!
> 
> A NEW CHALLENGER EMERGES! Delighted to finally start writing Evie's mother Marie along with some long, beefy monologues. Some good Bisexual Dean feels in this one, folks. That was such fun to write and also quite cathathic.  
> Things are coming along nicely! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Chubbs

**CHAPTER TWO**

The drive into the small commuter town they used for supply runs was quiet with an underlying edge of tension. Evie waited for Dean to open up on his own but after twenty minutes without him so much as killing the silence with the radio much less one of his many mix-tapes, she sighed and leaned an arm against the front passenger window, silently fretting as she watched him concentrate upon the road.

Finally, as they pulled up to a small no-name bar they often frequented and he parked the Impala close to the front, Dean was the first to speak.

"There's a lot of things I never told you, Evie. I hold back because...because our pasts aren't at all dissimilar from each other." he said slowly, his jaw flexing as he kept his gaze focused on the grease-smeared windows of the bar beyond the windshield.

"Dean... it's okay. I know why you do it but there's no good to come from keeping it all in. Trust me, it's how I ended up dead in the first place." Evie replied, reaching to run her fingers through his hair. Dean let out a sigh and tilted his head back, relishing the simple touch before turning and pulling her into a one armed hug.

"Christ, I fucking _hate_ it when you remind me of that fact, Evie, but you're right. No getting away from it. We're both fucked up. We've both got daddy issues comin' out our ears but trust me, my troubles are trivial compared to yours-"

"It's not a contest, Dean. Just talk to me, please. Let me help." Evie shifted and placed both hands on his cheeks, peering into his evergreen eyes with her own, pressing her forehead to his.

"I love you too much to see you get so twisted out of shape over the actions of one man."

Dean swallowed and his grip around her shoulders tightened slightly.

"Okay...." His free hand swiped down his chin and he glanced up at the roof of the Impala before scrunching his eyes shut for a moment. "My Dad... he was more... _verbally_ abusive than anything else. Yeah, there were a handful of times he used his fists but that stopped once I became old enough to slug him back. Doesn't mean words don't hurt like hell."

"I get it. Death by a thousand tiny cuts. I fuckin' get it, Dean..." Evie sympathised, kissing him purposefully as she caressed the stubble on his jaw before pulling back to let him continue.

"He wasn't _always_ an asshole. Before...before Mom died, things were good for a little while but as soon as Sam started walking, it was just an endless stream of gettin' watched by his huntin' buddies or left in cheap, crappy daycare until I got old enough to care for Sam on my own. There's been times when Dad would go off for a hunt and leave me alone in some shithole of a motel with barely enough money for a week's worth of food for _one_ of us and I'd lie awake at all hours of the night with worry, not knowing if me an' my brother were gonna wind up orphans or starve to death. Needless to say, I quickly started to hate the ol' bastard."

The tears he had struggled to hold at bay in the Bunker's library were now beginning to fall from his eyes and Dean didn't bother to try and wipe them away. It had been years since he'd felt comfortable enough to be this vulnerable or raw with someone and not even Lisa had been privvy to all the deep-rooted angst he kept hidden under the surface for as long as he could remember. But looking into Evie's eyes, knowing she shared her own personal hell at the hands of an abusive, neglectful parent was a tangible comfort even if they both had to suffer for it.

Dean inhaled sharply and ploughed on with his story, a mirthless laugh wheezing forth from his chest as he recalled a particularly sour memory.

"Remember how Sam mentioned the _Playgirls_? I'll elaborate..." he licked the salt of a large teardrop off his bottom lip and pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment; "As he said, puberty was a bitch. I was fourteen and pretty much a melting pot of hormones and horniness. I've hidden it for so long because it's how I was raised, Evie- I was told right from the start that it a'int normal for a man to _feel things_ for another man but sure, as I got older I got curious. Livin' life on the road is no way for a young kid to make any guy friends but sure, I noticed them. I found myself thinking about guys in the street, seeing...I dunno...great hair or kind eyes...typical physical stuff, right?"

Evie nodded, quiet as she listened to him pour out his heart.

Dean's lip trembled but he didn't faulter.

"Well, I then started thinking about...about _naked_ guys. All I had to go on was my brother and my father so of course, I had no frame of reference so one day, whilst stuck in yet another crappy motel room with nothing in the way of meaningful entertainment, I took Sam on a supply run and wound up shoplifting some questionable magazines. I remember carrying those _Playgirls_ under my shirt and feeling like I had a bomb strapped to my chest. It was terrifyin', Evie. I could just about deal with the idea of Sam finding out- he's my little brother and even when he was ten, he was always a kind, understanding soul but if my Dad caught me with what was pretty much gay porn at that point? Urgh, it doesn't bare thinkin' 'bout. See, it was the early Ninties at this point so it's not like I could just delete my browser history, y'know? Anyways, the inevitable happened and I almost got my ass beat black an' blue.

Had to think fast and lie through my teeth that the magazines belonged to the last user of the motel room but no matter how I tried to sell it, Dad never believed a word of it. So I just...hid it for years. Pushed that side of me down deeper and deeper until I could crush it under my foot and ignore it for longer than I care to admit. I mean, don't get me wrong, I still have a healthy appreciation for the ladies. You could even say I overcompensated for many years with my subscription to _Busty Asian Beauties_ , heh, but it was only that day in the diner...in Milwakee when you forced my hand and made me kiss Cas... that's when I slowly stopped fighting it."

Feeling winded, Dean flopped back against the seat and shuddered as if a great weight has been lifted clean off his shoulders. Watching him all the while, Evie took in his words and cast him a warm smile, rubbing one of his shoulders as it trembled with the exhertion of finally letting it all out into the open.

 

"Feel better?"

"Somewhat. But not gonna lie, the thought of facing that man again after all these years? Forgive me if I don't exactly leap for joy over the idea."

"Do you still want him at our wedding, Dean? You _can_ say no. I certainly won't hold it against you at all. You don't need to make that sacrifice for my sake." Evie rubbed the last remnants of tears from her lover's eyes with a soft brush of her thumbs and Dean snifled slightly, turning just enough to nuzzle into her hands as he regarded her with every ounce of love and devotion he had in him.

"I'll handle it, Evie. Somehow I keep thinking that if my parents are together... _wherever_ they are, chances are he won't be impressed if my Mom got an invite and he didn't. Besides, you're in with the big boss man, right? One sniff of trouble and Chuck can zap him into the Phantom Zone!"

"You sorely abuse my direct line to God!" Evie said with a chuckle but she indulged him, thankful to see a smile back on his face. "Still, don't torture yourself, Dean..." She kissed him deeply, nibbling on his bottom lip in the way she knew he enjoyed.

"...That's _my_ job."

He purred softly against her and shifted so that she was now in his lap, his strong arms winding around her waist to pull her closer as his large hands settled on her cotton-clad hips. "Is that right, Sweetheart? And just what kind of torture did you have in mind? Can't remember where you put it but if memory serves me right, we've still barely covered the first hundred pages of that _Taboo_ book of yours...!"

Evie grinned and kissed him again, playfully licking the corners of his mouth as she arched her hips against him just enough to give him pause for thought.

"Ohh, I have ideas, Dean. They involve a chair, some rope and your complete and total submission."

" _Fuuuck me...!_ " he breathed, his chest heaving against her as his heart thumped inside it.

"Later, my dearest. Right now, we should go get some food before we start flouting the laws of public decency. I'm starving!"

Dean chuckled and nodded, placing a quick peck to her lips and moved to let her go but not before taking one of her hands in his own and kissing her knuckles.

"M'kay.. but...but we're golden, right?"

"Of course, Dean." Evie said meaningfully; "All your secrets are safe with me, you know that. I won't tell a soul unless you want me to but just as an aside? Might be good to talk to Sam about everything you just told me. You went through that _together._ His insight could be just as valuable to you as mine."

"I'll keep that in mind. Christ, Evie. You've really grown since you took that job at the Vigil..."

"Let me grab a beer and a burrito and I'll be happy to tell you all about it, Cowboy. C'mon. I'll get the first round in."

He nodded and released her and together, they left the Impala in the lot before heading into the bar.

\------

The place was sparsely populated, little more than a small rectanglar building of red brick and sticky floors but location didn't matter when the beer was icy cold and the food was reliably good. And so, Evie and Dean took their well-worn spot by the window overlooking the parking lot, facing each other in a threadbare leather booth that had seen better days.

Evie demolished a jalapeno-loaded spicy burrito whilst Dean scarfed down a hot dog, happy to at last get her alone for what felt like the first time in days. Though their heartfelt chat in the Impala had cleared his head somewhat, his latest worries now centred on the stress of her job and how it affected her. Like himself, Evie had a tendency to downplay her troubles, to undersell the true hardships of the job but it was clear to Dean even without getting the full story from Castiel after the fact that life as a member of The Guardian's Vigil was far from easy.

In the year since she'd become a full time resident of the Bunker, he had witnessed the darker side of the trauma within Evie. The first nightmare had woken him a mere three days after she was turned into an angel, following her first assignment from Chuck.

Dean tried not to grimace at the memory as he recalled waking up at 4am to what he thought was a powerful earthquake that shook the dust from the rafters and caused his bed to shoot forward by several feet. Evie had collasped exhausted into Sam's bed the previous night, unusually subdued following her return from The Pale and though he'd tried to gently pry the details from her, Dean was oblivious to the turmultuous thoughts churning within his newfound lady love until, some time after dawn, she emerged from Sam's room in a mess of baggy flannel and tear-streaked cheeks, bereft and apologetic, rendered near-catatonic with terror.

Her first case had been that of a six year old girl, she later revealed to Castiel when she managed to find the strength to speak to him.

The child-named Alice- had been murdered by her mother following a bout of psychotic rage and buried in a shallow grave and Evie had been haunted not just by the sobering fact of hearing of someone so young have their life snuffed out so brutally but the arresting sight of witnessing the frightened young girl pass through the ether in a mud-streaked dress, her finger nails still caked with dirt and blood from where she'd tried to claw herself out of the ground in her final agonizing moments.

Being that Evie didn't wish to burden Sam and Dean in those fraught early days with the more disturbing stories of the people she met in The Pale, it had ultimately been Castiel who she confided in the most, taking solace in his kind, diplomatic nature and endless patience until, as the weeks turned to months and she distracted herself from the pain by training and honing her powers under the senior angel's guidence, things got steadily easier and Evie found the means of controlling her powers enough to not almost reduce the Bunker to rubble everytime a nightmare struck.

That being said, though the night terrors were few and far between, old demons still lingered and all three men were quick to recodnize her triggers. For one thing, _Journey_ albums were banned from both home and car after Evie had explained to them all the haunting, graphic details of her mother's murder. She was somewhat squeamish around large puddles of blood and bath-tubs for that matter but since Vigil duties took up the majority of her time, it wasn't a huge worry as hunting was put to the side.

Still, when the anniversary of Marie Keogh's death rolled around the previous October, it took a great deal to break Evie free from the spiral of depression that clouded her to the point where she'd shut herself in her room until, at Sam's gentle persuasion and Dean's offering of a bottle of _Rumbulion_ , they all talked long into the early hours of the night over the good, the bad and the brutal until she cried herself hoarse.

The following morning, in a tiny hidden courtyard behind the power station built on top of The Bunker, Evie had taken to tending to a small garden in a bid to find some comfort in a hobby her mother had once loved.

Dean smiled softly at that. The strawberries would be coming to fruitation soon and he quietly thought about looking up how to make jam, the prospect of a fun project in the kitchen with her and Castiel easing the tight knot of concern in his stomach.

 

"What are you smiling about?"

Evie's voice pulled Dean from his thoughts and he cleared his throat, reaching out to wipe a spot of salsa from her chin. "Oh, nothing...it's just...well, I was wondering..."

"Yeah? Out with it, Winchester." She teased playfully, tongue darting out to lick at the tip of his thumb before attempting to lightly bite it. He frowned and quickly pulled his hand back.

"I'm just concerned about you, Everlyn. I know you don't like talking too much about her but you do know that if we go through with getting Chuck to zap our respective family members here, it means you'll see your mother again after all this time. You think you can handle that?"

Evie's smile dipped slightly but she managed a shrug and pushed her hair from her eyes before taking a mouthful of beer. "Difficult to say, Dean. I like to think I've got a pretty solid handle on things emotionally these days but not gonna lie, I'd more than likely cry like a fuckin' baby."

"Wouldn't blame you in the slightest, Sweetheart. I'm looking forward to meeting her myself. If nothing else, that woman needs all the hugs and kindness she can get..." Dean said, taking Evie's hand and threading his fingers through hers, his thumb ghosting over the delicate silver filigree of the engagement ring he'd slipped on her hand barely three days past.

Her smile turned muted and Dean could see she was mulling over the reality of what he had told her.

Evie wasn't stupid. She knew the next few days would be hugely emotive for both of them what with meeting up with their respective parents and laying bare old scars and baggage from years since past. Even so, she felt a great deal of comfort knowing she had Dean to hold her hand along with Sam and Castiel bringing up the rear to help guide her through what was sure to be an eventful chapter in the ongoing story of her life as a soon-to-be-Winchester.

"My mother's not much of a flirt but watch out for my granny!" Evie replied in a bit to break the air of untold concern between them, her smile widening once more into a humorous grin as her own thumb traced circles along Dean's hand; "She'll try to climb you like a tree if you give her so much as a single smile with those green dazzlers of yours, heh!"

"That so, Sweetheart? Think I can handle a little playful flirtin'. Sure, what's the worse that can happen?" Dean said with a cocky smirk, the tension in the air dissolving.

"Well, like you've been fretting about with your Dad, my granny is pretty religious. Like, _big-time_. She always used to bust my arse for being an Athiest so I doubt she'll take a good view of our living arrangements but I'll deal with it. Worst comes to worst, I'll retreat to a safe distance and throw chocolate at her. That usually works!" A breezy laugh escaped Evie's lips and she shook her head as she recalled the fiesty matriarch of her family, trying hard not to cringe at the idea of everything coming out in the open and potentially blowing up sky high.

"Sure if you introduce her to Chuck directly he can put some of her fears and misconceptions right. That's one option..." Dean said thoughtfully, pulling back to stuff a handful of fries into his mouth as he finished up the last of his meal.

"Hmm, you might be on to something with that, Dean. Surprised I didn't think of that one myself!"

"That's my job, Evie! Sooo..." Dean licked ketchup from his lips and his brow furrowed slightly as he folded his arms on the table; "...You and Rowena are going dress shopping?"

"Don't start, Dean..." Evie let out a sigh. Her growing friendship with the Queen Mother of Hell was something of a sore subject with him, one they tried countless times to ignore and not deliberately raise but at this point, it couldn't be avoided. She nodded and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"As I told Castiel earlier, I don't have many female friends in this world and hey, gotta give it to the witch, she's got good taste in fashion so she could be useful. But I _get_ it, Dean. You and Rowena haven't had the most stellar relationship over the years- I mean she's pretty much the mother of one of your most sworn enemies at this point, for cryin' out loud!- but she's been nothing but pleasant with me so don't get your panties twisted 'cause I'm not. If she wanted to hurt me or use me to get to you, Sam or Castiel, she would've done it long before now."

Dean huffed out a breath. "Fair enough but don't let your guard down. Rowena's allegiance ultimately belongs to Crowley and Hell so don't get too comfortable around her. Besides..." his expression lightened considerably and he sat back in the booth peering out from beneath long eyelashes; "...Your mother, granmother and...what was it, your cousin's wife? They'll all be along for the ride so you'll have plenty of women to talk to about all that girly stuff."

"You do have a point, Dean. Sorry, I guess I'm so caught up in the whirlwind I a'int thinkin' straight!" Evie mused, taking a mouthful of beer and regarding him over the rim of the glass.

"It's fine, babe. We _did_ only get engaged three days ago. Only natural for your head to be all over the place. C'mon...let's get outta here. I'm in the mood for _dessert_...." Dean wiggled his eyebrows and flashed a flirtatious grin before pulling out his wallet and peeled some dollars out of a small stack, slapping them down on the table before he pushed out of the booth and took Evie's hand, both of them trekking out towards the Impala.

\------

 

Evening was drawing closer and the sky had turned from hazy grey to shades of orange and pink as the sun began to set low on the horizon.

The drive back to the Bunker was much brighter, filled with laughter, love and quiet hope for the future with a soundtrack of Bon Jovi ballads and a certain air of friskiness until, as the car rolled to a stop in the spacious garage around thirty minutes later, Dean killed the engine and pulled Evie once more into his lap for a series of kisses that grew steadily more and more urgent until he was all set to peel her maxi dress clean off and take her right there in the front seat.

She responded eagerly to his feverish touches, grinding against his lap as she straddled him and was all set to go along with his delightful minestrations until the presence of a familiar aura made her pause and groan for a whole other reason than Dean's lips against her neck.

"S-Stop for a sec, we've got company." Evie murmured, unable to hid the note of irritation in her voice.

Dean slowed his actions, taking to resting back against the driver's seat and peering at her with a quizzical expression. "What is it?"

"Chuck's here. I feel his aura. Sam or Castiel must've summoned him. Raincheck on the hot Impala sex?" Evie sighed, rolling off her husband-to-be and straightening the creases in her dress as she looked at Dean apologeticly.

"Sweetheart, we've got the rest of our lives to rattle Baby's suspension. I can wait an hour or two. S'no problem." Dean replied. Evie smiled at that and kissed him softly before pushing open the passenger door and hopping out of the car, Dean falling in line behind her as she walked up the flight of stairs into the atrium following the vibrations of Chuck's immense aura until she wound up in the war room.

The deity was sitting at the briefing table, absently fiddling with the controls for the tiny red lights that highlighted hotspots across America, Arizona in particular flickering wildly under his manipulation of the bulky switches.

"Hiya." Chuck said kindly as Dean and Evie walked into the room, meeting with Sam and Castiel who were seated around the opposite end of the table and drinking a bottle of beer each.

"Sam filled me in on what you had in mind and honestly, it's no trouble at all. There _are_ a few rules, though..."

"I'm all ears." said Evie, toeing off her cork wedges and leaning on the edge of the table.

Running his hands through his beard, Chuck took a sip of his own beer and leaned back in his chair as he considered the young woman with interest.

"For the sake of a smooth transition and what with the whole emotional weight of things, I think it would be best to bring back relatives slowly. One by one works or, if you prefer, I can limit it to three at a time. Sam and Cas agreed on it- I can bring your respective mothers and Evie's grandmother to the fray. However, for the sake of balance, as always with the rules and laws surrounding time travel, I'm imposing a limit of precisely one month with your relatives in town. After that? They return to their respective afterlives though in the case of Evie's, since hers are jetting in from a whole other universe, I'm afraid they'll have no memory of the wedding when they return."

"Seriously? That kinda defeats the purpose..." Evie said with a frown as she folded her arms and glanced at Chuck with a bewildered expression.

"Remember when I once said to you that all this timeline interference wouldn't make the universe explode?" Chuck sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and gave an awkward smile; "I _might've_ downplayed the effects. No, there will be nothing apocolyptic happening but prolonged tampering with the fabric of time tends to cause... _irregularities_. Disturbences. They're mostly low-key and can be easily corrected by myself but sometimes... well, let's just say I was sorry to see my dinosaur pet project come to an abrupt end..."

"And whose fault was that?" Dean quipped, mirroring Evie's posture as he sat across from her.

"Gabriel..." Castiel said with a deep sigh; "...He wanted a pet velociraptor. Or was it a T-rex...?"

"Look, the point of the matter is this: Too much cutting and chopping of the timeline can had some negative effects but I've done my fair share of experimenting over the endless millenia of my life and I can tell you with some degree of confidence that a month with your relatives is not going to result in a planet-wide extinction event. You have my word on that." Chuck drained the last of his beer and placed it down with an audible bang on the war room table.

Moving to stand, he stretched cat-like and cracked his knuckles loudly before extending a hand to Evie. "I think for my first trick, I'll give Everlyn some much needed one-on-one time with her mother. I still feel terrible for not intervening that night..."

The black haired woman swallowed hard at that but said nothing in reply, only nodding her agreement.

"...Consider this my way of making things right. I know a month is but a blink of an eye to us celestial creatures but surely you'll make the most of it. Just say the words and I'll make it so." Chuck continued, taking Evie's shaking hand and pulling her out of her chair before he placed both hands on her bare shoulders and turned her gently to face the archway that lead into the hall.

"Are you ready, Evie?" he said quietly, gauging her reaction.

She exhaled slowly. "As I'll ever be, Chuck... do it."

 

The deity nodded once and a soft golden light began to radiate outward from his frame, building in intensity until Dean and Sam had to shield their eyes in a bid to keep from being blinded. Being used to such bursts of divine light, however, neither Evie nor Castiel flinched but she felt a hot knot of anticipation writhe within her stomach and as the wave of light slowly faded once more until it was gone, she found herself seeking out her mother's aura, not entirely sure what to expect.

The bunker was unnervingly quiet, still but for the steady breathing of the people standing in the war room. Evie blinked slowly, searching both with her eyes and her grace before she found what she was looking for: a slow, steady heartbeat radiating from the living room, a woman at rest and calm.

Not wishing to waste any more time dwaddling, Evie hitched her dress up over her ankles and sprinted down the hall, her own heartbeat in her throat as she rounded the corner and burst into the living room, barely aware of the sound of Sam, Dean and Castiel's even footsteps behind her.

 

"M-Ma.." she uttered softly, winded by the sight before her.

 

Laying on the couch with small hands wound around the front of a grey fringed shawl, a middle-aged woman with long mousy brown hair was slowly coming around from a nap, a soft yawn escaping her lips as she slowly sat up and rubbed at a pair of eyes that were the same arresting shade of green as Evie's.

"Mmm... where...where am I?" Marie Keogh queried, not quite awake as her vision came into focus and she became aware of the unfamiliar surrounds of the Bunker. Despite her legs turning to jelly under her, Evie managed to step forward before she buckled and slumped to her knees in front of her mother, gripping the edge of the couch for support to the point that her knuckles turned white.

"Mammy...Mammy, I missed you so much!" Evie emitted a hoarse whisper, unable to stop the hot tears from streaming down her face and streaking mascara along her cheeks.

At that, Marie became aware of her presence and jumped upon seeing her daughter for the first time in six years- six years of grief, trauma, bad memories and unrelenting pain but now, as they finally embraced, the bad memories drifted away and only the feeling of Marie's thin arms around Evie's shoulders kept the youngest of the two women from breaking completely. She shuddered violently, silently sobbing as the enormity of the situation overwelmed them both.

"Everlyn? Is..is that you?" Marie said in a tiny, timid voice as she cupped her daughter's head in both hands and looked deeply into her eyes. Evie bit her lip and nodded, not trusting herself to speak as her mother brushed away the tears with her thumbs and smiled widely.

"Sweetie, it's good to see you. So good..." Marie breathed, resting her forehead against her daughter's and closing her eyes.

 

Watching the scene unfold, Chuck silently joined the other men and smiled at his handywork as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Aww, that's nice." he said softly, eyes crinkling with a smile.

Dean nodded and placed a hand on the deitie's shoulder.

"C'mon, folks. Let's leave them to catch up. Lord knows they both need it."

Sam nodded in agreement but couldn't tear his eyes away from watching his fiance and soon-to-be-mother-in-law be reunited, feeling elation in his own chest and a sense of wonder as he took in their similarities.

Marie was almost as frail in physique as Evie had been the very first day they all met, her tiny body clad in a pale blue sundress beneath her shawl and her long brown hair hanging limp around her shoulders, streaked with the ocassional flash of grey but her eyes, like her daughter's, were wide and bright and though there was deep-rooted pain within, for now they shined with delight at the joyous reunion.

"I have so much to tell you...!" Evie could be heard saying, her fingers curling protectively around her mother's shoulders as both women rose to their feet, Marie swaying a little as the circulation returned to her legs. She was barefoot and her toenails were painted bright red, matching Evie's own pedicure and Sam couldn't help but grin at the tiny detail.

Evie stole a glance at him and was about to introduce him to Marie but he shook his head and mouthed a " _We'll catch up later_ " before Sam, his brother, Castiel and Chuck retreated into the library to give the two women some privacy...

 

\----

 

Whilst the two Keogh women caught up with each other in the living room, the men idled around the library for close to an hour chatting amongst themselves and discussing everything from the upcoming wedding plans to the schematics of travelling to Vegas until Dean, somewhat anxious as he expressed a wish to be reunited with his own mother, gave Chuck the nod and once again, celestial golden light almost burned the eyes clean out of his skull.

When it receeded, he was met with the familiar face of his mother Mary, stood before him in jeans and a Led Zepplin shirt, her wavy blonde hair falling past her jaw as she cocked her head to one side, mildly startled to be standing in front of her eldest son.

"What the-?"

"Hi, Mom." Dean said simply, doing his damndest to keep his voice even.

Mary blinked several times before recodnition hit her and her hazel eyes widened. "D-Dean?! Holy shit, what the hell is going on?!"

Chuck laughed and stepped towards her. "Forgive me, a little disorientation is common during time-jumps. Mary Winchester, you are cordially invited to attend a most pressing and delightful engagement!"

"Huh? Wait... Chuck, what's happening? I'm honestly _so confused_ right now." Mary said, a crinkle appearing in her brows as she tried to make sense of her surroundings.

Standing up, Sam approached her and peered into her eyes, so uncannily like his own before a wide smile crossed his face and he opened his arms in the hopes of a hug.

"Uhh... h-hi. Mom? We kinda have some explaining to do..."

The Winchester matriarch stared at Sam for a long moment before the confusion in her face gave way to shock intermingled with delight and she smiled broadly, dumbfounded as Sam enveloped her in a long-overdue hug, almost sweeping her clean off her feet with his strong arms.

"S-Samuel! Oh wow, look at you! My baby boy's all grown up!"

"Yup! An' about to get married!" Sam replied with a laugh as he set his mother down and held her at arms length, his cheeks dimpling as he watched her smile drop into a molified expression.

" _S-Seriously_?!" She stole a glance at Dean, who tensed slightly but nodded.

"Yeah.. yeah, Mom, we _both_ are. Gettin' married, I mean. N-Not to each other, though but not gonna lie, it's a...complicated relationship-" he began to ramble, his nerves getting the better of him before a breezy chuckle caused him to turn just in time to see Evie and Marie walk into the room hand-in-hand.

 

"Smooth as ever, Dean." Evie drawled, rolling her eyes as she gently pulled her mother towards him and began with the introductions. There was pride in her eyes, glee mixed with anticipation and the black haired woman chewed briefly on her bottom lip as she watched Marie study Dean's face for a moment.

"Mammy, this is Dean...just one of the three lovely men I'm set to marry."

At that, Dean jumped back, wide eyed. "You told her?!"

Marie nodded and her chest rumbled with a laugh that was identical to her daughter's.

"You can relax for now, good sir. Everlyn and myself had quite the eye-opening chat just now and if anything, I'm a little bit jealous of her. Did you step out of a GQ photoshoot or something because I've literally _never_ seen a jawline that chiselled in real life before."

Sam grinned at that and leaned against a nearby chair.

"Seems flirting runs in the family!"

"And you must be Samuel." Marie deduced, eying up the taller, younger Winchester sibling with interest; "My, my. Evie's never had much luck with men but she certainly hit the jackpot with the pair of yous!"

Swallowing back his nerves, Dean rubbed the base of his skull and frowned.

"And you're... okay with your daughter marrying both of us?"

Marie shrugged and hitched her shawl a little tighter on her shoulders.

"It's a little unorthadox, be sure, but Evie's never been all that conventional even when she was a wee girl. All I want is for her to know joy, love and laughter and from what she's told me, she has that in spades with you and your brother, Dean."

Dean's shoulders relaxed at that and he let out the breath he was holding, feeling a mild wave of relief wash over him.

"Well, t-that's great. It's a pleasure to meet you." He glanced at his fiance and quipped; "Evie's got your eyes!"

 

"Ahh, yes. One of the nicer things she inherited from me."

 

"Well, welcome to the family, Mrs. Keogh-"

Marie scowled at him and Dean bit back a laugh. The pout on her face, save for a few extra wrinkles, was identical to the woman he'd fallen in love with.

"Marie, please. Mrs. Keogh is my mother and a fiesty woman at that. Ooff... not lookin' forward to seeing her reaction to things when she finds out the story but we'll demolish that bridge when we get to it."

Sensing Dean getting tense once more and feeling his own mother's eyes burn into him, Sam cleared his throat roughly and addressed the elephant in the room as Mary was about to open her mouth to speak, alarm in her eyes.

"Mom, I know what you just heard is a lil' weird-"

"Am I hearin' it right? The two of you are marrying the _same woman_? Sam, there's a name for that sorta thing. It's called bigamy and I'm pretty sure it's illegal!" the blonde woman sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Castiel stepped forward and cast an apologetic look at Dean, who at this point had gone rather pale and could feel the beginnings of a stomach ache begin to form as his insides squirmed with unease whilst outside he was only just holding it together.

"I am also part of the nuptials." the senior angel said evenly, extending a hand.

"Who the hell are you?" Mary snapped, rougher than she intended.

"I'm Castiel." He glanced at Evie, who nodded sagely and reached to give Dean's hand a squeeze, fearful he might actually faint any minute.

 

"I am Everlyn's beloved, her confidante and friend... and Dean's lover."

The stunned silence that followed Castiel's statement was so intense that it was practically deafening. Unable to believe what she'd just been told, Mary slumped winded into the nearest wooden chair and wheezed out an incredulous breath as she struggled to make sense of the words. She didn't speak for an inordinate amount of time, glancing ever so often at her eldest son who had decided to seat himself across from her, his left leg bouncing with nervous energy as he looked at her with a lost, almost pleading expression.

"Might I interject, Mrs....ah, didn't catch your name?" Marie broke the tense atomosphere with a kind tone, kneeling by Mary's side and propping her arms on the armrest as she glanced between the blonde woman and her son.

"Mary Winchester..." Mary groaned, rubbing her forehead.

"Ahh, right. Listen, Mary. As one mother to another, you do yourself no favours frettin' about the schematics of your child's love life. Lord knows I've laid awake worrying about my own daughter over the years so I get your concern, I do, but at the end of the day, you _need_ to let them grow up and walk their own path in life. Dean seems like an absolutely lovely chap and I've literally just met the fella but I've always prided myself on being an excellent judge of character. If being with both Evie and...." Marie swept a hand at Castiel.

"...Yer man in the trenchcoat, if that makes Dean happy then let him get on with it. Like it or not, it's really none of your business who he chooses to sleep with or marry. They're all grown adults and whilst you'll never always agree with the choices your children make in life, ultimately it's _their_ life to live and all you can do is support and accept them."

 

Sam bounced on the balls of his feet and swung his arms rather like an excited kid.

"Damn, I love you already! Marie, would you like to stay for dinner? I'd be more than happy to rustle something up."

Marie stood up with a low groan, feeling her knees creak with old injuries but she smiled and pushed a few strands of brown hair behind her ears.

"Sure, I could eat. Samuel, right?"

"Sam. So nice to finally meet you at last!"

 

All the while Marie and Sam got aquainted, Mary continued to stare at Dean, her hazel gaze searching his as she tried to process a lifetime's worth of revelations revealed over several minutes.

Dean could feel his mouth go dry and his chest grow tight as dread amped up inside him, not knowing how she'd react to the news. He almost wished she was screaming at him as her continued silence was deeply unnerving.

Still, compared to the potential shitstorm he might face with his father, so far, he was getting off lightly.

Finally, Mary moved to speak and she steepled her fingers together, propping her elbows on her knees as she considered her words carefully.

"Dean. This has gotta be one of the weirdest things I've heard about you in a long time..."

He let out a shaky chuckle and Castiel, who has been silently observing the scene, handed him a frosty beer which he gladly took and drained half of in one gulp.

"Mom, not for nothing, but we're hunters. We don't do _normal_ , that's for damn sure!"

"Hmm, well you got me there." Mary said, reaching for a beer of her own; "Still, I have to ask you one thing: are you _happy_?"

The tension in Dean's jaw eased a little and he cast her a sincere smile, looking beyond her to where Evie, Sam and Marie were chatting animatedly about dinner options and emitting the occassional laugh. His gaze lingered on his fiance, taking in the expression of joy on Evie's face as she was surrounded by loved ones and the tight ropes of anxiety around his heart slackened just enough.

"Yeah. Yeah, Mom, I'm real happy. Evie and Cas-" he glanced to his left and reached for Castiel's hand, intertwining their fingers somewhat clumsily; "-They make me happier than I've been in years. I know things are... _odd._.. but it works for us. I know you don't approve-"

"Hey, now! I didn't say I didn't approve of things, Dean." Mary retorted, licking drops of beer off her bottom lip; "It's just a lot to take in at once. But hey, as long as you're happy and no-one gets hurt, and I mean that both physically and emotionally, then I guess Marie is right. You're a man now and you've gotten through life without me well enough up to this point. It'd be pretty rude to play the whole Uppity Mom' card at this stage of the game!"

Dean nodded and Castiel parted their hands to sweep his against Dean's cheek.

"I promise you this, Mary, your son will come to no harm under my watch. The same goes for Everlyn. I love them both deeply, in different but very real and tangible ways."

Mary smiled at the angel and cocked her head with a slight smirk.

"That's what I like to hear because it that wasn't the case? Honey, you wouldn't wanna mess with Mama Winchester, that's for damn sure!"

Castiel chuckled low in his throat.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Mary. It's good to meet you at last." He extended his hand once more and this time she shook it gladly; "It's a pleasure and a privilage."

 

Just then, the sound of someone clapping caused everyone to look up. Standing near the alcove that housed the telescope, Chuck, who had up until now excused himself to go watch the night sky and step back from the family reunion, moved into the fray once more and cleared his throat.

"This is all absolutely adorable and lovey-dovey. Honestly, if I could get diabetes, I'd be needing a serious insulin injection right about now! I hate to distract from the introductions and whole getting-to-know-yous but we have one more person incoming that requires some attention."

"Oh yeah... my granny is set to come here, right?" Evie replied, trying hard not to grimace.

Marie arched an eyebrow and shook her head, mimicking her daughter's facial expression.

"Ooff, someone's gonna be in _trouble_!"

Pouting, Evie stood with her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at her mother.

"Oh, c'mon! What's the worse that could happen? Granny doesn't scare me one bit, Mammy. Compared to some of things I've seen this past year? A fiesty old lady doesn't rank high on the terror list."

 

Marie rolled her eyes and chuckled humorlessly.

"Famous last words, girlie...!"

\------

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Ahh, the difficult third chapter. Ooff. This one was a bit fiddly to write. I’m not that used to having more than a max of 4-5 characters in a single scene but I think I did okay. Still a bit unsure of myself on this one but at least THAT conversation between Sam and Marie turned out well. Awkward Sam is fun to write.
> 
> Not a huge amount of John Winchester action here but just enough for a wee taste. Bit of a slow chapter, this one, so kinda filler. Meh. Next one should be nice and meaty so for now, please enjoy this third offering.
> 
> -Chubbs

**CHAPTER THREE**

It was decided between everyone in the Bunker that once Marie and Mary got settled and enjoyed a homecooked meal lovingly rustled up by Sam, Chuck would go about the business of bringing back Evie's formidable grandmother Maggie. After a sumptious meal of grilled chicken, vegetables and a tomato salad along with a few drinks to unwind, the others were chatting idly whilst Sam took to clearing off the plates and intended to get started on the washing up.

As it would have it, Marie was most insistant in helping him out and so took to escorting him to the kitchen, her thin arms straining under a pile of dirty dishes.

"That was very tasty, Sam, thank you. I always love it when a man can cook. Not that any man has ever actually taken the time and care to do it for me in recent years..." she said thoughtfully as she stood by the sink and watched him fill it with water before reaching for the dish soap and squirting it in to create a shimmering mass of thick suds.

"No trouble, Marie. Let me do that. You go and make yourself comfortable while I wash up. I'm sure you're just as eager to meet with your mother as Evie is." Sam replied, sliding the plates into the water and scrubbing them with a Brillo pad.

Marie chuckled and gathered up all the cutlery, slipping them into the sink as she stood beside him.

"More nervous than anything, really. My mother and myself never always saw eye to eye over a lot of things: How I raised Evie, my morals and lack of faith, a lot of stuff really."

"She can't be _that_ bad, Marie-"Sam pulled a dish cloth from where one was hooked over the handle of the oven door and began drying a plate before stacking it on the draining board.

"Want a bet? It took my mother a long time to come around to the idea of giving me support in the decision to divorce Evie's father. It didn't matter that he was terrorizing both of us- as far as Maggie's concerned, marriage is for life and a sacred, unbreakable vow before God. I put up with that guilt and shame for longer than I care to admit but after a while, something had to give and I stopped listening to her..."

Marie groaned and rubbed her temples before helping with the drying as she took the cloth and started polishing the forks.

"Wow. That's rough. Evie... she told me a lot of awful things about what happened to you both. I'm sorry you had to go through all that terror and pain, Marie..."Sam's voice was low and sympatheic as he placed a comforting hand on his soon-to-be-mother-in-law's bare shoulder.

She flinched slightly at his touch as she felt his calloused fingers lightly brush over an old scar but his smile was calm and reassuring and she could find no anger or malice in his hazel eyes.

"I try not to think about those things too much. I'd only crack up completely if I lingered on my war wounds. I can cope with a lot of shite that life throws at me, Samuel, but seeing my daughter suffer the way she did was worse than anything that bastard could ever possibly do to me. Even when he was out of the picture, I had to watch Evie suffer the slings and arrows of her upbringing and it was pure torture. I tried my best but some wounds just never heal no matter how much motherly love you throw at them." Marie replied quietly as she took up three plates and helped Sam stack them neatly in an overhead cabinet.

"Seeing Everlyn in such abject physical and mental pain, to see her cry and scream and act out so self destructively as she tried to cope with things, it still scars me even now as I'm supposed to be enjoying my afterlife. I suppose it's to be expected- our lives weren't always easy at the best of times and Lord knows I _literally died_ trying to protect her from harm. I guess you spend so long living on the edge with fear and adrenaline powering your ever move that you becomes coded for nothing but stress..."

With the last of the dishes stacked and put away, Sam leaned against the countertop and his knuckles flexed uncomfortably, whitening as he gripped the edge to steady himself.

He could see the pain in her eyes as she told him of her struggles and turmultous life and his heart bled for Marie and Evie, bringing about an urge to do everything he could to offer support and comfort. He held back on hugging her though, fearful that she would react negatively.

"I get you, Marie..." he said after studying her face for a long moment; "I know what it's like to feel completely ground down by life until you're little more than dust in the wind but at least for the next month, you'll have some joy in your life-uh- _afterlife_."

The brunette woman chuckled softly and smiled at that, an older reflection of Evie's face peering up at him.

"You're right on that one, Sam. Never thought I'd ever see the day my baby girl would actually get married, much less to three lovely men! Mind you, all throughout her life right from when she was a wee nipper, she never struck me as the type to settle down and go for the whole White Picket Fence Dream-y'know, house in the suburbs, stability, the 2.4 children...how's _that_ going to work anyways?"

 

Sam turned slightly pale, his brow crinkling.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I know that things are somewhat unconventional between the four of you in your relationship but...well, have you thought about the next step? Children, I mean..." Marie's tone was more one of curiousity, her green eyes wide with wonder as Sam's face grew hot and he stole a quick glance over his shoulder towards the open kitchen door.

Everyone else was busy chatting animatedly in the library while preparing for the arrival of the Keogh family matriarch and completely oblivious to just how incredibly awkward Sam felt at this very moment in time. He gave a weak, bashful laugh and stared into the bubbles in the sink, unsure of how to answer such a loaded question.

"Kinda hard to have kids when you lead a life like mine, Marie..."

"Oh? Enlighten me then. Just what exactly is it that's stopping you?" She replied, tilting her head to one side as she studied his features closely.

 

Sam swallowed. Of all the people he'd imagined having this conversation with, Evie's mother had never even entered the equation but he decided to indulge her line of questioning none-the-less as no doubt she had missed out on so much of her daughter's life in the six years since her death.

"Uhmm... well, Evie tell me that this world you're in now?" He gestured to the entire kitchen, not at all sure of himself but continued; "Apparently from where you're from, mine and the lives of my brother and Castiel is all part of the plot to a popular television show. Long story short, we all hunt for a living- monsters, demons, rogue angels, you name it. Our lives are eventful and almost always filled with dangers you don't even want to know about. Dean and I? Both of us have been to Hell and back _-literally_ \- and to be be frank, I simply couldn't fathom throwing an innocent child into all that chaos." Sam said dejectedly as he felt his heart lurch inside his chest.

He and Evie had ocassionally talked about the whole idea of giving up hunting and Vigil duties at some indeterminable point in the future but for the most part, it was only ever post-coital pillow talk at that and nothing more had ever come from it.

Even so, Sam felt a growing sense of sadness within him at the thought of possibly _never_ expriencing having a family of his own with the woman he loved and the thought sat like a heavy brick of regret deep in his stomach.

Nodding in understanding, Marie could sense his unease and slowly, hesitantly reached to lightly rub his forearm in a soothing gesture.

"Well, for what it's worth Sam? I may only have come to known you for a few short hours but I do think you'd take to parenthood like a duck to water. You're clearly a kind, loyal and commited young man. Whatever happens between you and my daughter, you have my full support."

"T-Thank you, Marie... bit of an odd subject of conversation to be having with my _mother-in-law_ of all people but I suppose it had to come up at some point..."

Sam chuckled in spite of his nerves before Marie's next question gave him some serious pause for thought.

 

"Have you and my daughter actually _talked_ about all this?" she asked him and Sam exhaled a shaky breath.

"Uhh, not with any real seriousness save for being proactive on the birth control stuff... I mean, we are _pretty_ careful but..."

He dipped his voice to a hushed whisper and smiled despite feeling mildly embarrassed; "...I've always wanted the whole semi-charmed kinda life with the nice house, the mortgage, steady job, the wife and three kids but realisticly, it's just not a viable option for any of us in this relationship. We're hunters. We don't follow the usual rules of life, Marie. God knows I'm really pushing my luck even getting married but then again, some people make it work. My parents did- or at least, they tried to..."

"I see. Well, at least get the wedding out of the way before you go down that road with Everlyn, Sam. I'm sorry if I brought up a sore subject. It wasn't my intention to bum you out-" Marie started but Sam shook his head and chuckled weakly.

"It's fine, Marie. To be expected, really. What's the old saying? _'First comes love then comes marriage, then comes the wife pushing a baby carriage'_. I'm told it's not all that unusual for people to be utterly beseiged with questions about kids in the run up to a wedding. Comes with the territory, I guess." He replied, watching as Marie turned and reached to fill the kettle with water.

"You're certainly not wrong on that count, Sam. At least be grateful you're not back home in Ireland. We breed like Catholic bunnies and the questions start quite literally from the moment you even think of putting a ring on a girl's finger. You'd never hear the end of it! D'ya want a cuppa?"

The youngest of the two Winchesters shook his head and chuckled throatily as he moved to pull two white ceramic jars from a nearby shelf.

"Funny, that's Evie's answer to a lot of things- when in doubt, have a cup of tea!"

 

"Sure, a nice cup of tea can make anything right, Sam. It can end wars."

 

"Marie, in case you haven't noticed, I'm American. An entire Civil War was started by the misuse of tea."

 

Marie flapped her lips, amused.

"Yeah, well, I still stand by the healing powers of a cuppa!"

 

"I'll take your word for it. I prefer coffee."

 

Marie's eyes widened and she gave an overly dramatic gasp as she clutched her chest.

" _A mixed marriage?!_ Whatever will the neighbours think?!"

 

At that, any traces of lingering doubt and tension vanished from Sam's shoulders and he let lose with a hearty laugh. It was abundantly clear to him that Evie got her sense of humor from her mother and he found it encouraging to know than in spite of the terrible hardships and tragedies Marie had suffered through in her life, she could still kick back and laugh.

 

He only hoped the next few weeks would provide continued joy as hearing her laughter, so much like Evie's own mischievious giggles, was music to his ears...

\--------

 

A little while later, Sam and Marie returned to the library to join the others. He sat down between Evie and Dean and reached for her hand to give it a calming squeeze as he studied her face, seeing ill-disguised worry masked by a forced grin. Though she claimed not to be worried by the idea of her grandmother disapproving of their relationship, Evie still quietly fretted and her fingers tensed around Sam's as her green eyes flashed with the barest hint of panic.

 

"You okay?" Sam asked kindly, his hand slipping from hers to rub gently along the length of her spine. She gave a weak chuckle and nodded, leaning into the touch.

 

"In a word? _Nope_. But I can handle my Granny. Have done for the first thirty years of my lif-"

Evie replied, only to have her sentance cut off by the sound of Chuck clapping his hands together loudly and calling for everyone's attention.

 

"We all fed and watered?" he asked to a murmur of agreement before he grinned widely and rubbed his bearded chin. "Okay, no time like the present. Evie, you ready?"

 

She shrugged, trying to appear non-plussed. "Sure, whatever, Chuck-"

 

Chuck glanced at the two Winchester siblings. "Sam, Dean, you guys prepared?"

 

"For what?" Dean sat upright, eyes widening in alarm but before he could get an explaination, once again the room became washed with divine light and for the third time that evening he had to cover his eyes to keep them from melting.

There was a rush of wind that ruffled Dean's hair and he blinked behind his hand, peaking through his fingers to see if it was safe to look again. His jaw dropped and with it, his heart also plummeted through the floor. He stole a panicked glance at Evie for reassurence but though he grabbed her hand almost painfully hard, her own attention was fixed on one of the two people now standing before them:

An elderly woman, small in stature but buxom and with a head of silvery curls piled high atop her head looked around in mild confusion, her grubby jeans and old yellow t-shirt smeared with mud and a gardening fork poised in one hand.

A older man with salt-and-pepper beard, dark hair and intense brown eyes stood next to her clad in jeans, a red flannel shirt and a black t-shirt.

 

"T'feck just happened?" the woman said with a tone of bewilderment before she glanced at the man next to her, arched an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip.

 

"Oooh, hello!"

 

The man, however, paid her no mind as his deep brown eyes scanned the sea of onlookers before they landed on the eldest hunter and a low, rumbling voice emitted from his lips.

 

"Hello, Dean."

 

"D-Dad..."

 

Dean Winchester wasn't known for outwardly showing fear but in that moment, as he felt his father's dark gaze burn into him, all bravado and maschismo died inside his chest to be replaced only by crippling anxiety as he struggled to hold back the rising tension, the worry and the nervous anticipation that threatened to hurl him right out of his seat and running down the corridor to the sanctuary of his bedroom.

He hadn't banked on Chuck bringing John back so soon and had placed too much stock in having some breathing room to gather his thoughts before the proverbial hit the fan. Dean thought he could handle it, that it wouldn't be so jarring to see his father once again but whilst his mother accepted the whole situation between him, Sam, Cas and Evie with relatively good grace, he sat in quiet terror over the unknown depths he was about to be thrown into, fearful of how John would react to the news.

 

"Howya, Granny!" Evie's voice, kind despite her own unease, snapped Dean from the hell of his own thoughts and he jerked his head just in time to see his fiance step across the hardwood floor to embrace her thoroughly confused grandmother.

 

"E-Everlyn?! Bejaysus, where'd you come from?!"

"It's a long story, Granny, but don't fret. You're not dead or anything...just...hmm, misplaced, prehaps?" Evie said with a soft laugh as she released Maggie and held her at arm's length.

The Keogh family matriarch squinted and pulled a pair of glasses from her pocket to get a better look at her granddaughter, utterly molified at her pressence.

"B-But... we buried you! A year ago! The last time I saw you, you were dead on a slab! _What the feck is goin' on?_!"

 

At this, John turned and cocked a brow at the little old Irish woman currently fretting beside him.

"Pretty sure this a'int quite the afterlife, lil' lady..." he quipped, his voice throaty and deep. At that, Maggie looked him up and down and some of her initial confusion gave way to an uneasy smile as she studied the handsome stranger with interest.

"I'll say. Not that I'm complain' but yeah, why am I here again?"

Evie glanced at Dean and she could tell he was silently struggling as he sat rooted to his seat. With a sigh, she pushed her hair from her eyes and plastered on her best _'everything is awesome'_ smile before extending a hand to John.

"Nice to meet you, John. The boys have told me so much about you. Clearly, I can see where Sam and Dean get their devilish good looks!" she laughed coyly but the mirth did not extend to her eyes. Dean knew she was putting on an act to save his ass and though grateful, he found himself trying not to cringe as he wondered just how long they could keep the pretense up.

"Always nice to get a compliment. And you are...?" John shook Evie's hand, his grip commanding and firm with rough, callosed fingers just like his sons.

Glancing once more at Dean, Evie nodded and made a show of sweeping her hair behind her ear to obviously highlight the silver Celtic knot design ring on her left hand, flashing John a wide toothy grin.

"Everlyn Keogh but I generally go by Evie. I'm Dean's fiance."

John's eyes widened and he glanced at his eldest son.

"Shit, y'all got engaged? That's news to me!" He laughed incredilously and gave Evie a once over, his tongue darting out to lick at his bottom lips. "Well, well! A pleasure, darlin'. How'd you tame that jackass? Tell me your secrets!" He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles with a grin, the scruff of his salt-and-pepper beard scratching against Evie's hand.

"All in good time, sir!" she said in a sweet and sugary tone, quietly fretting on the inside as she pondered just how long she would have to hold off on telling the truth. Clearing her throat, she glanced at her grandmother and giggled.

"John, Granny? The reason why you've both been summoned to...uh..here? Myself and Dean are getting married and we wanted our families all around us." Evie swept a hand around the library, indicating the other five people in the room. She caught Sam's eye and he scowled at her for a moment, mouthing ' _What are you doing_ ' before slow realization hit him and he wised up to the ruse.

John gave a whistle and rubbed his chin, staring at his eldest son with interest.

"Never had you down as the marryin' type, boy. Still, you never cease to surprise me sometimes..."

 

Dean swallowed back the pulsating ball of nerves in his throat and tried to keep his face neutral.

"Oh, yeah, that's me. Just full of surprises...!"

Mary stood up and folded her arms across her chest as she glanced between her husband and two sons. It didn't take long for her to deduce from Evie's near-telepathic pleas that she had to keep up the game and so Mary sighed, hating the secrecy before she stepped towards John and cocked her head to one side.

"Are you going to be nice, John? For Dean's sake at least?"

John smirked. "Sure, Princess. So long as the boy behaves himself." He pulled Mary into his arms and kissed her deeply despite her lack of entusiasm; "Y'all wanna fill me in first? How'd the kids meet? I'm gonna need details."

Sensing that Chuck was about to speak and blow things sky high, Sam stepped in and hastily killed the deitie's words with his own, speaking just a little too loudly.

"M-Met her on a hunt! Buncha vampires in Boston held her captive but that's not to say Evie can't hold her own in a fight, heh-heh!"

"What's this I heard about her bein' dead on a slab just now?" John queried and Evie and Sam exchanged a quick glance before she shrugged in a somewhat nonchalant manner.

"Yeah, that happens a lot. I _was_ dead... but I got better."

"That just raises more bleedin' questions than it answers!" Maggie cried exasperatedly but she was soon soothed by Marie, who had been silently watching the exchanges with a shake of her head.

"Ma, it's a very long story that'll only make your brain ache. Let's just say that the kids are getting married and leave it at that, yeah?"

"B-But...oh, feck it, alright. I need a cuppa and a smoke in that order!"

 

\---------

Feeling completely exhausted at the headache of pretending to monogamous, much less stop both Maggie and John from suspecting the opposite was in fact true, Evie decamped to the kitchen with Castiel and Dean in tow and after filling up the kettle, she slumped at the table and rubbed her temples hard as they began to burn with the makings of what was sure to be a most brutal migraine.

"Well, that was certainly interesting...!" Castiel mused as he leaned against the doorframe watching her place her head in her hands and groan loudly.

"You're telling me!" Evie sat up and reached for Dean's hand to give him a hard squeeze.

"You know I can't keep this up for very long. At some point in the next few days, before the wedding, we are going have to tell them both. Promise me, Dean. It'll be hard as hell but it needs to be done."

Dean nodded, his jaw tight as his green eyes sized her up.

"If...if things go South, we can still elope, right? _Please_?"

Evie gave a wry chuckle.

"Y'know, I just backed myself into a corner by saying you're the only guy I'm marrying so it's on me... yes, Dean, let's make elopement the back up plan. Hopefully it won't come to that but right now, I'm far from optimistic."

"You're not wrong there." Sam entered the kitchen looking peeved as he mirrored Castiel's stance and frowned at his brother and fiance; "Evie, why couldn't you just tell them outright? The more we keep things hidden the worse it'll be when it all comes out-and by God, it will come out!- so you need to get your shit together before things take a _very_ ugly turn."

Nodding, the black haired woman let out another groan and scrunched her eyes shut.

"You think I don't know that, Sam? I'm trying to protect Dean in all this. From what he's told me, you two have more to worry about with your dad than I do with my grandmother. Look, we're both up Shit Creek without a fuckin' paddle but we'll deal with it. You're the _goddamn Winchesters_. Lord knows you've both seen enough crazy stuff over your lives to be able to deal with a lil' ruse for a few days, right?"

"I don't like this, Everlyn." Sam sighed, shaking his head; "But if you insist, I guess I have no choice in the matter. So how are we playing this?"

Dean exhaled slowly.

"Well, for all intents and purposes, it appears she's only marrying _me_ so let's go with that-"

 

"And when she inevitably gets caught fucking me or you're found in a compromising position with Cas? Then what?"

Standing up, Dean leaned against the table and ran his hands through his hair as he felt his own headache brewing.

"We'll just have to keep our sex drives in check, then, won't we?" He stole a glance at Evie and a humourless smirk crossed his face. "All this secrecy, the sneakin' around? Just like old times, huh?"

"Yes, except this time, _I'm_ the other man! Urgh, this like a bad soap opera!" groaned Sam.

Castiel thumbed his chin thoughtfully, glancing over his shoulder out into the hall where muted voices could be heard discussing the upcoming nuptials. He could only hope that Chuck wouldn't slip up and spill the beans but giving his omnipresence, the angel felt he didn't need to worry too much. "Your parents won't appreciate an elopement but if it's the only way we can all be together, I have no quarrel with that. We'll need to be discreet." He smiled at Dean and a low chuckle rubbled in his throat.

"I'll try to keep my hands off you for a day or two but as soon as the honeymoon starts? _You're mine._ "

At that, Dean crossed his legs and shifted in his seat, unable to keep from smiling. It always excited him to hear Castiel claiming him as his own and tonight was no exception. Still, the angel had a point so, knowing fully well that the library was full of people who'd no doubt protest the action, Dean held back from kissing the blue eyed man and instead petted his head affectionately before he sucked in a lungful of air and plastered on his best _'I'm just fine'_ grin.

"Okay, folks. Let's get this show on the road. Curtain's up in five..."

"Dean, are you sure about this? The risks are too great-" Sam started but Evie silenced him with a hurried kiss to the lips, pulling back sooner than he'd like to join Dean's side.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I'm sorry for reopening old wounds from last year but we need to do this. I don't want Dean getting the shit beaten out of him or you and Castiel put in jeopardy just for being who you are. I'm doing this for all of us."

"Fair enough... I don't like sneaking around, but if it's a means to an ending we can all be happy with, then I guess I can't argue with you on that..." Sam replied wearily as he swept a hand down her bare forearm. He then looked at Dean and his jaw flexed.

"From here on out, I'm your best man, right? Try not to rub things in my face too much, you two."

"I make no guarentees, Sammy. Besides-" Dean curled his arms around Evie's waist and pulled her close to lightly nibble on her neck; "-She still owes me a round of Impala sex from earlier. Chuck being here kinda put a kiebosh on things..."

"Urgh..."Sam tried to keep the laughter from his voice but his hazel eyes twinkled softly.

Shaking his head, he set his face to neutral, gave Evie's shoulder a quick squeeze before he sighed and fell in line behind her and his brother as they once more returned to the library with Castiel silently following just in time to hear Chuck regale Maggie and John with a tale of bravery, love and vampires.

 

"...And that's when Evie was overpowered by the grand high vampire! She grabbed for her machete but the vamp was too strong-!"

John chuckled softly at the story and glanced at his soon-to-be-daughter-in-law, impressed by what he'd heard so far. "So, you're a hunter yourself, Princess? That's good. So you know the dangers of Dean's life-"

"Yeah... yeah, I know. I can handle myself just fine, John, but not gonna lie, back in Boston I thought I was gonna be Dracula's next meal before a certain handsome, plaid-wearing Prince Charming rushed in to save little ol' me!" Evie gave a high pitched giggle and she could visibly see Dean trying hard not to groan at how over-the-top she was being in trying to keep the lie going.

Still, he nodded and placed a hand gently on her neck, his thumb circling her cheekbone.

"Yeah, things got pretty hairy back there. Sam was knocked out cold and Castiel had a hard time fightin' off the rest of the hoarde but then I found Evie... handed her the weapon and boom- one beheaded vampire later, we're getting Sam patched up and she straight up asks me to buy her a drink. One drink leads to another and well, here we are!"

"Never had you down as the domestic type, Dean. Not your style. You just love 'em and leave 'em, at least, from what I've seen over the years..." John mused cooly, taking a sip from a bottle of beer.

Dean tried to keep from tensing on the spot but it was difficult.

"People change, Dad. I'm not the same guy I was in my twenties. Yeah, I fooled around a lot...but then I fell in love." He bit back the rising unease and instead gently turned Evie to him, kissing her sweetly on the lips; "In a lotta ways? _Evie saved me_."

"Ditto, Cowboy..." she told him sincerely, her smile genuine despite the nerves that bubbled under the surface.

John barked out a laugh and the sound reverberated through the room.

"Shit, you two are gonna give me a fuckin' cavity or three. So, when's the happy occassion?"

"Well, as soon as everyone's ready, we fly out at the first available flight which is..." Sam, who was sat at a nearby table with his laptop out, piped up; "...In exactly two hours from now."

Marie frowned slightly. "But I have no passport on me or luggage-"

With a grin, Chuck stepped forward. "Not a problem."

A single click of his fingers and at once, everyone was instantly transported to the First Class lounge of the nearest airport, passports and tickets in hands whilst three cartloads of carry-on luggage and dufflebags sat nearby. If the other people in the lounge had even the slightest inkling that they were in the pressence of the Lord, much less that he had literally just teleported eight people including himself into the airport out of thin air, they never let on and instead paid no heed to the sudden appearences.

Dean felt his stomach drop for a whole other reason. "Goddamnit Chuck, give us some fucking warning before you do that!" He snapped, voice noticably higher than before.

The deity smiled and plucked a chunky denim bag from the nearest trolley, handing it to an utterly bewildered Evie. "I took the liberty of providing you with your tablet, an iPod and a few magazines for the in-flight entertainment. If he needs it, there's also a couple of Xanax if Dean gets too antsy..." he said softly, patting her on the back.

John's brow crinkled and he looked at Mary, a note of worry on his face.

"We're flying?"

"Seems to be the case, John." She said with a sigh before glancing at Chuck; "Why not just cut out the middle man and zap us all straight to Vegas already? Seems a bit unnecessary..."

"Well, Evie's never flown before so Dean wanted her to have that experience at least once in her life." Sam replied, running his fingers through his hair and feeling mildly disorientated as the effects of the time jump caused him to experience a level of dizziness.

Clearly, Maggie was feeling the same and she took his elbow for support, squinting behind her glasses at the bearded God before her.

"Am I having a fever dream or summat? This is all a bit mad to me!"

"Try not to overthink it, Maggie. Consider me a dear friend of yours with...ah... _special powers_. Now, as much as I'd love to have a front-row seat to the whole show, I'm afraid Heaven needs me for other more pressing matters. Still, if you need anything, a wing and a prayer'll be enough to summon me-" Chuck said with a note of finality but Evie scowled and folded her arms.

"Hey, now! I thought meself and Rowena were going to go dress shopping! What about h-?"

"She'll meet you on the other side, Everlyn." Chuck said kindly; "Just as a thought, I think you'd look gorgeous in something Grecian but don't take my word for it! Look, just bare with me, alright? I know things are a little unusual-for all of you- but there's method in my madness. It'll all work out in the end."

"Fair enough, Chuckles, but if anything crazy happens, I'm out for your blood!" she retorted, wrinkling her nose.

"As to be expected, Evie. Right, you've all got your boarding passes and passports. Y'all have a family reservation at a lovely little spot called _The Aphrodite Inn_ just off The Strip. Your flight leaves in less than an hour so you'd want to get moving. Have fun!"

Before anyone else had a chance to interject, there was a short, sharp burst of golden light and a soft pop before Chuck disappeared in an instant, leaving behind his now signature calling-card of a single bronze feather in the place where he once stood. Bewildered, Maggie crouched to pick it up and studied the feather with a look of intense concentration mingled with confusion.

"Who was that guy? Strange chap..."

Evie licked her lips and grinned, glancing at Castiel. "Should I tell her or you?"

The senior angel rolled his blue eyes and shook his head. "Let her guess some more, Everlyn. Could be fun to watch her figure it out..." he said in a low voice so that the Keogh matriarch couldn't hear him and Evie bit back a giggle.

Her laughter died, however, when she spotted the look on Dean's face. He had gone deathly pale just as he had done when he was faced with explaining things to his mother and his hands were clenched into such tight fists by his sides that the knuckles had turned white, the boarding pass in his left hand crinkled from the exhertion.

He didn't immediately look at her, his worried gaze fixed solely on a large silver trash bin nearby but when he felt Evie's concerned gaze upon him, he gave a deep sigh and forced a mirthless smile.

"Dean? You okay, babe?" she asked him, cocking her head to one side.

 

 _"I don't want to get on this plane..."_ Dean said in a voice so quiet she had to strain her ears to hear him. Evie's heart gave a lurch of sympathy and instantly, she felt reprehensible. He was putting himself in the deep end of a long-standing phobia for her sake and the thought did not sit at all easy with her.

At that moment, Evie wanted to summon Chuck back and slap him hard. This all could've been so easily avoided but right now, she lacked the power of long range teleportation and since Castiel had also never been to Las Vegas before, she placed little faith in him being the solution. With a sigh, Evie pulled Dean into a hug and kissed the corner of his mouth reassuringly.

"I promise you I'll hold your hand every single step of the way and I won't let go until we're safely on the ground, okay? I'm sorry. You're doing this for me and you really shouldn't have to-"

"I _wanted_ to, Evie. I'm nearly fourty. Can't go through life avoidin' airports, can I?" Dean tried to chuckle but it was a weak noise that made him sound so small and lost. He ventured a glance to where his father stood a few feet away and green eyes met brown.

John's lip curled into a wolfish grin that was almost cruel. "What're you lookin' so morose for, boy? Scared of a lil' flyin'?"

Dean was about to reply with a cutting jibe of his own but Evie's hand on his shoulder stopped him and she shook her head. "Actually, I should be the nervous one, John. Dean can handle himself just fine but me? Ohh, I don't know what to expect. Bit scary, heh!"

John pursed his lips and the harshness of his smirk softened slightly.

"Princess, there's nothin' to it. You sit next to me, yeah? We need to have a lil' chat. I happen to be _quite particular_ about who my boy marries. I'm sure you've got plenty of stories to tell me with that cute-as-hell accent of yours!"

Evie snorted and forced a grin.

"Are _all_ you Winchester fellas so charming?"

 

"You tell me. You _are_ marryin' my eldest!"

Just then, the sound of a loud feedback screeching through a tannoy on the wall above them made everyone wince.

 

" _Final call for Virgin Air Flight 306 to Las Vegas, now boarding. Please have passports ready for inspection and boarding passes at the ready._ "

 

Ears ringing, Sam started to push at one of the three trolleys full of luggage, casting his brother a sympathethic smile as he passed. "C'mon. No time like the present."

Dean could only nod, pushing his own cart with Castiel silently bringing up the third as Evie followed them towards the gate, all three of them feeling less like a giddy wedding party and more like lambs to the slaughter...

 

\---------

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's canon for Dean to have a fear of flying but it's been a while since I re-watched the earlier seasons so apologies if his brewing panic attack seems a lil' OOC. Still, wanted to explore the whole "fear of flying" thing in broader detail and yeah, I think I went a wee bit overboard. Even so, I hope I got it right. Was drawing on my own most recent experience as a first-time lone flyer for inspiration so make of that what you will.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter! Bit slow but hey, Rowena's here so that's cause for mischief!
> 
> -Chubb

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 

The First Class cabin of Virgin Air Flight 306 was an experience, to say the least.

Instead of the cramped, hard airline seats Evie had expected to find, there were three long aisles consisting of four white leather Lay-Z-Boy style recliners, the space warm and inviting with soft light and a calming white decor.

Despite this, however, once he'd stashed his luggage in the overhead bins, Dean wasted no time at all in trekking to the small but impressively-stocked bar at the top of the cabin before he ordered a triple whiskey and knocked back half of it in one mouthful in a bid to drown his steadily fraying nerves. The bartender was sympathetic to a degree and gave him a reassuring smile but still quietly instructed him to pace himself as take off was due in the next twenty minutes.

Dean swallowed back the last of the whiskey, feeling it burn his windpipe. He glanced down the aisle at Evie, meeting her worried gaze as he watched her slip into the middle seat between John and Mary.

"Helluva way to travel." John mused, impressed as he stowed his ancient, threadbare dufflebag under his seat and made himself comfortable; "I could get used to this!"

Evie nodded in agreement but kept her green eyes solely focused on Dean, concern rising in her chest to bring about a constricting feeling. She watched as Dean hunched over his drink, nowhere near drunk enough to endure an relatively short three hour flight but doing his damndest to try as his whole demeanor radiated pure anxiety.

Whilst the other people in the wedding party got settled with the help of a lovely blonde flight attendent in a red and white uniform, Evie was all set to go join her frazzled husband-to-be and try to calm him when a strong, rough hand encircled her left wrist, startling her from her thoughts.

"Relax, Dean'll be fine. C'mere an' sit next to me, Princess. We've got three hours to kill. I wanna know your whole life story!" John said, flashing her a lady-killing smile.

Evie sighed softly and nodded, resigned to the fact that she wasn't about to escape her would-be-father-in-law's relentless questioning any time soon so, seating herself next to him, she pulled her denim handbag into her lap and tried to get cosy against the overstuffed leather.

"Sure thing, John." She forced a grin; "What would you like to know?"

John clicked his seatbelt on and pulled down the tray on the seat in front of him, pleased to find a small, stylish tv screen set into it. "Well, for starters, you're obviously not a Boston native. Your accent is _way t_ oo pronounced."

"Noticed that, did you? Heh, nothing gets past you, John..."

"Hey, it's my job to pick up on the little details. Kinda necessary in our line of work, y'know."

John smirked and a tiny ripple of fear crept up Evie's spine. She knew she'd have to seriously edit the truth and lie her ass off to both him and Maggie over the next few days and despite not even being in the air yet, she was already beginning to feel the makings of exhaustion take hold.

Still, in a desperate bid to keep the peace, she decided to humor him.

"Mmm, well I'm from Dublin, originally. Born in a nice enough coastal town just outside the city called Howth. It's right by the ocean so sometimes, depending on how the wind turns on any given day, you'll either get a nose-full of lovely sea salt or the stench of fish guts..."

John stroked his beard and regarded her with keen interest whilst Mary tried hard not to roll her eyes. The sheer level of deception Evie was putting upon them all did not sit well with her and the blonde woman shook her head, deciding to opt out of the conversation by turning her attention towards browsing the inflight safety instruction leaflet.

"You're a long way from home, Evie." John replied; "What where you doin' in Boston when my boys ran into you? Apart from killin' vampires, I mean? You got family out there?"

Evie gave him a wistful smile and glanced over the top of the seats to her right. Her mother, grandmother and Sam were all getting settled nearby and the youngest of the two Winchester brothers caught her gaze mid-laugh to give her a slightly quizzical look before he once more put up the facade and grinned at an indistinct joke Marie had cracked.

"My cousin and his wife lived out there for a while..." Evie said slowly, thinking through her back story. She cleared her throat and rubbed a finger under her nose; "Yeah, I went out to visit them but I also wanted to check out the idea of going to college there. The economy's not great back home in Ireland and the likes of good jobs are hard to come by so I figured- new country, new prospects. Couldn't hurt..."

"Oh yeah? What did you want to study?" John asked, twisting slightly in his seat to prop an elbow on the plush arm rest as he watched her. Evie inhaled sharply and tried to keep her expression neutral and light.

"Psychology. Particularly the effects of trauma in...a-abuse victims." she murmured. Technically, it wasn't far off from the truth, her role as a member of The Guardian's Vigil giving her some insight into what things would be like as a therapist so for now, she went with the more believable version of her life story.

The dark haired man nodded and stroked his chin.

"So, you like to get inside people's heads, is that it?"

"In a sense. I'm a pretty compassionate person, John. I hate seeing people suffer and I only want to help. Also, psychology is a pretty interesting subject on its' own merits so it was an easy choice to make. I was thinking of learning to become a psychotherapist...that was until Senor Suckhead decided to kidnap me and attempt to bleed me dry..." Evie tried not to squirm under his intense brown gaze but it was difficult and she stole a look over at the bar.

Dean had ordered another whiskey but this time he'd decamped from the bar and was heading in her direction. Standing near his mother's seat, he inclined his glass to her and smiled weakly.

"Hey... mind swappin' seats with me, Mom? Wanna stay with my best girl." Dean took a mouthful of alcohol and hissed through his teeth; "What're you folks talkin' about?"

"I was just telling your father about how I was looking into studying the psych course in Boston." Evie lay just enough emphasis on each word to subtly convey the ruse to Dean and he shook his head wearily, shifting as Mary vacated her seat and went to join Marie, Maggie and Sam in the next aisle over.

"Ahh, yeah. That's Everlyn for you, Dad. She always wants to make a difference."

"Cute _and_ smart! You're battin' above average, Dean." John quipped as he watched Dean slump into the seat at Evie's right.

She chuckled softly and took Dean's hand to intertwine their fingers, holding him in a tight grip as she felt the tremors of fear ripple through him.

"Please, John. I'm the one punchin' above my weight. Never thought I'd meet such a great guy right off the bat but hey, life's just full of surprises!" She reached out to lightly pet Dean's hair and he sighed deeply, nuzzling into the touch as he drained the last dregs of his whiskey and rested his head against her shoulder.

"Mmm. We've been pretty much inseperable for the past year." he said, fatigue evident in his voice.

"Never thought you had it in you, Dean. You never were the sentimental type. But I suppose people can and do change over time. Lord knows I certainly missed enough of your life up to this point to not get the memo-" John started only for the sentance to be cut off half-way as a tannoy announcement drowned out the rest.

_"Good evening, folks! This is Captain Mitch Freeman speaking. If you'd like to take a few moments to get aqauinted with the Fasten Seatbelts sign, we'll be up in the air soon. In the meantime, please pay close attention to the safety procedures which will now be demonstrated by our lovely cabin crew."_

 

Dean's grip on Evie's hand got even tighter and he scrunched his eyes shut, breathing heavily.

" _Shit...shit, shit, shit...!_ " he groaned under his breath.

 

"Dean, focus. Remember everything I told you about grounding yourself, okay?" Evie's voice was calm and her free hand reached to cup his jaw. She leaned in close enough for their noses to touch and he finally opened his eyes, wide and terrified.

 

"Take a deep breath, babe."

 

He nodded mutely and did as she asked, inhaling a shaky lungful of air.

 

"Hold it for five seconds. Focus. Release." she said gently, rubbing her fingers against his stubble and feeling the air rush through his lips as he exhaled, his chest heaving slightly as he ran through the techniques she'd told him about for warding away the onset of a panic attack.

Normally, _he'd_ be the one helping her through things after another anguished night of terror, screaming and cracks in the concrete walls of The Bunker but now that the tables were turned, Dean felt deeply vulnerable sat in that reclining chair as his father stared at him, a brow arched at the display of helplessness from his eldest son.

"This happen a lot with you, boy?"

"N-Not really but planes? _Fuck_ planes..." Dean ekked out, not looking at his father as he slowly opened his eyes and concentrated only on Evie's kind face, her brows crinkled with quiet worry. Neither of them paid much heed to the inflight safety instructions, instead focusing only on each other as she held his hand tightly and gently stroked along his jaw, quietly urging him to take deep, steadying breaths.

Dean almost found himself calming down but no sooner had his heart-rate begun to steady itself, the sudden rush of the jet engines surging to life caused him to bite back a string of colourful swearwords as he felt the plane gather speed and barrell down the runway.

The nose began to tip upward into the sky and he found himself pinned into his seat by the force of the plane shooting up into the air with a not-at-all-reassuring rumble, his ears popping painfully as it climbed through the dark clouds, higher and higher until it finally levelled out and the Fasten Seatbelts sign switched off.

Dean's breath became shallower and he found himself taking in air through his nose, trying hard not to gasp as the panic seized him. It was so rare for him to feel this nervous that it was practically unheard of but right now, the situation was so far out of his control that it frightened him to think of all the worst-case scenarios that rushed through his mind at a mile a second.

His fight-or-flight response kicked into overdrive and he found his head began to jerk in all directions as he tried to familiarize himself with the exits. Dean wanted off the craft, to be back safely on the ground where things were easier, there was no dangers of an engine exploding and ripping a hole through the cabin, no violent decompression or threat of a hijacking.

"Dean...Dean, come back to me." Evie's voice sounded far away and disorted by the growing terror and he was barely aware of her hands on his shoulders until they grabbed his head and firmly turned him towards her.

He was trying his absolute damndest not to burst into tears and he huffed out a breath, blinking furiously. _"Help..."_ he whispered in quiet desperation.

Clearly, John heard him as he gave a throaty chuckle and clapped a hand on his eldest son's back.

"Don't be such a fuckin' pussy, Dean! We'll be on the ground before you know it. Stop bein' ridiculous-!"

 _"John."_ Evie's voice was calm but authoritive and her expression was stern, swiftly wiping the mocking grin off the dark haired man's face without any futher words. She frowned deeply at her almost-father-in-law and made a mental note to chew him out later but for now, her only concern was making sure Dean didn't have a heart attack.

She pressed his head against her chest and urged him gently to listen to the steady beat of her heart, something he often told her do whenever it was _her_ that was caught in a cycle of panic and fear. Whispering soothing words, Evie caressed the base of his skull and decided to apply a subtle hint of angelic grace in a bid to calm him down.

"Want me to knock you out?" she said, so low that only Dean could hear as her lips barely moved against his forehead.

Dean could only nod in reply, his hands white knuckling the arm rests.

Concentrating hard so as not to give the game away, she focused her grace on calming Dean's aura, currently orange with ill disguised panic and vibrating dangerously close to all out chaos. The tiniest hint of a blue glow came from her hands and washed over him, the effects instantanious as he slumped against her chest and closed his eyes.

At first glance, it seemed he had merely passed out from sheer terror and John snorted at the sight.

As soon as she got Dean sleeping soundly in his seat, Evie rounded on John in an instant, barely able to keep her anger under the surface.

"Don't you _dare_ joke about this or tease Dean for being panicky. Fear of flying is a very real and recodnized phobia, John. You might think the way forward is to get Dean to 'man up' but you're being a complete dick and it really doesn't help. I'm only saying this once: you continue to rile him up, to mock him in anyway, _I will fucking end you._ Got it?"

John's left eyebrow quirked upwards and he studied her for a long minute as he weighed up her words. "Fair enough. I doubt you'd do much damage in a fist fight, Tiny, but you wanna go? Name your time an' place. Don't think I'll go easy on you just 'cause you're a chick." the cockiness and bravado rolled off him in such intense waves that it took most of Evie's willpower not to roll her eyes but she persisted and leaned in close enough to let her breath tickle his ear.

"I am completely serious, John Winchester. You hurt him, you have to answer to me and let me tell you, you are dealing with a force beyond your comprehension."

"Whatever you say, Princess." John drawled, pulling back and flagging down the nearest flight attendent. "You really care about him, dont'cha?"

"More than _you_ ever did, clearly..." Evie muttered and she could see something shift in John's face as her words touched a raw nerve. The smirk died, replaced by a hard, thin line where his lips should've been.

"I don't know what Dean told you-"

"He told me _enough_ , John. You know where my loyalties lie and I'm tellin' you here and now: you do anything at all to disrupt this wedding or make Dean-or Sam for that matter- feel inferior? You will _not_ live to regret it."

 

The Winchester patriarch glared at her but wisely chose not to speak any further other than to order a double Scotch on the rocks from an oblivious air hostess. The remainder of the hour was spent in tense, uneasy silence until, using the excuse that he needed the bathroom, John eventually stormed off and Evie sat shaking with quiet fury in her seat.

The fact that he could be so flippant and dismissive of Dean's phobia rubbed her the wrong way. It recalled painful memories of her own father's patronizing attitude and her skin prickled with indignation as she tried to shut down the triggering sensations racing through every single nerve in her body. Turning to look at Dean, she swallowed back a knot of agitation and took a few calming breaths of her own until the feelings passed.

"Chuck, help us all to survive this fucking week..." she murmured aloud, placing a hand over an unconscious Dean's and using her free one to pinch the bridge of her nose as she screwed her eyes shut.

 

"Hey, you okay?"

 

Sam's voice brought her back and she glanced at him.

"Your dad is a _fuck-tard._ "

 

"Oh? What'd he do?"

 

"Just being a total dismissive, condescending dickwad when it comes to one of his kids being distressed. Not gonna get into it right now, Sammy. I'm just so annoyed..." Evie raked a hand through her hair and groaned before she shook her head and leaned back against the seat.

 

Sam sat down next to her and frowned upon seeing Dean passed out next to her.

"I know he hates flying but is he alright? Did he faint or-?"

"I put him under, Sam. His entire aura was on the verge of one of the worst panic attacks I've ever seen. Dean doesn't need that, much less any grief from his father. I'm sorry, guys..." Evie sighed heavily and scrubbed at her eyes, which began to burn with the onset of frustrated tears;

"...We should've just drove to Vegas... if only I hadn't mentioned missing my family, we wouldn't be in this whole sorry mess. Dean's nerves are frazzled, I'm trying hard not to punch John into the next decade and let's not even _go there_ with the whole notion of trying to pretend it's not all three of us going up the aisle. God, everything just got so much more complicated than I anticipated..."

Sam petted her shoulder and stole a quick, chaste kiss to her forehead.

"We'll be landing in just under an hour or two, Evie. We'll deal with things on the ground but right now? I'm staying here with you and Dean."

"Thanks. I feel better already." Evie cracked a weak smile before glancing behind her through the gap in the seats to where Castiel had a whole row to himself and was staring intently at Evie's tablet in his hand, a pair of chunky red over-the-ear headphones encasing him in his own little bubble.

She waved a hand to get his attention and bit back a giggle when he startled.

"Hey, Angel Cakes. What'cha watchin'?"

" _Blue Planet._ For a mere mortal, Sir David Attenbourgh is extremely knowlegable when it comes to speaking of the creatures of the deep." Castiel said thoughtfully as he pulled off his headphones and held up the tablet, showing it paused on an arresting shot of a Great White Shark leaping out of the water.

 

Evie shuddered at that. "Nature documentaries are always fun, Cas, but no word of a lie, Great Whites are straight up terrifying!"

 

Sam pursed his lips. "Seriously, sharks?"

 

"Seriously, _clowns?_ "

 

"Touche."

 

Dean stirred slightly in his sleep and mumbled incoherently but didn't wake up. Castiel leaned forward and drapped an arm over the top of the seat before him, staring down at his sleeping lover.

"Is he alright?"

"Had to put him out for his own good, Castiel. I could feel his panic in my own soul and John was giving him some shit for-I quote- ' _being a pussy_ '. Urgh. Someone needs sensitivity training..." Evie said in an annoyed tone.

Glancing beyond the senior angel over the other rows of seats, she eyed the door to the bathroom but there was no sign of it being occupied, the light above it put in the off position. She turned her gaze towards the opposite end of the cabin and sure enough, there was John propping up the bar and shamelessly flirting with the red-haired bartender.

"Want me to talk to him later?" Sam offered, following Evie's gaze.

"You can try if you think it'll help but I'm in the camp of believing it'll be as effective as bashing your head against a brick wall. C'mere, Sam. Let's just get in some time together before we wind up seperated for the next few days. I'm missing you already..."

Sam smiled weakly and rested his head on her shoulder, moving to lift one of her hands to his lips and gently kiss her knuckles. "We'll get through this. Trust me, there are worse situations to be in. I'll handle my Dad. In the meantime, you should rest for a lil' while. You look tired, Evie..."

"Thanks but I'm okay. Technically don't need to sleep anymore, remember?" she chuckled softly and felt Castiel pat the top of her head.

"Any problems with John and you report them to either of us, alright?" he said firmly.

She nodded and nestled once more into the seat, adjusting herself so that she had a Winchester sibling on both shoulders. Closing her eyes, she focused on steadying her breathing all the while trying to hold back the ever-present fear that she had bitten off more than she could chew...

 

\-----------

 

Two hours later, after a somewhat bumpy landing had roused Dean from his grace-induced slumber, the wedding party enjoyed a relatively smooth transition through McCarran Airport's Arrivals lounge. Customs was a breeze and for a time, Evie dared to hope that there was to be no more hitches in the plan for the week.

There was some disagreement over how to get to the hotel, however, and so outside the terminus surrounded by a fleet of taxis, John and Mary argued loudly about their prefered modes of transportation.

 

"A people carrier doesn't exactly scream _style_ , Mary! Can't we hire a limosine or something?"

"John, all I want is to go back to the hotel and lie down. It's after midnight, I'm tired and I'm just not in the mood argue cars with you. A people carrier would be big enough to fit all eight of us so I don't get why you're being such a dick about this. Style, my ass!"

Sam sighed and pulled his wallet out of his pocket, counting up the cash inside.

"Let's just get a damn taxi before it gets too late-"

"Oh, _c'mon!_ There's gotta be a classic car hire place around here somewhere!" John snapped, glancing across the road to the large Enterprise dealership that had a number of Fords lined up in the lot, the chrome and metal glinting under the streetlamps.

"Just pick a car and be done with it already!" Evie groaned, rubbing her temples.

 

_So much for best laid plans..._

 

The sound of a loud horn blasting twice made her jump out of her skin. Whirling around in the direction of the noise, Evie's eyes widened upon seeing a familiar face smiling at her from the driver's seat of a massive pink Cadillac convertable that pulled up at the kerb.

"Need a ride?" Rowena quipped as she drapped a green velvet-clad arm over the door and flashed a set of pearly white teeth. John clapped his hands together, rubbing them gleefully.

"Now that's more like it!"

"That car won't hold nine people, John!" Mary groaned, folding her arms as she watched her husband pay her no heed and proceed to fill the trunk full of luggage. Evie glanced at her mother and grandmother, who both looked tired and drawn but somewhat alert.

"Mammy, Granny? Do yous want to ride with us or-?"

"No, no! We'll get a taxi just fine, dear. It's no trouble. Apparently, there was a few hundred bob in my purse I forgot about. What was the name of the hotel again?" Maggie said with a slight yawn, taking off her glasses to rub away the smudges with a fistful of t-shirt.

"Y'sure? You don't wanna ride down The Strip in a pimp mobile, y'know, get the full Vegas effect?" Evie asked as she placed her grandmother's suitcase into the Caddilac's spacious trunk.

"A fine idea, sweetie but your gran and I just want to get to bed and crash out. Maybe we'll take a spin in the morning." Marie said kindly and Evie smiled. There was no bells or whistles with her mother and she loved her for that.

Turning, she watched as John Winchester attempted to round the car and hop into the front passenger seat but Rowena cut him off with a withering look that was enough to make him rethink the action.

"Excuse me, this car is solely for the bride, the groom and the best men. Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Father of the groom, Red. Helluva sweet ride you got there! That a 1959 model or-?" John said cooly as he swung his leg back over onto the kerb.

"I don't care." Rowena drawled before she cast Evie a warm smile and inclined her head.

"Come now, deary, let's get this show on the road! That Chuck fellow filled me in. Said I was to take extra special care of you and your boys. Don't know if it's my _official_ title but he seems to think I'll be acting as your Maid of Honor or something!"

Evie chuckled and pushed past a wounded looking John, pulling open the door and getting cosy in the front passenger seat.

"Well, I never really gave it much thought, Rowena, but the job's yours if you want it." She indicated the three other women standing on the kerb and cleared her throat.

"Mammy, Granny, this is my good friend Rowena MacCleod. Rowena, meet my family."

Maggie arched an eyebrow. "Jaysus, she's very like our Sinead, in'she, Marie?"

Marie nodded and tried to hold back a yawn. "Mmm, there's a certain resemblance... nice to meet you, dear. Forgive me if I don't leap into the backseat. I'll let my daughter have all the fun tonight. Right now, I'm fit to drop. Commuting takes a lot outta me."

"No worries, dear. All in good time." Rowena replied kindly as Sam, Dean and Castiel piled into the backseat of the convertable.

"Hey, what about us?!" John yelled with a frown as the witch revved the engine and began to pull out into the traffic.

Mary just shook her head and pulled him back by his flannel shirt.

"Let the kids have their fun. We can hire something fancy tomorrow if you've still got a stick up your ass about it. Right now, though? I need a burger, a shower and a nap in that order and I'll be damned if I don't get it. Stop complain' and make yourself useful."

The dark haired man sighed, resignated to defeat and nodded before placing two fingers to his mouth and emitting a shrill, piercing whistle. A yellow taxi sped into view, coming to a stop at the kerb outside the Arrival's lounge.

"Ladies...!" he drawled, scowling as he watched his wife, Maggie and Marie pile into the back before he took a petulant seat in the front near the driver and together, the two cars sped off into the neon-illuminated night...

 

\-----

 

 _The Aphrodite Inn_ was impossible to miss.

Though it was on the very edge of the crowded, eye-wateringly bright Strip of hotels, casinos and snazzy nightclubs, rather than be lost in a sea of neon lights and cookie-cutter buildings, the hotel stood out from the rest, a towering ten storey building of white brick and gold-flecked marble that wouldn't have looked at all out of place in a Greek epic.

Steering the Cadillac up a long lawn past a large fountain featuring a naked woman surrounded by sculpted cherubs, Rowena parked the car at the entrance and handed the keys to the waiting valet before following the boys and Evie into the hotel.

The brief reprieve from John's grating company had been a relief to Evie and she could see Dean visibly more relaxed to boot but they both knew that the peace couldn't last forever so they grabbed what few quiet moments they could.

At the spacious reception desk, the gang checked in and found that Chuck had taken the liberty of booking the entire tenth floor Penthouse Suite, which upon a quick ride on the elevator, revealed it to span a total of ten luxerious bedrooms connected by an enormous airy living space, every single inch of the place dripping in finesse. There was even a white baby grand piano overlooking the floor-to-ceiling windows and Evie audibly squealed upon seeing it.

Though she only knew a handful of songs to play, Dean sat down beside her on the plush little leather stool and half-heartedly joined her as she attempted to play ' _Hey Jude_ ', knowing it was his favorite childhood lullaby. He leaned into her as she plucked the ivories and wrapped his hands around her waist, wanting so much for it to just be him, her, Cas and Sam but he knew that the quiet moments were all together to be brief and soon, when their parents arrived once again, the chaos will reign supreme.

 

"Pick a room, Rowena. Figure you'll be staying for the week." Sam said kindly as he stretched his sore muscles and headed down the hall in search of the bedrooms. The witch nodded and followed along, peering at him with interest.

"That's the plan as far as I'm aware, Samuel. However, is it true that for all intents and purpose, my dear Everlyn is only marrying your brother for the sake of not upsetting the family tree?"

"In a manner of speaking..." Sam sighed as he pushed open the first door he passed, revealing a spacious queen room decorated in white and gold furnishings. He took Rowena's small overnight bag from her shoulder and placed it at the foot of the bed before sitting down atop the mattress.

Swiping a hand down his face, he shook his head.

"I don't like it anymore than Dean or Evie does but it's for the best. Don't know how we'll swing things and get away from our parent's judgemental gazes but at some point over the next few days, we'll find a quiet moment and...I dunno... drive out to the desert to elope?"

"You haven't exactly thought this through, have you, Samuel?" Rowena mused, joining him on the bed, the mattress sagging under their combined weights.

"At this point, Rowena, everything's kinda _'fly by the seat of your pants_ '. I'm trying to deal with things as best as I can but no word of a lie, I really don't want to face my father when he finds out the true story." He gave her a stern look; "I know I'll never be able to trust you completely but all I ask is that you say nothing to throw any of us under the bus."

"Oh, ye of little faith! What good would come from me spillin' the beans? Though, giving my track record, I'm not surprised you feel that way, dearie." Rowena petted his shoulder; "Things haven't always been so smooth with you boys but Everlyn is a kind soul. She reminds me of myself in many ways when I was a wee lass of her age so I do have a great deal of affection for her. The last thing I'd want is to ruin her wedding. Doubt the fact all you want, Sam, but you have my word- I'll keep shtum until you tell me otherwise."

"Thanks, Rowena. You..uh... probably want something in return, don't you?" Sam cleared his throat.

The witch chuckled low in her throat.

"Cover my bar tab for the entire week and we'll call it even."

 

"Heh-heh. Alright, I can do that. I'm gonna order some room service. You hungry?"

Sam stood up and watched as the red haired woman flopped back onto the bed and yawned.

"No, I'm fine, thank you. Gonna get some beauty sleep. Come hell or high water, I'm takin' your blushing bride for a dress fitting! Have to conserve all my energy. Urgh, whoever said we women enjoy spending hours shopping for the perfect outfit clearly never realized just how exhausting the task actually is!"

"I feel you. I have to go grab a suit myself."

"I look forward to seeing all you lovely, sharply dressed men! Warms the gaping, empty void where my heart is!"

 

Sam chuckled and shook his head before he headed for the doorway.

"Goodnight, Rowena. Have fun tomorrow in case I don't see you."

"Nighty-night!" the witch said through a yawn before Sam shut the door and took to depositing his own luggage in the room across from hers.

After he had pulled off his boots and flannel, he briefly thought about rejoining his fiance, brother and Castiel in the living area but all the mental and physical exhertions of the night were beginning to take their toll so he held in a yawn of his own and lay back against the foam-filled comforter on the bed, his eyes growing heavy as the enticing lull of sleep began to take hold.

He was almost out for the count when there was a short knock at the door.

"Sam? You decent?"

Evie's voice was low and hesitant and he smiled at the sound.

"C'mon in. I was just about to crash out but I can stay up if you need me to-"Sam started but at that, the door opened sharply before Evie crossed the room in three short steps, clammering onto the bed and straddling his hips with her knees before she kissed him deeply, passionately as her hands fisted in his hair.

Sam was startled at first but quickly eased into her urgent touches as he eagerly kissed back, letting his tongue dance against hers and taste the salt of the in-flight peanuts on her lips before he drew back to take in some much needed air.

"You okay?" He said breathlessly, propping himself on his elbows as she sat on her haunches between his legs. Evie exhaled deeply and nodded, a furrow appearing in her brow.

"Not really, no. I _hate_ that we have to hide things, Sam. I really shot myself in the foot with these wedding plans. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's fantastic seeing my ma again and yes, I do somewhat enjoy my granny's company but I'm nervous as hell. This could all get _very_ ugly _very_ fast and I just...I just..." she trailed off and pushed the heels of her hands into her eyes, fighting back the urge to cry or scream with abject frustration.

Sam rubbed his hands over her knees in a bid to soothe her.

"Hey, no-one ever said planning a wedding would be easy and that's purely the regular kind! Darlin', it just can't be helped at this point. I know it sucks but we both need to be on our guard around your granmother and my father. Like you said, this could go sky high. I'm prepared to endure the fallout however intense it may be but I worry about you in all this and about Dean too."

"What are we going to do, Sam? You know what I'm like. Tell me something is _verboten_ and I just want it even more. I was hoping we could fool around for a bit before our parents get here but whilst the risk of getting caught was always something of a thrill to me, there's just too much at stake right now...at the very least, I wanted to say goodnight to you." Evie said dejectedly, moving to stand up but Sam's strong hand ensnared her waist and pulled her flush to his chest.

"I know. Hopefully this seperation thing won't last longer than a couple o' days max but not gonna lie, it's gonna be hard for me too. I'm...I'm tryna not think of how this whole relationship started, the whole thing with you an' Dean. I'm over it, or at least I _think_ I am but yeah, it feels more like sibling rivalary than straight up jealousy when I think of Dean having you all to himself. I wanted to be the first one to take you up the aisle..."

"I promise I'll make things up to you, Sam." Evie kissed him again and then pulled back to gently caress his cheeks. "I love you so much and this kills me. I know it's only for, what 48 hours at most but yeah, you got me good, Moose."

"Ditto." Sam replied, stroking along her bare back and feeling sorely, achingly tempted to undo the knot in the halterneck of her maxi dress. He managed to stop himself in time, however, and his heart gave a dull lurch as she pulled away and crawled off the bed, headed for the door.

"I can't wait until we can put this whole stressful week past us and cut loose on the auld honeymoon."

"Mmm, yeah. Does Hawaii have nude beaches?" Sam quipped playfully, folding his arms behind his head and grinning.

"Careful, now! You keep on dreaming, Moose." Evie chuckled before she gave him a doeful smile; "Talk to you in the morning. I'll be in the room to the left of Rowena's if you need me. Goodnight, lover. Until we meet again."

"Goonight, Evie. Love you." Sam blew her a kiss and she chuckled weakly before closing the door over once more and leaving him alone in jarring silence. Shaking his head, he lay back on the bed and attempted to drift off by closing his eyes but his mind was awash with turbulence and so, sleep did not come easy until he eventually gave in to emotional exhaustion....

 

\---------------

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooff. This chapter did NOT want to be written. Took me a solid two weeks to nail it to the wall and exorcise it from my brain. Writer's block hit me like a motherfucker but I'm mostly over it now. Some good dress shopping action and John Winchester being a bit of a dick.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this one. Took me long enough!
> 
> -Chubbs

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Meanwhile, Evie and Dean were putting on a brave, united front in the living space as Maggie, Marie, Mary and John finally arrived in the suite having made a brief detour to grab some food along with several drinks. Whilst Marie and Mary quickly headed to bed, Evie's grandmother and Dean's father remained and considering that they were both visably drunk, Evie and Dean cringed at the implications.

Dean wanted to run, to sling Evie over his shoulder and hide in the bedroom with a dresser barricading the door but instead, any fight he had left in him died the moment Maggie swaggered up and fixed him with a leery, drunken grin.

"My granddaughter's found quite the catch!" the silver haired woman hiccupped, breath heavy with God-knows-how-many shots of Hennessy as she leaned in close and placed rough hands on Dean's cheeks, her touch hard and lacking in finesse as she poked and prodded him, sizing him up like he was a captive gazelle fit for a lioness.

"Helluva gene pool you come from! You, yer father and brother-strappin' young hunks if I ever saw them!"

"Uhh.. t-thanks, Maggie!" Dean didn't know where to look. He knew from Evie's brief warning that her grandmother was a flirt but even at that, he was caught completely off guard when one of Maggie's hands dropped past his jaw and gave his right buttock a painfully hard grope.

"Ohh, if only I'd gotten to ye meself! -Hic!- Mighty fine arse on ye...!"

Dean tried so hard not to cringe, wishing the floor would open up a portal to Hell and swallow him whole. Fortunately, just before he seemed set to die of sheer embarassment, Evie came to his rescue and placed a hand on her drunken grandmother's shoulder.

"Hey, keep yer hands to yourself, Granny! This one's mine!"

"Damn shame. Is his _brother_ single at least?" Maggie said, failing to stop a belch escaping her lips as she swayed under Evie's guidence towards the bedrooms.

"Behave, old woman! Go to bed. Don't want you complainin' of a sore head in the mornin'. Go on." the black haired woman sighed, pushing open the door to an empty room and guiding Maggie in. Once she was settled, Evie said a quick goodbye and made a hasty exit, returning once more to the living room where John reclined on the couch with a tumbler full of scotch. Catching her eye, he gave her a wolfish smirk.

"Your grandmother tells me some interesting things, Everlyn." John quipped as he regarded her from over the rim of his glass.

Evie froze in place, a prickle of fear shooting up her spine. She shot a glance at Dean but he was just as stoic, his face a picture of ill-disguised concern as they both lay in wait of John Winchester's next words.

Evie exhaled sharply and flicked her hair out of her eyes, folding her arms over her chest.

"Nothing salicious, I hope?" she replied, trying to keep her voice light despite her nerves.

John swished the scotch around his mouth before swallowing with a hiss through his teeth.

"What's this I hear about you commitin' _suicide?_ " His brown eyes raked over her figure and Evie felt her stomach drop through the floor, her hand automaticly moving to grasp her left arm as the thin pink scar running from elbow to wrist began to ache for the first time in close to a year.

She stole a glance at Dean and he could see the pain in her green eyes.

"Dad... that's a rough subject." He interjected, scowling.

John drained the last of his scotch and placed the glass on the coffee table with a dull clatter.

"Is it? You mind tellin' me what's goin' on? Y'all are clearly hiding something. Princess, your story don't add up. Maggie was all kinds of confused when I tried talkin' to her about you. No mention of a psych course or a move to Boston. Face it, kiddo- you're a _shitty liar."_

Evie cleared her throat roughly and shuffled her feet against the carpet.

"My grandmother gets things mixed up sometimes, John-"

 

"That's a convenient excuse."

Evie cast Dean a pleading look, biting her bottom lip. He nodded and stepped towards her, winding his arms around her shoulders. After a long moment, he considered his words carefully.

"Everlyn's had a rough time of things in the past. Yes, she...she died under tragic circumstances. Look, I don't know exactly what Maggie told you but you _really_ don't want to pull at that thread, Dad. It's a sensitve subject and frankly none of your damn business-"

"I'm _makin'_ it my business. Don't want you marryin' a chick whose gonna go nuclear on you at the first sign of trouble." John grunted, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

Evie glared at him.

"Well, aren't you just a shining ray of love and understanding? Look, think whatever the fuck you want about me, John, but I'm good right now. I've had my share of problems but Dean and I? We're a team. We share things-good _and_ bad- and we talk about the stuff that overwelms us. It's healthy and it works for us. I don't expect you to be sympathetic but as I've told you before, you try and come between us, you're gonna have a fight on your hands."

Sniffing slightly, John folded his arms behind his head and glanced at his eldest son.

"You really wanna marry a nutjob?"

Dean bristled and held Evie a hair tighter.

"Stop it. Don't you _dare_ talk about her like that."

"Aren't we all a little nuts anyway?" Evie replied, rougher than she intended. Dean could feel the anger rolling off her in waves and he sighed deeply, slipping a hand down to grasp one of hers in a bid to stop her from blasting his father into the next century. She swallowed and huffed out a breath.

"You have absolutely no right whatsoever to judge me based on my past, John. Like you have no skeletons in your closet! Seriously, _go fuck yourself!_ "

John grinned and reached to pour himself more scotch, his brown eyes following Evie as she snapped out of Dean's grasp and stormed off towards the bedroom.

"Someone's got a temper!"

Feeling his own irritation flair, Dean's lip curled into a snarl and he glared darkly at his father.

"I'll deal with you in the morning!" Turning abruptly, he jogged after his fiance and left his drunken father in the living room.

 

Slamming the bedroom door hard enough to rattle the hinges, he stood shaking against it before he moved to click the lock and stepped towards the bed, listening as Evie angrily stomped about the ensuite, the sound of soap bottles clinking in the sink loud and petulant.

Finally, after about five minutes, she emerged naked save for her blue underwear and sat next to him on the edge of the bed as she took to tugging the clips out of her hair.

" _Who the fuck does he think he is, the judgemental bastard?!_ " she yelled as a bobby pin snagged against her black locks; "Why did my grandmother have to go an' run her damn mouth?!"

Dean rubbed his face with both hands and flopped back against the mattress.

"Christ, the thought of eloping is just getting better and better the longer I have to be around him...!"

"Y'think?! Honestly, I'm so fucking done with everything, Dean. I can't take much more of this. Something's gotta give and I'll be damned if my grandmother or your father rile me up to the point that I wind up blowing up this goddamn hotel suite!"

Dean pulled her flush against his chest and ran his hands along the curve of her spine in a bid to soothe the rage that bubbled under the surface.

"Calm down. This is exactly what he does to people, Evie. He's a shit stirrer-"

"-Who likes to lick the spoon, no doubt." Evie groaned, her hands tensing against the fabric of his flannel as she nuzzled her face against the crook of his neck. A whine escaped her and she found her hands snaking under his shirt, desperate to find comfort in the warmth of his skin against her own.

"Evie..." Dean watched as she roughly wretched open the fabric, buttons popping off as she gave little regard to them, tugging the shirt off his shoulders and throwing it in the general direction of the floor. He sat up and held her at arm's length for a moment, his jaw a hard line.

"I know you're mad. You're tense and you're frustrated. _I get it_ but right now, I'm really not in the mood for some angry hate fucking."

"It's not that, Dean...I just... _fuck_ , I just want to curl up next to you and sleep for a decade and pretend this whole ordeal a'int happening." she sighed, sitting between his legs as she tried to concentrate on the soothing sensation of his fingers gently stroking down her forearms.

"I know, Baby. I'm right there with ya. Besides, even if I _was_ in the mood, something tells me the soundproofin' in this room a'int like The Bunker. Don't think your relatives would appreciate the noise levels, heh..."

"To hell with 'em. Like that ever stopped you before!" Evie pouted, reaching to rid him of his jeans. Dean shook his head, not protesting the action as she slid the denim from his hips and left him in just a pair of red boxers, pausing for a moment to trail her nails over his abdomen.

Dean couldn't help but let out a low moan, arching into the touch but he knew he couldn't give her his A game. He was too tense, too full of anxiety and doubt to even contemplate anything sexual and he could see the disappointment in her green eyes.

"I'm sorry...I hate to take another rain-check but I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate me fallin' asleep on top of you." He caressed her cheek and pulled her close to land a soft, chaste kiss upon her lips.

"I can think of worse ways to die but I get it, Dean. Just promise me that this dry spell a'int gonna last much longer. I know I said I don't mind you getting what you need with Castiel but don't think I haven't noticed that things have been dwindling between us lately. I'm not mad or anything- just...I _do_ miss you sometimes." Evie lay down against his chest and kissed his sternum, the soft fuzz of his chest hair tickling her nose.

"Right back at'cha, Sweetheart. I have been droppin' the ball but it'll get better, I promise."

"How can you be so certain, Dean? We haven't even been in Vegas 24 hours and already we're both frazzled."

A low chuckle rumbled in his chest and Dean draped an arm around her waist, his free hand moving to pull the crisp white comforter over them both.

"I'm Dean _fucking_ Winchester. I killed Hitler, saved the world a buncha times and I've literally been to Hell and back. What's a little family drama? I know it's been rough but these things, in my experience at least, have a way of workin' themselves out in the end. It'll pass..."

"Yeah, like a fucking _kidney stone_...!" Evie grumbled, snuggling into him and tangling a leg around his as she got comfortable.

Dean nodded but said no more, reaching to flick the switch on the bedside lamp and plunge the room into semi-darkness, the only light being from a rogue beam of silvery moonlight from the uncovered window.

 

After twenty minutes or so, Evie drifted into a turbulent sleep, twitching every so often and mumbling incoherently. Stroking her hair, Dean tried to catch a few Zs of his own but every time he closed his eyes, he could see his father standing before him with that condescending smirk of his.

He remembered every slight, every cruel word and rueful look and as the hours ticked by, Dean tossed and turned in a bid to get away from the turbulent memories. Finally, sometime around 2am, he gave up trying to find any semblance of sleep and instead lay against the overstuffed pillows counting every single one of Evie's breaths as his fingers traced nonsense patterns along her bare back.

Whilst he often confided in her during his own nights of regret and bad memories, right now he needed a more neutral voice of reason and his thoughts drifted to Castiel, shacked up in his own room across the hall but seemingly a world away. Briefly, Dean considered getting up and sneaking into the blue-eyed angel's room in search of a sympathetic ear but he thought better of it, the risks outweighing the benefits.

Another hour passed at an achingly slow pace and Dean felt himself growing restless with a mixture of frustration and boredom so, moving slowly so he wouldn't wake his fiance, he gingerly extracted himself from Evie's arms and got up to head towards the ensuite, closing the door and flicking on the overhead light.

A shower seemed like a good idea so, familiarizing himself with the fancy chrome contraption bolted to the white tiled walls over the Jacuzzi tub, he fiddled about with the dials until the spray of water was as hot as he could withstand. Shuffling out of his boxers, Dean stepped into the tub and under the warm spray, wincing slightly as the water sizzled against his tired skin.

With a low groan, he adjusted the pressure with the flick of a dial and closed his eyes, letting the water knead the heavy knots of tension out of his back. He stood under the shower for a short while, savoring the quiet moment alone and focusing on the heat upon his muscles until a short, sharp knock at the door alerted him to the fact that Evie was now awake.

"Can I come in?" she asked, the door opening a tiny fraction.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, could use the company, Sweetheart..."

Grabbing some of the little shampoo bottles off the countertop, Evie pulled off her underwear and joined her husband-to-be under the spray, gasping as the seering tempature of the water brought her to full alertness and she winced as her body adjusted to the heat.

Dean pulled her close, taking a bottle from her and set to work massaging her hair into a mess of vanila-scented bubbles before a quick rinse and he pulled her back against his chest in a needy hug, his chin resting in the dip of her cavicle.

"Can't sleep?" she asked, her fingers intertwining with his as his hands rested atop her stomach.

"I tried... too much on my mind. I don't know how I'm gonna get through a morning of suit shopping with that jackass. Believe me, Everlyn, there'll be words, not just with my father but with Maggie too. She had no right whatsoever to air your past like dirty laundry, 'specially to a guy she barely knows. I'm pissed at that." Dean said tersly, holding her closer.

Evie smiled in spite of herself. "You an' me both, Cowboy. My granny was never the most tactful woman to begin with. Even when she's sober, she's one for the gossip but get some Henny into her? Ooof. Talk about loose lips..." Turning in Dean's embrace, she looped her arms around his neck and kissed along the hard line of his jaw.

"....The woman has no tact or filter. She'd sell me and my mother down the river for a red cent because, frankly, Maggie May Keogh just _thrives_ on drama. She's happiest when she's poking her nose in other people's business so she can judge, critcise and preach about how kind and virtuous she is. It's all a ruse, Dean. I _know_ her. I used to think you had to love family unconditionally but in all honesty, I've endured her pressence for so long that I'm used to her bullshit. That being said, a year without hearing her rag on me has given me a false sense of security. I got too comfortable.... forgot how she is..."

Dean nodded and swept his fingers through her hair, kissing her forehead.

"God, you deserve a gold medal in endurance for everything you've put up with in life. And I thought _I_ had it tough..."

"We both do, Dean. But hey, let's just keep on fighting. It's all we can do. If we stop and let it get to us, the fuckers win and we can't have that now, can we?"

He nodded and swept his hands down her sides, pausing to briefly caress the thin, silvery-pink line of the scar trailing down her left arm before he raised it to his lips and kissed all along the pale flesh from elbow to wrist.

"You've done enough fighting for one person, Everlyn. Let me handle this."

 

"Dean... I can fight my own battles, you know that." Evie sighed, resting her forehead against his.

"I know. You're one of the strongest people I know but sometimes it's good to take a step back and let someone else pick up the burden. I'm here for you whatever happens, Baby. I love you too much to just sit back and watch you suffer needlessly."

He held her against him under the hot spray of water and exhaled deeply as she took to gently caressing his sides and back, her touch featherlite as her nails traced the knots and curves of his shoulder blades. They said nothing more, content to just enjoy a quiet moment in the sanctuary of the shower until, as the hot water began to grow tepid, the lack of heat forced them to emerge once more into the bedroom.

Dean covered his bride-to-be in a large white towel and pulled her close as he deftly dried her off before she repeated the action with him and they both returned once more to spooning under the comforter watching the shadows dance across the ceiling.

Sleep came a little easier after the forgiving heat of a hot shower but even so, Evie's thoughts ticked over, her dreams turbulent and uncertain as she rested against Dean's back, her arms entwined around his waist. Several hours later, as dawn rose over the horizon and slowly filled the room with a soft amber glow, her eyelids flickered and twitched before snapping open, a familiar presence rousing her from an uneasy sleep.

 

"Good morning." Castiel was seated at the end of the bed in nothing more than a simple pair of blue pyjama pants, his expression one of quiet reflection as he watched Evie sit up and scrub at her face.

"Hey, Cas. To what do I owe the pleasure?" she murmured softly, not wishing to waken Dean as he continued to snore beside her.

"I heard what John said last night. His comments were completely uncalled for." Castiel said in a low voice, shifting closer and placing a comforting hand on Evie's shoulder. She sagged under his touch and rested against the plush headboard.

"You're telling me. I could kill him but I don't think Dean or Sam would appreciate the move..."

At that, Castiel gave her a tiny smile.

"I have some news that will make you feel infinitely better."

"I'm all ears." She curled her arms over her knees and glanced at the senior angel. He appeared well rested, his black hair sticking up at random angles and she chuckled softly, reaching to smooth down a lock near his left temple.

"Consider this a wedding present. Sam, Dean and myself had always hoped to bring you to Vegas some day regardless of there being a proposal involved. When we all first toyed with the idea with a certain degree of seriousness, I became aware of the fact that some of the bigger shows would require a great deal of forward planning to book..." Castiel leaned into her touch and peered at her through his lashes, his expression calm and full of love.

"We're going to see a show?" Evie asked, cocking her head to one side.

Castiel nodded.

"Remember the night Dean and I admitted our feelings to one another?"

"Yeah, heh. We _really_ should play Truth or Dare again soon. That was fun..." Evie said with a grin as she recalled that one bawdy night in The Bunker little over six months ago when everything changed between the green eyed Winchester and the wayward angel. Castiel nodded once and gently pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"Do you recall the song that was playing when Dean and I kissed that night?"

"To be honest, Cas, I was kinda too busy fangirling and searching for the camera to remember but uhm... wait, was it....? Holy shit, wait... _did you get tickets for-?!_ "

Castiel's smile widened and he flashed her a set of pearly white teeth, his blue eyes sparkling with joy. "Yes. I had to enter into a lottery and I could only get a maximun of four tickets due to limitations but I know you always loved this singer and she certainly has soundtracked some of the more signifigant moments in our relationship."

Evie tried her best but she couldn't contain the squeal of sheer excitement that tumbled out of her mouth and in an instant, she flung her arms around him to hug him tightly.

"Oh my God, Castiel! You serious?! That's _amazing!_ "

"Ssshh. Don't tell Dean. I want him to be taken completely by surprise." Castiel replied, holding her at arm's lenght. Composing herself, Evie nodded and cleared her throat, watching as Dean began to stir next to her.

"Sure, sure! I can keep a surprise!"

"I just got the confirmation email an hour ago. The concert is taking place in the MGM Park Theater at 9pm tonight. I couldn't quite get VIP tickets but we'll be right next to the stage so the view should be excellent."

Evie giggled and flopped back against the pillows, her mood lightened considerably by the welcome news. "Oh, man! Dean's gonna _freak!_ "

"Who-minna whutnow?" the man in question mumbled as he slowly sat up and rubbed the dust from his eyes. Evie and Castiel exchanged a knowing smile before he scooted up the bed and watched Dean slowly come around from his slumber.

"Hello..."

"Hey, Cas..." Dean replied wearily, sitting upright and pulling the angel into an embrace before placing a sweet, innocent kiss upon his lips. "Sleep okay?"

"Somewhat. I woke up a little over an hour ago. I try not to fret about today's activities but as you have said before, I doubt any of us wish to wear a jinxed rental tuxedo."Turning to Evie, Castiel gave her a slightly curious expression and leaned against Dean's arm.

"Do you have any particular preference for colours, themes...? What colour tie should we wear, for example? I've never attended a wedding before so forgive my ignorance."

Evie chuckled and petted his hair, smoothing down the flyaways.

"Don't worry about it, Angel Cakes. Out of all the things on my mind right now, something as trivial as a wedding theme hadn't even entered my head but, since you asked, I suppose a touch of blue to bring out your eyes wouldn't go amiss..."

"Mmm, sounds good to me." Dean yawned and rubbed his face before kissing Castiel's cheek and pulling back the covers as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and took to pulling a pair of jeans out of his suitcase.

"What about you, Evie?"

"What'dya mean?"

"Any thoughts on the dress?"

The black haired woman shrugged and idly picked at a loose thread on the comforter.

"Won't know 'til I see it, I guess. No doubt my grandmother'll have something to say about the fact I'm far from a blushing, virginal bride so white's outta the picture..."

Dean chuckled knowingly.

"I'm saying nothing!"

"Whatever you decide to wear, I'm sure you will look absolutely radiant, Everlyn." Castiel said kindly, watching as Dean pulled on his underwear and jeans followed by a vintage Sabbath t-shirt before shuffling around in search of his boots.

"Thanks, Cas. Wish me luck and hope I don't wind up on the news for murderin' my Granny..."

Evie sighed as she slowly got up in search of her own clothing.

"She certainly is tactless." said Castiel with a frown.

"Mmm, I'm not letting her spoil things any further but if she tries, so help me, I'm not above slappin' the head off a seventy year old woman! Give me strenght!"

 

Castiel was about to reply when there came a knock on the door. Pulling on a purple sequined tunic, Evie tugged on a pair of white shorts before sprinting to it and peeking her head around the door. Rowena stood outside dressed in a simple red Maxi, hair piled into a messy bun atop her head and she smiled fondly at her friend.

"The girls and I were just discussing breakfast options. We can eat here or get something along the way. I'm told this hotel has an excellent buffet!" said the witch, holding up an informational leaflet outlining the facilities at The Aphrodite Inn.

Glancing over her shoulder into the bedroom, Evie shrugged.

"I don't mind. I'm not really hungry, to be honest, Rowena..."

"Anxious?"

"Little bit, yeah."

"Well, the boutique I recommend generally treats the bridal party to lashings of champagne so you'll need to eat _something_ , dear! No sense running the risk of getting drunk before noon!"

Evie wrinkled her nose and let a low chuckle escape her lips.

"You're talkin' to an Irish woman, Rowena. I might just take that as a challenge! God knows I could certainly use a tonic for my nerves...where are the others?" she glanced beyond the red haired woman to look down the hall towards the spacious living room and she grimaced as her gaze met with John's.

The patriarch of the Winchester clan was looking a little worse for wear after a night of heavy Scotch drinking, his eyes rimmed with red and his appearence dishivelled despite a change of clothing. Still, his brown eyes lingered on hers for a moment, his expression unreadable in the early morning light until he was distracted by Mary joining him by the couch.

"You'll be fine, Everlyn." Rowena petted Evie's shoulder, jolting her back to reality.

"I hope so..."

"Just say the word, dear. I have at least two dozen excellent curses in my personal arsonal if anyone attempts to make this day anything less than enjoyable for you."

Evie smiled. It was comforting to know that even in a place as low as Hell, she still had some good friends...

 

\-----

Blinking against the rather jarring bright lights of the changing room, Marie Keogh swayed slightly in her seat as her third glass of champagne rushed straight to her head. She wasn't much of a drinker to begin with but when offered a flute of expensive-looking pink bubbly from an overly entusiastic sales clerk upon entering the doors of Couture Bridal Boutique, she found it hard to refuse.

The small breakfast of smashed avocado and egg on toast that she'd pecked at that morning in the hotel's buffet did little to dull the effects of the alcohol and by now, as the hands of the clock moved ever closer to 3pm, dizziness and a faint hint of nausea was beginning to set in.

Still, for Evie's sake, Marie managed to hold it together long enough to pass a delicate crown of thin golden leafs to her daughter through the thick curtain, a number of rejected dresses slung over the silver rail nearby.

"Are ye decent, pet?" the older woman asked, anticipating the reveal of the upteenth dress of the day.

Evie's voice was low and tired but noticably brighter than before.

"I-I think we've cracked it, Mammy. The flower crown _really_ ties things together but sure, don't take my word for it." She slid the curtain back to reveal what she quietly hoped would be the one dress to rule them all.

Marie gasped, placing a hand to her chest to keep her heart from leaping up her throat at the sight before her.

 

"Oh, _Everlyn!_ "

"Well?" Evie stood in simultanious anticipation and dread, her hands on her hips.

"Sweetie, you look like an angel!" Marie gasped, breathless and emotional.

"You said that five dresses ago, Mammy-!"

Marie shook her head and composed herself, a small laugh escaping her as she set the half-drained champagne flute down on a nearby table that was postively groaning with all manner of glittering, bedazzled accessories.

"Well, this time I mean it. You look absolutely radient. White and gold is definitely the way to go, I think!"

Exhaling the breath she was holding, Evie's shoulders relaxed and she adjusted the delicate golden leaf halo atop her head.

"Yeah? I had no major plans to have a set colour scheme but funny how it worked out. So...veil or no...?"

"The crown is enough. It's different, sure, but it's very you! Elegant and understated. Besides, compared to that merange of a dress your grandmother picked out earlier, this one is so much more your style, Everlyn." said Marie as she folded her arms and studied her daughter in the light.

"Come on show the rest of us. I think we're on to a winner with this one!"

"God, I hope so. Anyone who said wedding dress shopping is a fun activity was clearly a glutton for punishment!" Evie sighed as she took up a handful of white silk and slid her feet into a pair of sparkling gold platform stilletos that added a good three inches to her height before she stepped out of the dressing room and linked arms with her mother, walking slowly into the main body of the bridal boutique.

The idly chatter between the other three women in the party instantly ceased as Evie walked in and there was a sharp intake of breath. The soon-to-be-bride couldn't help but clench her jaw with anxiety as she released the fabric and let the dress settle, standing in front of a full lenght mirror.

"Sooo...verdict?"

 

Mary Winchester was the first to speak up, her smile warm and heartening.

"I don't know a great deal about fashion but honestly, out of all the dresses you'e tried on today, this one seems almost made for you, Evie. You look fantastic."

Evie breathed a sigh of relief and caught the blonde woman's hazel gaze as their eyes locked in the reflections of the mirror. One down, two to go... she thought, nerves bubbling up in his stomach as she glanced at her grandmother from over her shoulder.

Maggie Keogh was topping up her champagne glass and she chuckled her approval, saluting her granddaughter by raising the flute, not a single care in the world as half the contents slopped onto the floor.

"Absolutely beautiful! Not too revealing either. You could almost pass for a virgin in that!"

" _Granny!_ "

Marie gave her mother a reproachful look and plucked the glass out of her hand, passing it to the sales clerk who nodded in silent agreement and took the champagne bottle out of sight.

"Stop it, Ma! Everlyn's a grown woman. You can't expect her to be all virtuous and innocent at this point in her life. 'Sides, can you blame her with a fiance as good looking as Dean?"

Mary coughed roughly and cleared her throat, shaking her head.

"That's my son you're talking about, y'know. Lil' creepy."

"Sorry, Mary, but I'm not exactly blind. Both of your boys are quite easy on the eyes if you don't mind me saying. Most important thing is, though, they've got the personality and kind hearts to match. My daughter's marrying into a good family." Marie replied sincerely as she took a seat next to her soon to be sister-in-law, smiling all the while.

Cocking her head to one side as she sipped on her glass of bubbly, Rowena watched as Evie twirled before the mirror, the fabric swaying gently with her movements.

"I don't think you really need any more accessories than the crown, dear. The dress is simple but classy, any more bling would just make it look overworked if you want my honest opinion."

Nodding, Evie pushed her black hair behind her ears as she studied the reflection before her.

Out of the ten or so dresses she had forced herself into over the last four hours, this was by far the only one who felt like it belonged on her figure. Made of pristine white silk, it was figure hugging without being overtly clingy and had something of a Greecian design with delicate runching details inlaid with gold along the straps and a flowy cowl neck to give just a small hint of cleavage, while a plain gold sash around her waist highlighted her curves.

Glancing over her shoulder, the back of the dress dipped low enough to expose the intricate black sigal tattooed across the expanse of her back and though the skin was exposed, Evie didn't feel cold in the slightest.

"All good?" The sales clerk enquired as he stood watching Evie smooth out the non-existant creases in the skirt of the dress, twirling several more times.

She gave him a wide grin and nodded, only for her smile to die in an instant when she made the mistake of glancing at the price tag and seeing the abundence of zeros.

"Sweet merciful Christ, that's a _lot_ of money for one dress!" she gasped weakly, feeling faint from a combination of nerves, shock and lack of proper food.

The sales clerk smiled, all overly bleached teeth and too much fake tan.

"Yes, but when you look that amazing, money is no object. It's Gucci, darling. We only stock the best here at Couture."

Swallowing hard, Evie's mind wandered to the two fraudulently-aquired credit cards stashed in her handbag. She'd had a pretty good run of things up to now but even with Sam's constant reassurances ringing in her ears, she strongly doubted she could get away with-much less justify- spending close to $10,000 on a single dress.

"I-I need a minute..." Evie murmured dejectedly as she resigned herself to giving up her dream dress.

Sensing her trepidation, Rowena gave a knowing smirk and placed a hand on the sales clerk's back, her voice dipping to a low tone as she whispered into his ear before he abruptly straightened and clapped his hands together gleefully.

"Great! I'll go write you up!" He cooed, obviously delighted at the prospect of a chunky commission.

" _Wait, what?!_ " Spinning around so fast she almost tripped on the end of the dress, Evie cast Rowena a look of abject horror; "Rowena, you can't be serious-!"

"Consider it your ' _something new_ ', a gift from me!" The witch said brightly as her grey eyes sparkled with mischief before she extended her hand and revealed a tiny powder blue hex bag into her palm which she then promptly slipped none-too-subtly into the sales clerk's blazer pocket.

Evie groaned and massaged her forehead.

"How many times must I tell you not to bewitch people, Rowena?!"

"Oh, shush! Don't go spoiling my fun!"

"Urgh... I need a drink... and a burger...!"

 

Knowing better than to get on the wrong side of a powerful being such as the formidable witch queen mother of Hell itself, Evie shook her head and returned to the dressing room to change back into her civies before she rejoined the others on the boutique floor, watching with a bewildered stare as the sales clerk bounced over and took the dress out of her hands with a flourish.

Whatever strange kind of spell Rowena had placed upon him seemed to work as a sort of hypnotic trance, the man being coherent and perky but completely oblivious to the fact that he just charged less than $1,000 on a Gucci dress complete with shoes, crown and sash that he dutifully wrapped up in a large white box and bow before sending the five women on their way with a giddy wave.

Standing on the sidewalk next to where they'd parked the Cadillac, Evie shook her head as she watched the witch delicately manovure the precious cargo into the trunk.

"You are _completely_ insane, Rowena! I love you to bits but for cryin' out loud, please don't go making a habit of hexing people! I'm on thin enough ice with Sam and Dean over you as it is!" Evie said with a scowl.

The witch just smirked and rounded the car to the driver's seat as Mary helped Maggie into the backseat.

"Oh, where's the fun in that? You worry too much, Everlyn! Relax, we'll be long gone by the time my little hex wears off." Rowena reached over to boop Evie's nose affectionately.

Cracking her knuckles loudly, Mary leaned back against the plush white leather of the backseat and draped an arm over the window, glancing down the street towards the throng of people coming and going in all directions, tourist and local alike.

"Y'know, I'm gettin' pretty hungry. There's a steakhouse a few blocks down if you girls fancy grabbin' a bite to eat. I'm payin'. Gotta treat my new daughter-in-law somehow!"

"Ahh, cheers, Mary! You don't have to do that-"

"Think nothing of it, Evie. I'm glad we finally got the dress shopping done. It took four hours but at least that's something crossed off the list. You happy with the bridesmaids outfits?" Mary replied as Evie was all set to climb into the front passenger seat.

"Yeah, I think that shade of gold suits everyone. Mammy, don't you agree?" Evie said but Marie gave no reply, her thin figure rooted to the spot as she stood upon the sidewalk, her eyes wide as they stared at a point somewhere amongst the sea of people pulsing down the Strip.

"Mammy, what're you...?"Evie asked only for the words to die on her tongue as she followed her mother's horrified gaze, her heart plummeting through the floor.

 

Standing motionless amid the hustle and bustle of the crowd was an imposing figure dressed in a crisp black and white suit, white hair buzzed down hard and harsh as a pair of cruel, watery grey eyes returned Marie's molified stare with intensity. The man's face was all hard edges and sharp angles, a taunt jaw covered by a clipped salt-and-pepper beard, his smile hungry and sadistic to reveal a number of slightly crooked teeth.

Evie wanted to do a double take, trying so hard to believe it was a case of mistaken identity or a trick of the light but there was no mistaking the glowing red light of the man's aura, radiating pure malevolence along with the unmistakable stench of sulphur burning her nostrils as it wafted up the sidewalk, turning her stomach.

There was no mistaking it.

Dessie Keogh stood less than twenty feet away from his horrified daughter and wife, unmoving and eerily still.

"M-Mammy... do you see him...?!" Evie almost choked on the words, her throat dry and constricted as she struggled to find the strenght to scramble for her mother's hand in a bid to seek reassurence, confirmation that the vision before her wasn't just some twisted walking nightmare.

It took several seconds for the touch of her daughter's hand to register with Marie.

Jolting back to reality as she felt trembling fingers around her own, the older woman pulled Evie into a protective embrace, looking away for a single moment to cup her head in her hands.

"I saw him. Don't panic. Don't react." Marie's words, wrought with fear, were little more than a whisper, too low for the others to hear.

"N-No... he's...he's dead. It's not possible-!" Evie gasped, her voice trembling with the onset of panic; "I feel his energy, Mam...it feels so-so real-!"

Marie gripped her daughter even tighter, her expression stony. She appeared to want to speak but could find no words to offer comfort. Turning in unison to once more glance down the street, both women were alarmed to find that the haunting spectre of their greatest tormentor had seemingly vanished into thin air.

Evie desperately wanted to dismiss the encounter as the trappings of wedding stress and too much free champagne on an empty stomach but with all her senses finely tuned from a year spent hunting and her status as a fledgling angel, there was no denying the sheer level of malevolent intent behind Dessie's smile, the blood red of his aura sending icy shivers of terror up her spine.

Her heart hammered painfully inside her chest and she stole a glance between Maggie, Mary and Rowena, all giggling and laughing in the Caddilac, oblivious to the sudden shift in mood.

Evie's gut instinct told her to call Castiel- he would know exactly how to sense a violent spirit, calm her and soothe her troubles but she stopped short of pulling out her phone, not wishing to spark a panic amongst her three fiances.

If it was a false alarm, a shared hallucination between her and her mother, whatever the case there was no use in getting everyone on edge but even at that, the black haired woman couldn't help but fret.

 

The last thing she needed was a visit from the ghost of her turbulent past....

 

\--------

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Hera, this chapter can get fucked in the ass. It was hard to write for a number of reasons, one mainly being that I have little to no experience of writing threesomes. I read a helluva lotta Dean x Sam x Reader/OC smut but tryna write it? Ehh, brain says NOOO. Also, I was dealing with writer's block, health issues both physical and mental so forgive me for the long wait. I normally like to post on a schedule but life can be awkward sometimes...
> 
> Still, some interesting interactions and whatnot but personally, I’m glad this chapter is at least done in a way I’m finally happy enough with. I tweaked it as best as I could but methinks I could do with a beta or whatever… Hrrmmm. Not gonna fret. Some fun stuff coming up in later chapters what with a concert and DRAMA. For now? I'm going to take a break, go to Pride Karaoke and pace myself for a bit. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Chubbs

**CHAPTER SIX**

Across town in a reasuringly expensive tailors opposite a large aquarium-themed casino, Dean, Sam, Castiel and John were getting down to business being fitted for their tuxedos. However, the task was far from a fun one and there was a noticable fog of tension in the air as Dean took to shooting his father filthy looks whenever their eyes met, neither of them saying more than monosymbolic grunts when forced to interact.

Across the boutique, clad in a pair of smart black slacks and a half-buttoned white shirt, Sam idly browsed the selection of hats before feeling in need of some light relief from the uneasy atomosphere, he took to trying on several headpieces all the while sending a number of amusing selfies to Evie's phone complete with silly Snapchat filters.

 

_**Sam:** _ _Excuse me, I mustashe you a question! LOL_

 

His phone pinged with a reply 20 seconds later.

 

_**Evie:** _ _A top hat, really? You look like a weirdly sexy Monopoly man!_

 

_**Sam:** _ _Do not pass Go, get your ass straight to jail!_

 

_**Evie:** _ _But I'm too pretty for jail, Sam! They'll eat me alive! Will you protect me from the animals on the inside?_

 

Sam chuckled softly to himself as he peered at the screen. He had been missing her a great deal in the short amount of time they'd been seperated and it was a tangible ache inside his chest. Sighing, his fingers tapped out a reply.

 

 **Sam:** _Always and forever, babe. I love you. Miss you like crazy. Need you. Xx_

 

It was a few minutes before he got a text back, which was unusual as she was normally quick to reply. Little did he realize just how troubled Evie was behind the screen but right now, he figured she was just swept up in the excitement of dress shopping so he decided not to fret too much.

 

_**Evie:** _ _I miss you too, Moose. Could really use you here right now._

 

 _ **Sam:**_ _You okay?_

 

Another long minute of silence before his phone pinged.

 

_**Evie:** _ _Not really. Can't talk over text but something's come up. Something big. I'm trying not to freak the fuck out but it's hard._

 

Now Sam's smile turned to an expression of worry. He glanced over to where Castiel stood, currently giving an embattled grin as an overly friendly seamtress snaked a measuring tape up the inside of his left thigh and brushed dangerously close to his crotch.

Sam sucked in a breath and rubbed his jaw. Without really thinking, he typed a hasty reply, feeling his stomach do a backflip as the notion of what he'd just wrote surged through his brain.

 

_**Sam:** _ _Are you pregnant?!_

 

The message had barely been sent when his phone flashed her reply.

 

**Evie:** _No, I'm not fucking pregnant, Sam! Not injured or anything bad like that but I'm rattled. We got the dress shopping done after a few hours and it was all going well until we decided to head for food. Mammy spotted him before I did but I felt it, Sam. Felt the raw evilness rolling off him._

 

His relief was short lived and getting up from the plush black leather chair near the mirror, Sam headed into a secluded corner of the tailor's shop to speak to her properly. The phone rang twice before connecting.

"Hey, Sammy..." Evie sounded exhausted despite the noise of revelary in the background and he grimaced, feeling dread ramp up inside his chest. Whatever had her so peturbed clearly was a big deal if she wasn't willing to discuss it over text.

"...H-How goes the suit shopping?" she tried to keep her voice light and breezy, no doubt not to alert the other women to her anxiety but Sam knew her better than that and leaning against a doorframe, he spoke slowly.

"Everlyn, what is it?"

"I-I saw my father, Sam. As real as the nose on my face. I thought-I thought it was just an illusion, a hallucination from too much champagne and not enough food but my mother saw him too. This is bad. I-I don't know why he's here, Sam but.... _fuck, I'm scared_." Evie's voice was low and the background noise had suddenly been replaced by that of steady traffic, suggesting she had stepped outside for some degree of privacy.

"That's...I don't know what to tell you, Evie. Are you sure it was him?"

"Positive. For as long as I'm alive, I'll never forget the face of that _bastard_. It was him alright. Same cruel smirk and cold, dead eyes. I'm trying to hold it together and get through this meal in one piece but...Sam, I'm worried about my mother. She's barely said a word since we got to the steakhouse. This is hard enough for me but for her...I can't begin to imagine how freaked out she must be. How far are you guys from finishing up at the suit shop? We need you. _I need you_."

Glancing across the floor, Sam watched as Dean fiddled with an aquamarine tie, scowling into the mirror as he roughly tied it in a Windsor knot. Meeting Sam's concerned gaze, his expression softened slightly and he turned, forcing a smile.

"Send Evie a selfie. I think I found the right tie."

"Dean... I got her on the phone right now."

"Oh, awesome!" Dean crossed the floor and took the phone from his brother. Mindful of the ever-present eyes of John gauging his every move, the older Winchester sibling took a deep breath and chuckled.

"Hey, baby! We're almost done here. Just have to get Castiel suited and booted and we're good to go. How's my best girl-?"

"Shit's about to go down, Dean. Get your arse to Black Angus on the Strip as quick as you can. When I can find a quiet moment, I'll fill you in." Evie said tensely. Dean frowned but quickly composed a poker face, flashing a megawatt grin as he felt his father's gaze on him.

"No problem, Sweetheart. We'll be there in about twenty minutes give or take. Keep my seat warm. Love you!" he said brightly before cutting the call and handing the phone back to Sam.

Getting up from his seat near a rack of discounted dinner jackets, John thumbed his nose and folded his arms over his chest, considering his sons with interest.

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothin'. The ladies are currently in Black Angus, wanna know if we'd like to join them. Feel in the mood for steak?" Sam said, swinging his arms back and forth.

John cocked his head to oneside. "Steak? Sure, I could eat. Could do with a remedy for this damn hangover..." he swept his hand to massage his aching forehead and grimaced before glancing at Dean. "Don't know why you're givin' me the stink eye all fuckin' day, kiddo, but you need to knock it off before I knock you out."

At that, Dean's smile soured and he glared once more at his father.

"The things you said last night were uncalled for, Dad. Evie's been through a lot. We all have. That's no excuse for you to act like a dick or pass judgement on her. I'm only saying this once so you better fuckin' listen-" Dean took a step towards his father, leaning right in until their chests practically touched;

"-If you start some shit, you do anything to disrupt this wedding or make the love of my life feel anything other than happiness, so help me I will send you back to the afterlife myself! You think you can get away with making people feel like crap but hey, I can take it. Have done most've my life but you leave Everlyn outta this!"

Seeing how serious Dean was, John arched an eyebrow and took a step backwards. He glanced between his sons and Castiel before sighing deeply and running his calloused fingers through his hair. "Okay... okay, look. I don't want to see you make a mistake, Dean. Marriage is a huge deal and if you're lucky, it's usually a once-in-a-lifetime event. Clearly, you love the chick- _don't ask me why_ \- but if she's the one you want, then...shit, okay I'll shut my mouth on this one. I know I fucked up with you an' Sam....but I'll try my best not to ruin your day."

He held out his free hand, jaw set in a tight line.

"You have my word."

Dean exhaled sharply. "Glad to see we're on the same page for once." He shook his father's hand.

John nodded and then wrinkled his nose at Sam's unusual choices of head gear.

"The top hat's a bit much, though..."

"Yeah..." Sam forced a weak grin; "Evie said I looked like the Monopoly guy."

John rolled his eyes and laughed low in his throat.

"Well, at least she's gotta sense of humor. C'mon. I'm jonsin' for some good steak an' good company. Wanna do this right. I'll talk to that Maggie woman, make sure she don't run her mouth again."

"Thanks, Dad. That's all we ask." said Sam.

Nodding, John slung the black bag containing his suit over one arm and headed to pay for it, leaving Sam, Dean and Castiel alone in the fitting area. Having swiftly changed into a light blue suit, Castiel straightened his lapel and glanced at the two men in his midst.

"I couldn't help overhearing the phonecall, Sam. Is everything alright?"

"In a word, no. We gotta get to her before something bad goes down. Let's get moving." Sam replied, placing the top hat back on its' stand before taking up his own suit and following his father.

Dean's eyes lingered on Castiel. No word of a lie, the angel looked handsome in his suit, a matching waistcoat and simple white hankerchief in his breast pocket. Were it not so incredibly risky giving that his father was stood less than six feet away chatting to the seamstress about prices, Dean would've happily kissed Castiel to show his approval but he swallowed the sensation, focusing his attention and concern over Evie's wellbeing.

Whatever it was that had her speak so curtly, it had to be bad and his stomach churned uncomfortably as he made his way to the changing rooms...

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes and a short cab ride later, the men had rejoined the women in a bustling steakhouse on the Strip. John and Maggie were lost in spirited conversation over a couple of T-bones, laughing and boozing but though she tried her best to smile and joke around with the others, Evie's poker face was beginning to slip.

Under the pretense of needing to refill her drink, she headed to a secluded section of the bar where she finally managed to get Dean alone and fill him in on the situation.

"...My mother saw him before I did. It was... I don't even know how I can describe to you the sheer level of terror I felt that moment, Dean..." Evie said softly as she took a hefty mouthful of rum and Coke, her fingers trembling on the glass despite feeling her husband-to- be's hand gently run up and down her spine.

"Does this mean he's alive in this dimension?" Dean replied, his brows furrowing with concern as he tried to reassure her and stop her shoulders from quivering with ill-disguised fear.

"I don't know what to tell you, Dean. All I could feel in regards to his aura was evil. It was blood red and intense, like feeling pure hellfire dance across my skin. I tried to focus, to see if it was a demon wearing my father as a meat suit but honestly? I was caught completely off guard and it all happened so fast that I couldn't... _shit_..."

"What do you want to do? We can't let this lie." Dean said, pulling back his hand to rest against hers as his thumb lightly traced the bump of her knuckles. Evie nodded and knocked back the rest of her drink, staring at him with a haunted expression.

"No shit, Sherlock. Y'know, I recall Chuck mentioning there were stirrings in Hell but he told me not to get involved...you don't think he meant something like this, do you?"

"You know him better than I do, Evie. But I tell ya, if this is some weird kind of test by him? He's a bigger dickbag than I ever gave him credit. I mean, why the secrecy? Last time I checked, angels were supposed to _help_ with pesky demons and monsters. The fact he's kept you outta the loop? That stinks of bullshit." Dean shook his head and absently nibbled on a French fry before swiveling in his seat at the bar to see Sam return from the men's room.

"Hey..." the younger Winchester sibling said warily as he took a stool on the opposite side of Evie. "Just realized something. Whatever your father's re-imergence means, we're in an awkward position if we have a fight on our hands..."

"How do you mean, Sammy?" Evie blinked at him.

"This whole trip happened so fast we didn't even get to grab any weapons. Granted, I never really expected we'd need them since we're all _technically_ on vacation but yeah, we've been caught with our pants down and then some." Sam sighed.

Evie grimaced and ran a hand along her left arm. In the last year, she had grown used to the familiar chill of celestial metal against her arm, wearing her angel blade stashed up the sleeve of her jacket but now, in one of her most vulnerable moments, she felt completely naked without the weapon. Exhaling a shaking breath, she swept a hand through her hair and signalled the bartender for another round of drinks.

"Any suggestions, boys?"

"Short of attempting to rob a gun store, I'm fresh out." Sam took a sip of his beer and shook his head, glancing at his brother and their fiance with a grim expression.

"We can't go in defenseless. I could fill in Rowena... she might know of a spell or a-a curse-" Evie started but Dean scowled, stopping the words in their track.

"No, no witchcraft. No-one else gets involved. We sort this out between the four of us. Besides, we've got two angels on our team. You and Cas may not have your angel blades but you're both swift in a fist fight and me an' Sam know the exorcism rites in our sleep. We'll deal with this thing like we always do."

"I get you, Dean, but can we at least ask Rowena if she knows anything? Please?" said Evie, folding her arms.

"Alright, fine but only ask for information. You two may be close but I don't trust that witch as far as I can throw her." Dean replied before plastering on a forced smile and letting himself be swept off to a nearby table by Maggie, who was eager to talk his ear off over the day's suit shopping excursion.

Taking the empty stool next to Sam, Evie glanced around before leaning in close and brushing her lips softly against his shoulder. He nodded and curled an arm around her waist, pulling her just close enough as he felt her tremble slightly.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"I sincerely hope this is all just a cruel joke because honestly, Sam? I don't know if I should run away, scream or cry. Dress shopping was eventful enough but I was in a good mood right until I stepped outside and saw him. Now? Now, I'm five seconds away from freaking out..."

"I promise you we'll do everything we can to nip this in the bud. I have to ask, though. Your father-or whoever it was- what did his eyes look like?"

Evie glanced over her shoulder and the lump of unease in her stomach that had been steadily growing all day gave a horrid lurch as she met John's gaze. "I...his eyes were normal, I guess. Dark grey and just...dead. Sam... _Sam, we shouldn't be doing this_."

"Doing what?" Sam stared at her confused before he watched as she chuckled mirthlessly and swiveled in her seat.

"John's looking right at us. Let's not give him something to talk about. We'll continue this conversation tonight, babe." her voice was lower than before, light despite her obvious distress but before Sam had a chance to reply, John had gotten up from the nearby table and crossed the wooden floor to come stand at the bar top next to Sam.

"Y'all are lookin' awful cosy."

"Just chattin', John. Last time I checked, it was a free country..." Evie said in an icy tone, her green eyes narrowing as she watched her soon-to-be-father-in-law take a nearby stool and order another drink.

He shook his head and gave her an awkward smile, one that was surprisingly genuine for once and he leaned on the bar top, arms crossed. "I a'int good at this shmaltzy shit but...well, I know I crossed a line last night. Dean read me the Riot Act and I know I was outta line. Consider this my way of an apology. Y'all want refills? I'm buyin'."

Sam glanced between his father and fiance, cocking an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?"

"As a fuckin' heart attack." John extended his hand to Evie and chuckled roughly. "Welcome to the family, kiddo. Let's just forget what I said last night. Put it down to the Scotch talkin'. Clean slate?"

Evie peered at his hand for a moment, studying the rough calloses, the wrinkles and the old blood trapped under his thumbnail before her gaze met his dark eyes. She could see this was an unusual thing for him to do and she nodded, licking her bottom lip as she shook his hand and felt his strong, hard grip around her fingers.

"Clean slate, John."

"Good to know. What're you drinkin'?"

Evie smiled weakly. "I'm a simple woman. Gimme rum and Coke and I'm a happy camper."

John nodded and flagged down the barman before nudging his youngest son's shoulder and chuckling softly. "Sooo, what were you two chattin' about before I wandered over? Looked like a pretty intense conversation-"

"M-Music." Sam interjected, sweeping his hair out of his eyes and forcing out a laugh; "We get pretty into it when we talk about things sometimes. Got a lot in common, actually."

John nodded and swigged from his drink. "Oh yeah? You like Zepplin, Everlyn?"

She shrugged and regarded him cooly. "So over-rated."

"You did _not_ just say that! And to think I was all set to welcome you openly into the family!" John appeared scandalized but he laughed upon seeing Evie's face relax into a sarcastic smirk as the drinks arrived and she sipped on her own. "Okay, kiddo. Whose your favorite frontman? And you can't say Freddie Mercury. _Everyone_ says that."

 

"Mercury has so much range, though! I was never hugely into Zepplin but I can certainly appreciate their work. Kinda have to when I live with Dean and Sam after all!" Evie nudged Sam knowingly and they both shared a soft grin.

John glanced between the two.

"Atta girl. So, speakin' of music, what've y'all got planned for the ceromony? Goin' full Vegas cheese-fest with the whole Elvis shtick or what?"

Evie swirled her drink, the ice cubes clinking against the glass. She glanced at Sam for a moment before peering past him to where Dean was in an animated conversation with Maggie and his own mother. After a short moment of thought, she smiled and averted her gaze to the bar top.

"Just something simple, John. I'm not really into Elvis, though."

"No? Hmm, well he a'int for everyone's tastes, I guess." John continued; "By the way, this whole trip was a bit ' _fly by the seat of your pants_ ' so you a'int even locked down a chapel or location-"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, John. Right now, it's been a long-ass day and I just wanna relax for a few hours until the show."Evie said as she finished her drink and got up from her seat. Sam watched her curiously, puzzled.

"What show?"

"Oh, Castiel got tickets for Lady Gaga at the MCM Park Theater for all four of us. Don't tell Dean- it's meant to be a surprise." Evie said, moving towards the large table towards the eldest Winchester sibling; "Keep it sctum!"

 _"Lady Gaga_?" John scoffed, glancing at Sam; "Well, whatever floats your boat..."

"First I've heard of it, Dad..."

"Don't tell me you're into that kinda kitschy disco crap!"

 

Sam frowned and sipped his beer. "There's a lot more to Lady Gaga than you give her credit, Dad. It's not just dance tracks. That girl can _really_ sing. She soundtracked a lot of pivitol moments in Evie and Dean's relationship so seeing her live is a huge deal for them."

His face softening into a knowing look, John nodded and clapped a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Hmm, y'got me there. Not a singer I'd choose for myself but if it makes them happy...kinda reminds me of how I met your mother..."

"You told me that story a _million_ times, Dad..." Sam groaned, amused and his eyes followed Evie as she once more joined the throng of the wedding party, laughing and joking despite the shocking experience earlier, seating herself upon Dean's lap and nuzzling into his neck as they both laughed over something or other.

"Sam..."John's voice was low and measured; "...Any luck yourself? On the whole datin' scene, I mean?"

"Uhh..."Sam felt himself blush and he quickly turned away to avoid his father's watchful gaze but John Winchester was no idiot and he couldn't help but give a knowing smirk from over the rim of his Scotch glass.

"You're sweet on her, are'nt you?"

"W-What?! No! I _do_ like Evie, Dad! J-Just not like that! She's my brother's fiance-!"Sam simpered, feeling a stab of panic as he fretted over the whole ruse unravelling in an instant. Scrunching his face tightly and rubbing the bridge of his nose, he turned sharply in his seat and glared at his father.

"You've got it completely twisted!"

 

 _"Bullshit._ I saw the way you were lookin' at her just now and hey, you had your damn arm around her waist while y'all were talkin'. I'm no expert but even a blind man could read your body language and draw the same conclusion." John chuckled.

"Evie and I are close but we never..." Sam sucked in a breath and grimaced. Part of him wanted to tell his father the truth but he knew it wouldn't go down well at all. Things were only just getting back on track and the last thing he wanted was to sabotage things for the four of them but as John waited for an answer, Sam sighed and decided to be somewhat economical with the truth.

"Okay. _Okay_ , look, Evie an' I? We _kinda_ had a thing together but-but it was before she got with Dean, alright? It was just a fling. He knows about it, he's okay with with and yeah, I do like her a lot but she's marrying him and I've made my peace with that fact."

"Y'sure? I've seen you boys fight over chicks and it always ends with someone gettin' hurt." said John.

"I'm fine, Dad, really."

"If you say so..." John didn't sound at all convinced but for the sake of not stirring up any more drama, he wisely decided to keep his mouth shut. Leaving his father to prop up the bar and spend the rest of the evening flirting with the barmaids, Sam once more joined the women and his brother at the table and idly snagged a handful of lukewarm sweet potato fries, his eyes on Evie as she sat on Dean's lap whispering low words into his ear.

"You two need to get a room..." Sam said jokingly as he pursed his lips. Dean snorted and rubbed his hand along Evie's forearm, kissing her on the cheek.

"Plenty o' time for that later. Right now, we need to get back to the hotel and change for the show. Still won't tell me whose playin', Sweetheart?"

"Nope." said Evie, popping the 'P' and smirking as she ruffled his hair, delighting in the childish pout she recieved in response. Glancing over at Castiel, she reached out and gave his nearest shoulder a squeeze. "Seriously, Cas, you're an angel. I can't imagine how hard it was to snag those tickets."

"I had to enter into a lottery four months ago." the senior angel replied evenly; "But as you know, I don't mind waiting for good things. I think we will all enjoy this concert. It comes highly recommended."

"Still no clues?" Dean groaned as Evie stood up and brushed down the creases in her tunic. She giggled and shook her head.

"Don't be so impatient, Cowboy. Good things come to those who wait. C'mon. It's a little after six. Show starts in about three hours so we need to go spruce ourselves up. Personally, I fit to drop but I think I can pull a second wind outta me arse..."

"Excellent choice of words...!" Sam said with a grin. Evie groaned and slapped a hand to her forehead.

"That came out wrong!"

She glanced at her wedding party and lingered for a moment too long on the quiet figure of her mother seated at the end of the table. The fillet steak she'd ordered laid half eaten on the plate before her and she was eerily still, staring down at her lap in almost catatonic silence.

"Mammy?"

Marie glanced up and stared at her daughter, her eyes unfocused and seemingly miles away. Evie rubbed her hand soothingly. "It'll be okay, I promise you this." Her words were low but Marie gave a minute smile and nodded in understanding.

"What now?" she asked.

"Go have some fun. The night is young and Vegas awaits!" Evie said brightly, a little louder than normal. She helped her mother out of her seat and held her close in a warm embrace, whispering into her ear; "Whatever happens, you only need to call my name and I promise I'll come running. Trust John and Mary, and Rowena too. They've faced things in their own life. You can trust them."

"What about your granny?" Marie replied, holding her daughter at arm's length and looking worried.

"Granny? Please, Ma, she's stubborn as a mule and twice as ugly. Hardier than a cockroache! She'll be fine but seriously? We can handle this. Don't fret, okay? I'm stronger than I look and I won't let anything happen to my family. Not this time."

Marie seemed soothed by that and she smiled broadly, firmly squeezing Evie's hands before they parted near the doorway. Dean curled his arm around Evie's waist and together with Sam and Castiel, they walked in silence along the Strip until they came to the turnoff for the Aphrodite Inn.

* * *

 

 

Going quickly to the suite, Sam went straight to his room and flopped onto the bed facedown, a long, protacted groan of agitation escaping him.

"We're so fucked..." he murmured into the duvet, turning just in time to feel the mattress sag as Evie sat next to him and took to stroking his back.

"What else is new, Sam? I was an idiot to think the demons would get the memo about us all being on _'vacation'_."She lay on her back and threw an arm over her face as she thought about the impilcations. Someone or something who looked just like her father was out there, no doubt spat forth from the deepest bowels of Hell to cause chaos and discord on what should've been the happiest week of her life.

Though it was a struggle to stay calm throughout the meal at the steakhouse, her stomach still twisted into knots of tension every time her father's face flashed behind her eyelids. An agitated growl escaped her and she found herself clawing at the bedsheets in a bid to keep from punching something.

"Hey, you alright?" Dean pushed away from the doorframe and sat on her opposite side, one leg propped over the other.

"It never gets any easier." Evie's voice was hoarse now, barely able to contain the anger and frustration she had hid in a bid to keep the others from panicking. But now, in the sheltered company of her fiances, she could finally be raw and open without judgement and though overwelmed, she felt safe.

"No matter what I do, something always happens to put holes in my happiness. If-if this _thing_ is my father, I need to be the one to kill him."

"Are you sure about that? We don't know what we're dealing with, Everlyn..." Sam turned and propped himself on one elbow, his brows crinkled with concern; "No weapons either."

"I pray this is just a simple salt an' burn but I should be so fucking lucky...!"said Evie, pulling Dean down to nestle against her chest whilst she also pulled Sam closer, aching to find comfort in the arms of her two lovers. Raising her head to glance at Castiel, who sat in a white leather chair in the corner of the room, she cast him a weak smile.

"Any chance you can zap back to The Bunker and maybe...I dunno...grab supplies or even teleport Baby into the hotel parking lot? I know you've had a long day of suit shopping-"

"It's fine, Everlyn. I have enough energy to do as you ask." Castiel stood up and fixed the collar of his trenchcoat. "This should only take an hour at max. Do you require anything else from home?"

"I think the stuff in the trunk should cover things, Cas." Dean said kindly.

Castiel nodded and was just about to teleport as a soft blue light began to emit from his eyes when Dean sat up, pouting.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh, yes, my mistake."

Getting up from the chair, the senior angel walked to the bed and stooped just enough to kiss Dean deeply on the lips, his hands resting gently against the eldest Winchester's chest. Dean chuckled softly and ran his knuckles against Castiel's jawline. With a short burst of light and a low fluttering of angel wings, he disappeared.

"We should get ready if we're to get to that concert in time-" Sam started but his words were cut short by Evie gripping the front of his flannel and tugging him closer, her other hand pulling Dean back down against her chest.

"We have one hour 'til Cas gets back . Both of you get naked. _Now_."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

"Both of us?" They said in unison.

 

 _"Did I fucking stutter?!_ "

Dean laughed and promptly began peeling off his shirt, moving deliberately slowly just to tease her while Sam sat up on his elbows and considered her with interest as his hands traced the V neck line of her tunic before reaching the hemline.

"You're a lunatic..." Sam breezed as he pushed up the shimmering purple fabric to expose the taunt, tanned skin of her abdomen, peppering it with little kisses around her navel and up her stomach until he reached the cups of her strapless bra.

"I think she's more of a sex-crazed maniac, Sam...!" Dean purred, toeing off his boots and shuffling out of his jeans and boxers, lying on his stomach on the bed whilst Sam continued to slowly rid Evie of her own clothing.

"I can think of a few fun things to do with that big mouth of yours, Dean. Get over here!" Evie held her arms open wide and let Sam tug the tunic free from her body. Dean chuckled and scooted forward just enough to kiss her deeply while Sam shrugged out of his own shirt and ditched his jeans before returning to slip two fingers under the cup of her bra.

Moving at a near glacial pace, he tugged down the simple white fabric before circling her left nipple with his thumb, cupping her gently as his free hand moved to unzip the fly of her shorts. Evie moaned into Dean's mouth and closed her eyes, arching into Sam's featherlite touches as he removed the fabric from her hips and began to trace delicate patterns along the newly exposed flesh.

Moving in to trail kisses along her neck and collarbone, Sam smirked into her shoulder as the hand at her hips swept over her covered mound, along her inner thighs and down towards the back of her left knee. At that, Evie pulled away from Dean momentarily and grabbed Sam's wrist, a pout upon her face.

"Don't be a tease!"

"What, you want a quickie? I thought you liked it when I took it slow-!" Sam said with a mock frown and she rolled her eyes, pulling him down for a sweet kiss as her legs hooked around his waist.

"Normally, I'm all for the slow burn but time is indeed of the essence, boys."

Sam nodded and arched his hips, brushing his underwear-clad erection against her core whilst Dean, who was desperately trying to hold back his laughter, rolled onto his back and folded his arms behind his head, looking at her side long.

"Put on a show for me, Dean..." she whispered, breathless as Sam pulled down her shorts and underwear until she was completely naked.

Dean smirked and kissed her lightly, shaking his head.

"Oh, no! I think I'll make you wait!"

"Nnngh!"

Whatever protest Evie tried to vocalize was lost in a long gasp as Sam worked his way kissing down her body, moving until he knelt at the end of the bed nestled between her thighs. Without giving her a moment to pause, he licked a path from her inner thigh towards her core, causing her to cry out with pleasure and grasp fistfuls of his hair as she arched her back, eyes closed.

"S-Sam...!"

The younger of the two Winchesters chuckled low in his throat, the vibrations serving only to heighten Evie's pleasure as she groaned softly under his minestrations, feeling him gently lick and tease her whilst Dean took to rolling on his side and brushing his fingers against her nipples whilst he licked and sucked at her neck.

Sam's hands reached to cup her buttocks and lift her slightly off the edge of the mattress and the change in angle made her cry out, arching her back as Dean rolled his tongue around her left nipple.

"F-Fuck-!" Evie's voice was an octave higher than normal and it didn't take long at all before any coherent words were lost in favour of frantic pants, her fingers clawing at Sam's hair, edging him on until she couldn't handle it any more and her orgasm crashed over her like an errant wave.

Sam continued to eat her through the aftershocks, loving every shudder of her thighs as her legs clenched and flexed around his head until, feeling overwelmed, she weakly urged him to come up for air.

Sam smirked at her, his lips shining with the evidence of her arousal. Evie breathed hard and brushed her hair out of her eyes until, feeling her heart-rate slow down, she reached for Dean and clammered into his lap, feeling him hard and ready against her stomach before she sank down upon him and pulled a groan from his mouth.

Slowly, all three of them fell into an easy, well-practiced rythmn. It had been a while since they'd all enjoyed a tryst together but everything fell into place like a well oiled machine. Dean's grip on Evie's hips was hard and commanding and he cursed several times as his thrusts became more urgent, more frantic as he chased his own desperate release.

Sam, meanwhile, was knelt before her mouth and trying his damndest to keep from coming completly undone as she worked him, feeling sweet pleasure build behind his navel as he fisted a handful of her glossy black hair, the noises she ellicited from him positively wanton as his hips jerked and bucked in time to her actions.

Feeling her own pleasure build to an near unbearable level, Evie released Sam with a wet pop just as he came hard and heavy along her neck. Dean groaned out her name and closed his eyes as he pulled her flat against his chest, one last thrust enough to fill her completely as she dug her nails into his shoulders and let loose with a scream that was barely contained by Dean covering her lips with his.

Expertly flipping her onto her back, he rode out the tremors of their mutual aftershocks and kissed her reverently along her jaw until, boneless and spent, Evie's body sagged into the mattress and she lay panting softly beneath Dean, Sam on her left gently sweeping his fingers along her side and kissing any inch of skin he could find.

The trio lay on the bed for a long moment catching their respective breaths and relaxing before a quick glance of the bedside clock caused Evie to spring up and usher both her lovers into the shower. Comically, it was a tight squeeze but she found, in a cloud of steam and giggles, a brief reprived from the stresses of the day as she let the two Winchester siblings alternate between washing the sweat and sin from her body and pepper her with loving kisses.

Once they'd all narrowly avoided breaking their necks falling out of the bathroom, Dean left briefly to go find some clothing in his own room, leaving Evie to watch as Sam hastily dressed himself.

She smiled as he pulled on a crisp white t-shirt, stretching out her fingers to brush the back of his neck and play with the auburn locks of his hair. He smiled and turned around, cradling her head in his hands as he kissed her sweetly, holding her close.

Neither of them had any idea how much longer they'd have to be apart, both sick of the ruse but knowing that the consequences could be dire if the truth got out. Evie kissed Sam deeply, playing on the wicked memories of their latest shenanigans as she tugged on a fistful of his hair before she bit his bottom lip playfully and pulled away, leaving him delightfully dishivelled.

"God, I love you so much..." he whispered, sliding a hand down her forearm to rub his thumb along her knuckles.

"I love you too, Sam. I just hope those aren't famous last words..."

 

* * *

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOOD GOD I am SO sorry for the month long lapse in updates!  
> Life got a bit hectic and I physically couldn't get to my laptop due to impromptu house-sitting trips with shitty wifi but hey, at least I had my notepads to bulletpoint things so all was not lost! Hopefully within reason, there won't be as long a lull in updates with the net few chapters. I have the whole lot plotted to this fic's end so far so I know where I stand but yeah, apologies for the lapse in updates.
> 
> This chapter was a difficult one to write for a number of reasons and it's only going to get WORSE.
> 
> "Haven't my OCs suffered enough?!"
> 
> Ehhhhh....
> 
> NOPE.
> 
> *cackles conspiritorially*
> 
> NOTE: Song lyrics are not my own, obviously.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 

**Three hours later...**

_ "Are you fucking kidding me with this?!" _ Dean exclaimed with all the giddy exuberance of a kid at Christmas, his evergreen eyes wide and bright as he watched a gigantic, glittering mirrorball descend from the rafters over the stage.

An hour prior, a delightful warm-up act of Michael Bolton performing his numerous hits was enough to whip the crowd into a frenzy and now, 9pm on the dot, thousands of Little Monsters filled the MCM Park Theatre to bursting point, all waiting in shivering anticipation for Mama Monster to grace the stage.

Castiel smiled at Dean's ill-contained excitement and embraced him from behind as the four of them stood front and centre, almost close enough to touch the stage were it not for the protective ring of security personal and barriers, the angel nestling his chin into the crook of Dean's neck.

"Consider it something of a wedding present."

"Cas…!" Dean said breathlessly as he twisted around and cupped Castiel's head in his hands, kissing him with all the reverence and love he had in him. It had been _ maddening _ holding back on the public displays of affection but now, free from the confines of playing it straight, Dean didn't hesitate as he cuddled his angel, so grateful to at last be free even if it was just for one night of good company and fantastic music.

Nearby, Sam had his arms wrapped firmly and protectively around Evie, his chin atop her head as they watched the stage with baited breath. Dean wanted to tell them both how much he loved them but the words were drowned out by the opening bars of  _ "Born This Way" _ and a deafening cheer from the crowd as none other than Stephanie Germanotta herself emerged from the mirrorball, a vision of sequins and spiked heels as she launched into one of her most empowering anthems.

At least a dozen or so back up dancers emerged from behind the stage and danced in perfect sync as she wowed the crowd with her opening number. Sam, Dean and Evie cheered, their voices lost in the cacophony of glorious sound as they pumped their fists in the air and sang along with Lady Gaga's melodic vocals. Even Castiel, who wasn't much of a dancer, managed to show some appreciation for the music as he followed Dean's lead and jumped in time to the beat, feeling strong arms envelope and encourage him to cut loose.

"Hello, Vegas!" Lady Gaga yelled into the microphone as the song came to its' natural end; "Are you having a good time?!"

" _ Yaaaaas, queen! _ " Evie roared gleefully, flailing her arms wildly as the tension of the day melted completely and she surrendered to the joy of seeing one of her idols live.

"We've got a helluva show for you guys! So, when you're ready, I wanna see you all with your hands in the air! Nobody's sittin' down! You ain't seen nothing yet!" Lady Gaga replied to rapturous applause and as the next song started up with a slow-building crescendo of drums, horns and synths.

_ #There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby. _ _   
_ _ But I got a reason that you-hoo should take me home tonight...I need a man that makes it right when it's so wrong, tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby. Right on the limit's where we know we both belong tonight...# _

"Ahhh, she's singin' our song, Cas!" Dean gasped, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he gripped Castiel's shoulders none-too-gently and flashed a toothy grin of pure joy before hugging the angel to his chest.

Castiel nodded but said nothing for he knew his voice would be lost amid the joyous roars of the crowd, the music almost painfully loud but he smiled serenely and nuzzled into Dean, content to just watch the man he loved lose himself to the beat.

Hit after hit, Lady Gaga wowed the crowd and by the time she had performed close to over half a dozen songs, Evie was beginning to feel the first stabs of fatigue, quietly regretting wearing a pair of platform stilettos over the reassuring comfort of her Converse as her feet began to burn with aching arches.

Still, whilst she was gleefully enjoying the show, the interval was sorely needed and she took the time to head to the bar for a much needed drink, the humidity inside the theatre almost unbearable at this point.

“You okay?” Sam asked loudly as they walked towards a small smoking area adjacent to the bar, both relieved to feel a cool night breeze soothe their sweat and glitter-soaked skin.

“Yes, Sam. I’m having a helluva good time! Just a bit thirsty. You?” she replied, sipping on an overpriced bottle of mineral water.

Sam chuckled and kissed her forehead, one hand dipping towards the swell of her leather-clad buttocks. “Oh, I’m thirsty alright! Did you really have to wear  _ that _ mini-skirt again, woman?”

Smirking, Evie arched into his touch and licked droplets of water from her lips.

“And you’re complaining because…?”

“No complaints, babe! I’m just buzzed as hell. I don’t get to go to many concerts but this...I think it’s the adrenaline making me crazy…”Sam replied, taking a swig from his plastic Silo cup of beer. 

Evie chuckled and leaned into him, kissing him softly on the lips.

“I’m really looking forward to marrying you, Samuel Winchester.” she whispered into his ear, causing Sam to abandon his drink and curl his arms around her waist in a tight embrace, holding her close as he kissed her deeply.

“Ditto.” he breathed, his smile wide and toothy when they finally parted.

He was about to say something else when a loud cheer from the crowd inside the venue interrupted him and drowned out any attempt at further conversation. Taking Evie’s hand, Sam was about to lead her back inside but she paused, glancing out across the glass barriers towards the glittering Las Vegas skyline.

“I’ll be along in a second, sweetie!” she managed to tell him over the noise of the crowd; “Just need a little air.”

“Okay, but don’t stay out here too long. Second act is supposed to be really nifty!” Sam replied before kissing her one more time and zipping back inside the theatre, leaving Evie to bask in the comforting chill of the night air as she stood gazing at the horizon, all manner of happy, laughing concert goers milling out around her…

 

Pushing past the crowd towards their spot at the front of the stage, Sam rejoined his brother and Castiel, eager to see what the seasoned performer would do for the second half of the show. Sure enough, the crowd was pleasantly surprised when Michael Bolton once more returned to the stage and sat down before a gleaming black Grand Piano, plucking out the bouncy strings of “ _ Anything Goes _ ” whilst he sung a duet with Lady Gaga.

As the song gradually came to an end, Dean glanced around him, suddenly acutely aware that Evie still hadn’t come back from the bar. As “ _ Nature Boy _ ” began to play, he tried to ask Sam of her whereabouts but the words were lost behind the voices of thousands of fans singing along to the slow, enchanting ballad.

“Air!” Sam yelled close to Dean’s ear, causing him to frown. Following Sam’s eyes towards the double doors that lead out to the smoking area, Dean felt a knot of tension grow in his stomach. 

Evie had been so excited the last eight songs, throwing herself into the rhythm and singing along with such passion and vigor that she had seemingly forgotten about the spectre from her past.

Now, though, every fibre of Dean’s body was on red alert. Breaking free from Castiel’s embrace, he roughly cut a swath through the crowd and edged towards the doors.

“Dean! Where’re you going?” Sam called after him but the sound was lost on his brother, the exuberance of the crowd dying away to replaced with a rising buzz of dread as Dean felt the blood rushing in his temples, all his instincts softly screaming danger was imminent.

Sure enough, he arrived at the double doors to find them closed and guarded by an enormous mountain-sized security guard in a yellow Hi-Vis jacket.

“I need air!” Dean tried to say above the music and cheers but the bouncer just stared at him impassively, flexing his biceps in a quiet display of dominance.

“My fiance is out there!”

“ _ Lots  _ of people’s fiances are outside.” the bouncer grunted.

Dean was getting aggravated and the fear only grew stronger, the buzzing in his head growing louder as the seconds ticked by. He was never one to ignore his gut instinct and while he prayed he was simply overreacting he knew he couldn’t rest easy until he had Evie in his arms once more laughing and joking.

Behind him, the crowd calmed as the opening bars of “ _ Til It Happens To You _ ” tinkled on the piano, Gaga’s voice low and meaningful. Dean’s heart lurched. It was a song he and Evie deeply related to, one he knew she craved to hear live but the fact she was missing it was a red flag in itself.

Dean scanned the crowd in desperation, glancing from one end of the arena to the next and seeing only a blur. The urge to scream out of frustration was building inside his chest but he held it back and instead shoved past the bouncer, evading him with ease until he stumbled into the balmy night air of the smoking area.

 

His stomach dropped.

 

The space was completely deserted save for a single janitor sweeping a broom along the wooden decking, oblivious to the music inside the venue as she sported a chunky pair of headphones nestled amongst a mop of red curls.

“ _ Everlyn! _ ” Dean cried out franticly, eyes darting wildly around the enclosed area.

Pulling down her headphones, the janitor noticed his distress and frowned, leaning on her broom.

“Hey, you shouldn’t be here. You’re missing a helluva show- _ ahh! _ ” Her words were cut off mid-sentence as Dean grabbed the front of her jumpsuit and all but lifted her clean off the ground, nose to nose.

_ “Where is she?!” _

“Whoa, slow your roll, dude! Who-?!”

Breathing hard, Dean set the startled woman down and slumped against a nearby table, scrubbing his face with one shaking hand.

“My fiancee. She-she was supposed to be out here gettin’ air, I think…short chick, cute as hell, black hair, Irish accent? I.. _.please _ …” he eked out, fumbling to pull his phone from his jeans pocket. Swiping a finger across the screen to unlock it, Dean scrolled quickly through his gallery before pulling up a portrait of Evie.

The janitor shook her head and smiled weakly.

“Don’t know how to tell you this, dude but...this older guy came by earlier, whispered something in her ear. I went to grab some empty glasses and when I turned around, they were gone…”

Scrunching his eyes shut, Dean bit back a growl.

_ “Fuck!” _

“You okay?”

“This...this is gonna sound weird but…” Dean stood up slowly and exhaled a shaky, angry breath; “...Was there a strange smell here earlier?”

The janitor blinked at him before shrugging. “Uhh.. yeah. Place stunk up real bad… I think someone ate some iffy egg salad…”

 

_ “Sonofabitch!”  _

 

Without pausing to explain to the bewildered woman, Dean glanced towards the double doors and tensed, seeing the bouncer scan the perimeter with an annoyed expression on his face. Not wishing to make a scene by getting thrown out of the venue, Dean pressed a finger to his lips and swiftly slipped back inside the venue unnoticed, quickly making his way back to where Sam and Castiel stood by the edge of the stage.

The show was winding down to a rousing finale of “ _ Your Song _ ” but seeing the distress in Dean’s eyes was enough to alert Sam to the gravity of the situation. Knowing none of them would be heard over the deafening noise and music, Dean took Castiel’s wrist none-too-gently, startling him out of his quiet reverie before following Sam through the throng of concert goers and out into the street.

Their ears ringing in the stark quiet, Sam was the first to speak.

“Where the hell is Evi-” the words were punctuated by Dean grabbing a fistful of his shirt, his free hand balled into a fist poised to strike.

“ _ You let her go out alone! _ ”Dean snarled low, his jaw flexing with rage; “I fucking  _ knew _ this would happen! I tried to ignore it but I _ knew _ -!”

A firm hand on his shoulder caused Dean to turn, met with a pair of steely blue eyes.

 

“Dean.”

“Where is she, Cas? Please...I’ll never forgive myself if-if…” Releasing Sam, Dean’s shoulders slumped and he sagged against the angel, breathing heavily.

 

Glancing across the street, Castiel tilted his head and squinted in concentration as he quietly searched the scope of the city for Evie’s aura. Scanning through thousands of souls, he felt a rush of familiarity as he sensed Mary, Rowena, John, Marie and Maggie in a nearby casino- all strong, healthy auras showing no signs of distress vibrating with joy and exuberance.

A crinkle appeared in Castiel’s brow.

“I...I can’t feel her aura.” he said quietly, frowning darkly.

 

Sam sucked in a breath and ran his hands through his hair.

“Fuck… what does that mean?!”

“I can’t sense her but it does not necessarily mean she’s dead, Sam.” Castiel fished the keys to the Impala out of his blazer pocket and tossed them to Dean, who caught them in mid-air.

“We need to get back to the hotel and regroup. I can only hope she still has her cell phone otherwise, things just got a  _ lot _ more complicated…”

  
  


**Meanwhile...**

 

Something soft and wispy fluttered over the sweat-drenched skin of Evie’s neck, gliding along her flesh like liquid silk. Her eyes were heavy and unfocused, vision little more than a blur of dim blue light intermingled with darkness. She groaned faintly and found resistance at the first flex of her arms.

“Whu…?”

Evie felt small and weak, as though her very essence was being drained second by agonisingly slow second. As her vision adjusted to the low light, she became aware that she was in some kind of concrete cell, heavy chains binding her ankles and wrists to a metal chair.

A spike of fear jolted her into full alertness and she jerked roughly against the chains but to no avail- they were tight enough to bite into her flesh and didn’t budge a millimetre despite her lumbering movements.

 

“Ahh, awake I see. Excellent.”

 

Evie froze.

 

That voice, harsh and mocking, was hauntingly familiar and it sent an Artic chill rippling up her spine. Trying to remain calm, Evie focused on her breathing and clenched her eyes shut as she tried to summon her grace in a bid to break free but it was fruitless.

A rough, calloused hand suddenly grabbed her neck and forced her head upwards. The strange sensation of cool liquid trickling towards her collarbone continued in full force and she grimaced, realizing to her horror that it wasn’t blood but rather her angelic grace slowly ebbing away.

“Y-You-!” she managed to croak out, too weak to scream.

“Yes.  _ Me _ .”

The blue fluorescent lights suddenly brightened, almost blinding Evie in the process but she kept her eyes locked on the figure of the man in front of her, unable to tear her gaze away. Her father- or something using him as meatsuit- leaned over her, rough hands gripping the arms of the chair and a wolf-like smirk burned into his harsh, angular features.

“Hello, daughter dearest. So lovely to see you again after all this time.”

Evie flinched, smelling sulphur on his breath. 

_ Stay calm. It’s a demon… you’ve dealt with them before. Remember what the boys told you… _

The demon straightened and circled the chair, taking in her bound form as his shoes clicked softly on the concrete floor. 

“What, no warm welcome for your dear old Dad? I’m wounded, Everlyn!”

“ _ Fuck you _ . You’re not my father.” Evie strained forward, using what little strength she had left to spit in his face, hitting him on the cheek. The demon simply chuckled and used the back of his hand to wipe the glob of saliva out of his closely-clipped beard before rearing back and slapping Evie hard across the face.

“Now, now! You should learn to respect your elders, you insipid brat. Come now, Everlyn. You know how this game works…. I torture you and you submit, filling the air with those  _ delightful  _ screams I love so much.”

“I said. Fuck. You.” Evie glared at him, her voice weak but her rage strong as she flexed her wrists uselessly against her restraints.

How long had it been since this  _ thing _ abducted her? 

Hours? 

Days?

She couldn’t even begin to tell and try as she might, there was no way of knowing if Sam, Dean or Castiel were about to come rushing in guns blazing. But still, she hoped.

Green eyes darting around at her surrounds, her stomach lurched when she could find no visible way out of the stark, lonely cell. Breathing heavily, Evie jerked her head back to flip her hair from her eyes and set her face in a haughty frown.

“I don’t know who you are or what your damage is but rest assured, you’re about to enter into a world of  _ pain- _ !” she gritted out, straining against the chains as she once more attempted to flex uselessly against them.

The demon chuckled low in his throat and circled her, roughly calloused fingers sweeping over the bare flesh of her arms, up her shoulders and over her neck until one hand grabbed a fistful of her black hair, yanking her head back painfully so he could smirk devilishly against her left ear.

“Joke’s on you, my dearest.  _ You _ will be the one to suffer the slings and arrows of my cruel amusement.” his voice was soft, calm and calculated. Before Evie could summon up a biting retort, however, the hand in her hair relaxed, shifting to spread over her forehead and face and at once liquid hot agony surged through her skull.

The pain blindsided her, so intense and sudden that she couldn’t even cry out.

Red light flooded her senses and a deafening roar echoed through her ears, a noise that came from everywhere and nowhere at once. Her bare toes curled and twitched as they tried to find purchase on the concrete floor as her jaw clenched so tight it had practically locked into place, preventing any kind of scream from escaping her.

Evie tried to scrunch her eyes shut but it was impossible- whatever power the demon had over her, she could not escape looking into his stark, horrible face which continued to smile down at her, a picture of pure sadistic glee.

The red light faded into darkness, the room swallowed by endless black as the roar died down to a dull murmur. Evie breathed hard and shaky, her chest tight and heavy as she struggled to pull in much-needed oxygen. 

_ Whatever you do, don’t fucking scream…  _ she told herself as her eyes adjusted to the lack of light;  _ Do not give him the satisfaction of seeing you suffer… _

 

Minutes passed by, or was it hours? 

It was impossible to tell here in the darkness. Evie swallowed back the lump of rising fear in her throat, blinking furiously as she tensed in dreaded anticipation. There was only silence, an eerie stillness and it set her on edge as she shivered against a supernaturally cold breeze.

“Everlyn?”

A familiar voice made her whip her head in a random direction, unsure of where it was coming from.

“M-Mammy? Mam, where are you-?!”

As suddenly as it had descended, the darkness was penetrated by a surge of blinding white light and Evie grimaced as it filled the space, the surroundings swirling in and out of focus to the point that she began to feel dizzy and nauseated. But still, she couldn’t look away.

 

“Let’s take a trip down memory lane, shall we?” the demon purred somewhere behind her.

 

At once, Evie found herself pulled upright, the chains and the chair vanishing from under her as a demonic force wrenched her to her feet. The scene eventually settled and Evie was aghast to find herself standing in the hallway of her childhood home. Everything was as it was the last time she was there: the cheap wooden floor scuffed from endless foot traffic, a trio of mud-caked boots under the table beneath a kitschy silver antique mirror, peeling orange and brown wallpaper that hadn’t been updated since the 1970s.

It should’ve been a comfort in its’ familiarity but knowing what lay in wait, Evie felt only mounting dread.

 

“E-Everlyn…!” Her mother’s voice reasounded once again, anguished this time before the air was punctured by a shrill, blood-curdling scream.

 

“N-no..” the words died in Evie’s mouth as she attempted to move, surprised to find she could move freely. Her first instinct was to run for the front door but instead she remained rooted to the spot as horrific realization caused her stomach to drop through the floor.

She was all set to run towards it but stopped herself, stumbling to a halt outside the bathroom door. She knew this memory all too well, the images burned into the back of her eyelids. She could smell the tang of blood in the air and she gagged but tried to remain calm.

_ It’s a trap… it’s not real…  _

 

Her hand went to the door handle, hesitant.

 

“E-Eviee…” Her mother’s voice was weaker now, desperate and tiny. Evie’s heart clenched tightly inside her chest as she twisted the handle. She knew what would await her inside the bathroom but yet she prayed she would be wrong this time.

 

The door stuck slightly before opening with the sound of old wood scraping tiles.

 

Pools of blood soaked the pale mats a dirty maroon, the cracked and broken tiles upon the walls equally dirtied. Evie sucked in a breath at the sight before her. Lying slumped in the bathtub, the water overflowing and red, Marie Keogh lay with her arms over the edge, back against the worn-out porcelain. The demon stood over her, his back to Evie as he brandished a hunting knife in one hand.

Wrenching Marie’s head up by a fistful of her brown hair, the demon turned just in time to see Evie’s horrified expression as he swiped the blade across her mother’s neck. Marie’s scream was cut short as the metal cut through her larynx like butter, silencing her forever before he released her and chuckled as she slid down under the water, her last breath a wretched gurgle of bubbles on the surface before the water stilled and the room fell into silence.

“You...you  _ bastard. _ ” Evie choked out, still weak from having her grace drained as her hands balled into fists by her side. She knew she couldn’t fight this demon alone and she chewed on her bottom lip, quietly screaming internally for Sam, Dean and Castiel to run in all guns blazing.

Every fibre of her being tried to call out to them, to send an SOS signal via angel radio or some other sign of distress but the very act of trying to reach them was nothing short of exhausting. Knees buckling, Evie slumped to the floor, her knees smearing with the rapidly cooling blood on the tiled floor.

“Do you submit? All I want is to hear you scream. Just once.” the demon said in a smooth tone, as casually as if he’d been discussing the weather, leaning against the blood-flecked bathtub with his arms folded across his broad chest.

Evie glared at him. If looks could kill, this thing would be dead ten times over.

 

_ Sam… Dean… Cas… please hear me… _

  
  


**Back at the hotel…**

 

John Winchester hissed through his teeth as the expensive whiskey in his tumbler sent a tangible burn rippling down his throat. For the last hour, he had remained silent as his two sons and the angel in their company weaved a tale of polygamy, open relationships, dealings with God himself, secrecy, lies and a veritable world wide web of deception to keep him out of the loop.

Now, however, Evelyn's life was in clear and present danger and the pretense had been dropped in favour of honesty, however awkward. Sam slumped into an armchair and swept his hands through his hair, his hazel eyes locked on his father’s as he anticipated an explosive response to the truth.

 

“...I let her go for air, thinking we were safe but I was stupid… so  _ fucking  _ stupid…!” Sam grimaced and reached for the bottle of whiskey, swigging directly from it as he tried to drown the fear in his stomach.

“What’re we dealin’ with?” John replied, his brow heavily furrowed.

“Demon. A pretty powerful one is anyone’s guess…” Sam said grimly, knocking back another mouthful of whiskey.

John nodded and stood up, glancing around the room.

By the balcony doors, Dean conferred with Rowena over a tracking spell, grimacing as he tried to concentrate on the witch's words as she attempted to explain the meaning behind the runes and symbols on the pages of a small grimoire she kept on her person, yet all he could think about was the danger his fiancee was in.

All manner of dark scenarios ran riot through Dean’s head, each one worse than the last until, unable to face not knowing anymore, he stomped across the room to where Castiel had been diligently trying to trace Evie’s cellphone on Sam’s laptop.

Gripping the back of the chair hard enough to whiten his knuckles, Dean’s voice was pained as he bit out a single word.

“Anything?”

Castiel sighed and rubbed his temples, turning the laptop towards Dean to show a weakened green signal flickering in and out of view against a background of static.

“It’s faint but it’s there. We need to act fast- I suspect the phone is about to run out of juice at any given moment.”

“Have you tracked it to a location, Cas?” Mary queried, placing a hand on her eldest son’s shoulder in a quiet display of comfort.

“It keeps dipping but I might be able to isolate it...hmmm…” the laptop beeped loudly and the faint signal froze, a green spike burned onto the screen for a moment before the dreaded words SIGNAL LOST flashed up in glaring red letters.

“C-Cas…?!” Dean leaned over his shoulder and the chair trembled under his grip.

“There.” Castiel pulled up a fresh tab, triangulating the signal to a location on Google Maps. The satellite image showed a lonely, isolated stretch of wasteland several hours outside of Las Vegas, empty and barren but for a small number of abandoned farm houses and a large grain silo.

 

“What are we waitin’ for?! Let’s go!” Dean straightened and moved towards the suite’s door but found a small hand wrapped around his wrist, staggering his movements. Turning, he was met with the tiny figure of Marie, her dark green eyes so like Evelyn's that Dean’s initial urgency to go in all guns blazing died a quick death.

“Dean… I-I don’t know what you’re dealing with here. Demons are not my forte at all but you say it could be something wearing my...my ex-husband as a disguise?” her voice was small, uncertain and Dean felt his heart lurch as he saw the unspoken fear in her eyes.

“Yes, Marie. That’s how it’s lookin’.” He took her hands in his own and gave them a reassuring squeeze only to be momentarily startled as she pulled him into a needy embrace, her head resting against his chest.

“My husband was known for both physical and mental torture. No doubt he’ll make her revisit painful memories. Whatever happens, you make sure that bastard is good and dead, Dean. Bring her back. She seemed so happy and content around you and your brother. I...If something happened to her at this point in her life when she’s finally free...I couldn’t….” she exhaled a shaky breath and reached up to cup Dean’s face, her expression stony but pained.

 

“Protect her, Dean Winchester. You ride like the wind and you _ fuck him up _ .”

 

\-------


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all gonna hate me for this but...TORTURE IN THIS CHAPTER. I’m SO SORRY. But don’t worry, no-one dies in this fic. They just get really big boo-boos. Somewhat shorter chapter than usual:capped at round 11 pages because being sadistic as fuck against my favorite OCs doesn’t always come natural, but yeah, shit’s about to go down so be prepared.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: TORTURE. BLOOD. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH/MIND FUCKERY.
> 
> FAIR WARNING.
> 
> -Chubbs

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

With a single flick of his wrist, the demon pulled Evie upright with swift demonic force. Her toes barely touched the rough concrete floor of the cell and he took great delight in gripping her neck hard with one large calloused hand, his nose millimetres from hers as he breathed hot sulphur against her face.

“Hmm, I thought you _loved_ your mother, Evelyn. I seem to recall you screamed hard enough to lose your voice for several days after that little incident...please? Refresh my memory!” The demon said in a pastiche of a wounded tone as his other hand took to softly running the blade of his hunting knife along her neck.

He shook her slightly, curling a finger around a tendril of wispy blue angel grace and raising it to his mouth to suckle greedily on the stolen mana.

“You taste so good my dear, but fear is such a  _ delectable _ flavor.”

“Why-why are you doing this?”Evie eked out, squirming against his grip as her feet dangled uselessly several inches above the floor. Her voice was rough and hard and though she tried her damndest to hide any semblance of rising terror in her tone, her teeth ached from where she had clenched her jaw so tightly earlier.

The demon shrugged and clicked his fingers, breaking the hold her had on her as Evie yelped and tumbled to the floor, her knees scrapping painfully against the concrete.

“Why does any demon torture their victims? A number of reasons, really… boredom, the thrill of seeing the terror in their eyes- call it sadism if you will. Me? Well, I guess I’m just born that way!”

“I  _ swear _ … when I get through with you-!”Evie started but the demon simply chuckled and kicked her hard in the stomach, earning a ill-suppressed grunt as she felt something crack ominously. Evie sat up and blinked furiously as her abdomen ached from the blow. Now a small trickle of blood from her lips had joined that of her grace and she groaned softly, scrubbing her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Enough with the tough girl routine, Evelyn. I know exactly what you  _ truly _ fear.”

“Oh yeah?” Evie coughed tersely, narrowing her eyes as she glared at him; “Enlighten me then.”

The demon broke out into a wide, cruel smirk that showed a mouthful of crooked, slightly yellowed teeth. “Those cocky Winchesters have rubbed off on you, I see. No worry. I’ll beat that insolent behavior out of you all in good time.”

Evie was about to spit out a retort when the room shifted once more. Her captur disappeared from view and the cell was suddenly filled once again with a dense pale fog that swirled all around her. She pulled her knees to her chest and frowned, dreading whatever came next.

What she didn’t expect was to hear the sound of a man weeping.

The light flickered and dimmed before throwing a lone spotlight onto a hunched figure in the distance, too faint to see clearly. Cautiously, Evie got unsteadily to her feet and felt her legs scream in protest, rivulets of blood trickling from her kneecaps to create slick red tendrils down her calves. 

Despite the pain, she found she could move freely once more and so, swallowing back the knot of fear in the back of her throat, she walked slowly in the direction of the sound.

As it got louder, she found the source and her stomach churned.

The grey concrete floor was splattered with so much blood that it almost reached her ankles, forming a perfect circle within which Dean Winchester knelt cradling the broken and bloodied body of Sam in his lap, hunched over and utterly bereft as he wept.

“D-Dean…!” Evie cried, breaking into a run and dropping to her knees beside him as she grabbed his shoulders hard shaking him to get his attention.

“Dean, it’s not real! _ It’s not real! _ He’s-He’s playing a game-!” she choked out, gripping Dean’s face in both hands and pulling him against her.

“E-Evelyn, Sam- _ Sam’s gone _ ! Help-help me! I can’t-!” Dean’s voice was wretched and small, his vision blurred with tears and eyes completely bloodshot. Evie had no idea how long he had been lying here in a pool of Sam’s blood or if what she was seeing was really him but at present, she knew she had to get out before the demon turned his murderous intent on them both.

“Listen to me, Dean.” Evie said, her fingers tensing against his jaw and her heart breaking at the helpless look on his face; “The demon’s only toying with us. With _ me _ . He wants to break me, to hear me scream just like my father used to. That’s the only way he’ll stop but I don’t trust this bastard not to kill me if I give in. We need to get out of here! Can you stand?”

Dean stared at her for an uncomfortably long minute of silence, gulping in air. 

Slowly, he loosened his death grip on Sam’s torso and rose unsteadily, leaning on Evie for support. Looking around, there was only dimly lit walls of solid concrete and he groaned, legs trembling.

“Evelyn… how-how are we going to-” Dean started but the sentence died on his tongue, punctuated by a strangled gasp. His eyes going wide, he looked down and saw the business end of a large jagged knife protrude from his chest, the demon baring down over his left shoulder with a gleeful smirk on his face.

“ _ Dean! _ ” Evie cried, catching him as he slumped forward and following as he hit the floor right next to Sam’s body. The demon knelt all the while and as Dean let out a pained gasp, the knife twisted with a sickening jerk of metal scraping against bone, slowly pulled out of Dean’s back as the demon let him flop face down in a pool of his brother’s blood.

Evie could only look on in abject horror, feeling the circle of blood grow bigger as it soaked her legs and hands. With trembling fingers, she pulled Dean into her lap and cradled his head hearing the deathly rattle of his last gasp as he struggled to pull in air. He could no longer talk to her, the light rapidly fading from his evergreen eyes but even in impending death he tried to comfort her, one hand weakly cupping her cheek as his thumb tried to swipe away the tears of stunned, horrified silence that had begun to fall…   
  


* * *

  
  


**Meanwhile…**

 

John Winchester weighed the sawn off shotgun in his hand and once more checked that it was loaded. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as his wife comforted Marie Keogh whilst Maggie Keogh stared out from her spot by the hotel entrance with an utterly lost expression adding further wrinkles to her geriatric face. Stashing the gun in a holster at his back, John rounded the trunk of the Impala and approached the old woman.

“What in the name of Jaysus is going on?!” Maggie cried, flinching as she spotted the shotgun strapped to the burly man’s back; “My granddaughter’s been _ kidnapped?! _ ”

“Calm down, Maggie. We got the situation under control-”

“ _ Don’t tell me to calm down! _ ” the old woman cried, throwing her hands into the air as hysteria ramped up; “One minute I’m enjoying a much needed nap, the next my daughter’s shakin’ me awake telling me Evelyn’s gone missing! I  _ knew _ she’d get into mischief runnin’ with a band o’ miscreants like yous! I keep tellin’ her not to run with divils or she’s gonna get burnt-!”

John wrinkled his nose and scowled.

“Lady, I know you got issues with Evie but this ain't her fault.  _ None _ of it is. Cut the shit and wise up. She’s in danger and we need to send in the cavalry.”

“Oh, and you just expect me to let you solve the issue yerself with that hand cannon of yours?! Why on Earth can’t we call the Gardai-?!”

“The  _ what now _ ?”

“The cops, John.” Marie replied warily, breaking away from where she had been speaking with Mary and Rowena to stand before the Winchester patriarch. Her expression was drawn, tired and full of quiet worry but considering how agitated her mother was getting, Marie was being calmer than he expected considering the gravity of the situation.

Pushing some of her greying brown hair from her face, Marie hitched her crocheted shawl tighter around her shoulders and stared at the ground, swallowing.

“I’m told this is not your first rodeo...”

“Heh, you got that right, Princess.” John said with a chuckle as he stashed several shotgun rounds in the deep pockets of his leather jacket; “Don’t you fret. We’ll get her back.”

“I feel completely _useless_. I should’ve done something… I’d never forgive myself if she would up hurt or-or…”

At that, John’s smile faded and he placed a large hand on the petite woman’s right shoulder, his dark eyes determined as he gave her a comforting squeeze.

“I know what you’re goin’ through, Marie. No matter what happens to ‘em, you never stop worryin’ ‘bout your kids. This is a unique situation, though. I’m sorry ‘bout that but Evie knew what she signed up for when she decided to join the Winchester clan. Gotta hand it to her though- she’s _ feisty. _ I only know her a few hours but I can tell she has the hunter spirit.”

Marie looked up, a faint smile on her thin lips.

“I guess you’re right, John. Still, hasn’t she suffered enough?”

“I know it’s tough- this life is far from easy- and Lord knows I’m sorry as all hell for gettin’ another innocent person caught up in this supernatural bullshit but you got my word: Come hell for leather, we’ll fight any sonofabitch who threatens a member of our family.”

“That’s...that’s reassuring, John. Thank you.” Marie curled a hand around John’s and leaned against him for a moment. John stiffened slightly, wondering if she’d tolerate a hug before he decided to go for broke and pulled her into a light embrace. Marie sighed deeply and rested her small head against his chest before swiftly pulling away, startled at the sound of the Impala trunk being roughly slammed shut.

“We ready to go?” Dean’s voice was harsh and commanding as he stood by the driver’s door looking the picture of impatience.

“Step aside, kid, I’m drivin’. You’re too hot headed right now an’ I certainly don’t plan on gettin’ into another damn car crash if I can help it.” John grunted, shoving past his eldest son to commandeer the front seat of the Impala.

“Dad, _c’mon-!_ ” Dean protested but one stern steely gaze from the older man was enough to shut him up.

Dean let out a low agitated groan and conceded defeat, scraping a hand down his face as he tried to steady himself. John was right- the urge to brutally murder whatever unholy creature that had taken Evie was so strong that he could hear his own blood surging rapidly through his skull, reminding him of the same levels of mindless berserker rage he had felt seemingly a lifetime ago when he was at the mercy of The Mark.

He thumbed the handle of the warded machete strapped to his hip. It was no First Blade by any means but Dean knew he’d take great pleasure in stabbing Evie’s kidnapper as many times as it took to vent his fury.

“C’mon, time is of the essence. If we gun it to eighty, we should get there inside of two hours.” Sam said tensely as he climbed into the backseat giving Dean a deeply worried look.

Dean’s jaw flexed and he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to steady his breath. It would not do to go running full tilt into the jaws of the beast blinded by anger but the thought of Evie suffering for two minutes more much less two full hours? Guilt hit him like a freight train and and he inhaled sharply, the hand on his machete trembling violently.

“Dean.”

Castiel’s voice was low, calm in the face of such doubt and uncertainty and the eldest Winchester sibling relaxed a tiny fraction as he felt a soft hand gently grip his shoulder.

“She might not have two hours, Cas...Christ, if-if we get there too late-!” 

“Don’t think like that, Dean. Evie is one of the strongest people I know. Whatever happens, whatever that demon does to her, she’s not going to give up without a fight.”

“God, I hope you’re right, Cas. I-I saw her dead once before… I don’t know what I’d do if…” Dean trailed off and pushed thumb and forefinger into his eyes to keep hot, angry tears at bay. He grunted and placed one of his own hands over Castiel’s, squeezing it tightly for just a moment before breaking away and joining his father in the front of the Impala.

Castiel climbed into the back next to Sam and John twisted the key in the ignition.

“Keep the homefires burnin’, Mary.” he said to his wife through the window as he slowly pulled the Impala towards the exit of the parking lot.

The blonde woman nodded solemnly, watching as the Impala’s wheels began to speed up and smoke before the car peeled out of the lot shooting down the road and out of sight. With a sigh, Mary turned towards Marie, Maggie and Rowena, her face set into a staunchly determined expression.

“I know it’s scary…” she started, glancing between the two older Keoghs; “...But as you’ve now come to learn, we Winchesters are highly skilled in dealing with these kind of situations. However long it takes, just know that my boys will do absolutely everything in their power to bring Evie home safe.”

“Easy for you to say!” Maggie snapped, wide eyed and still in shock from seeing the arsenal of weaponry in the Impala trunk earlier; “Those boys are a  _ bad _ influence on my granddaughter! And she’s marrying _ both _ of them?! Did’ya ever hear the like! No wonder the whole world’s going to hell in a handbasket wi’ all the sin an’ deviance I’ve witnessed! You people need  _ Jesus! _ ”

Mary scowled and was about to give Maggie a good telling off but Marie, who had been stoicly leaning against the wall of the hotel up to this point, let out an agitated grunt and pushed off it, turning her elderly mother around with a rough motion before she reared back and slapped her hard enough across the face to send Maggie’s glasses flying.

“ _ Enough, mother! _ ” Marie’s voice was higher than it had ever been and she shook with ill-contained rage; “I’m  _ sick _ of listening to you pass judgement on my daughter, on her life and the things she does! As if you’re so fucking pure and virtuous!  _ Fuck you, you cantankerous old bitch! _ How  _ dare  _ you! My daughter’s life hangs in the balance and all you can think about is all the mistakes she’s made! Yes, Everlyn is far from perfect but so what? No-one is these days and you-you’ve got a  _ real bloody cheek _ sproutin’ off the way you do!”

Stunned, both by the ear bashing and the resounding sting of being slapped, Maggie gauped at her daughter as she held a crinkled hand to her left cheek, wide-eyed and speechless.

Glaring at the old woman, Marie brushed lint off her shawl and fixed her hair into place before pointing an index finger at her mother in stark warning. Her voice was low despite her tone of anger and frustration.

“I’m telling you now, mother, whatever happens to Everlyn, whatever state she’s in when we find her, you better shut that hole in your head before I tear you another one. For close to 25 years, I’ve had to endure your judgemental bullshit. I’ve played my part- the quiet, diligent daughter trying to do her best. I’ve been silent so as not to upset the apple cart but you’ve really done it this time, mother. Enough is enough. Either you shut the fuck up and make yourself useful or so help me, _ I’ll send you back to the afterlife myself! _ ”

The sound of a single pair of hands clapping was enough to make Marie pull back from the brink of outright strangling her own mother. Turning her head, she saw Rowena leaning on the hood of her pink Cadillac, smiling broadly and applauding Marie’s diatribe.

“Bravo, m’dear!” she cooed, stepping in between the two women; “I was beginning to think you didn’t have it in you!”

Finally getting her voice back, Maggie bent down to retrieve her glasses and once more affixed them to her nose, all the colour drained from her face as she stared at her daughter with a look of intermingled shock and fear.

“Y-You  _ slapped  _ me!”

Marie’s lips thinned into a hard line as she scowled darkly.

“Don’t think I won’t do it again, mother. I’m warnin’ you, don’t push me!”

Grasping at straws, Maggie once more held her cheek and glanced at Mary Winchester in a bid to find support. “Y-You saw that! She attacked me _! She attacked a poor defenseless old woman! _ ”

Mary bit back a bemused chuckle and threw her hands up in the air in mock surrender.

“Don’t look at me! As far as I’m concerned, you had it coming what with all those little barbs of passive aggression. Maybe now you’ve finally got some common sense and decency knocked into you.”

At that, Maggie’s shoulders slumped and she placed a hand over her heart, mollified and bereft. Glancing at Rowena, who simply giggled at her plight, the Keogh matriarch could find no comfort in any of the three other women in her midst and so, muttering darkly under her breath, she stalked back into the hotel and up to the Penthouse suite to escape the so-called ‘persecution’ and lick her wounds in peace.

Marie sighed deeply and once more leaned against the wall, arms folded over her chest as she focused her gaze intently on a random crack in the kerb.

“I...I can’t believe I just did that…!”

Rowena pulled her into a one armed embrace and gave her a joyful squeeze.

“I sense it was a long time coming. Feels good to take people down a peg, eh? Oh, sweetie! I’m so proud of you! It’s clear to me where your daughter gets her strength from judging from that magnificent take down!”

Lifting her head, Marie chuckled softly and cast the red haired witch a shy smile.

“Heh, you’ve got that right. I’m open to making a habit of it. S-standing up for meself, I mean. Maybe not so much the whole slapping of old ladies…!”

* * *

  
  


**Back in the cell…**

 

A sharp hiss of pain escaped Evie’s mouth through tightly gritted teeth as she felt the bite of metal under her fingernails for the third time. Breathing hard and laboured, Evie winced as the demon took to twisting the knife none-too-gently and yanked off her left thumbnail. Her wrist spasmed and twitched against the chains that once more shackled her to the now cruelly familiar chair and she jerked her head away, eyes screwed shut as she tried to block out the horrific sensations.

She felt the tip of the knife scratch against the bloodied pit of her nail bed and a wave of nausea washed over her. Fighting against it, she swallowed down the rising vomit and managed to ball her hands into tight fists in a futile bid to protect her stricken fingers.

The demon whistled long and low and lifted the knife, trailing it along her hand, over her wrist and retracing the faint pinkish silver line of the old scar along her forearm, reopening the wound fresh and raw as he applied just enough pressure to slice through the sweat-slick flesh.

“You know, you can end this madness in one single blessed moment, Everlyn.” the demon said in a voice that would have almost been soothing were it not for the malicious intent; “One scream, one single little shriek and I’ll let you go.”

As exhausted as she was from hours-or was it days? She couldn’t tell anymore-of slow torture, Evie could no longer summon the will to insult him any longer. What little of her self control was being spent keeping her disassociated from the situation, the only option to try and block out the harsh reality.

Over and over, she told herself: 

_ It’s not real. _

_ It’s not real. _

_ It’s not real. _

_ It’s not re- _

The knife was now dangerously close to scraping against the bone of her elbow and she could feel every nerve in her arm cry out in agony, the blood pumping violently from the deepening wound and staining the stark concrete. All the while, she kept her eyes firmly clenched shut, losing herself in any and all remotely pleasant memories that managed to break through the haze of excruciating pain.

She thought of Dean, all bow-legs, plaid shirt and dazzling smile dancing around the garage to  _ Moves Like Jagger  _ in between tinkering with his beloved Chevy Impala, of the soft brush of Castiel’s wings against her sides when they lay entangled in a blissful, sleepy embrace. Evie thought of Sam and how he’d hog the bathroom every other morning with his seemingly endless hair-care routine but be instantly forgiven with a single flash of his signature puppy-dog expression.

Evie thought of home...and the tears began to fall.

_ Where are you guys?!  _

_ Sam, Dean, Cas… please! Anyone! Chuck! Hell, if  _ **_anyone_ ** _ can hear me…! _

The demon stopped his brutal actions, the knife roughly pulled free from her arm with such abruptness that Evie slumped forward, head lolling as she was jolted from her brief reverie.

“Had enough?”

Evie’s eyes slowly opened and she stared up helplessly at the demon stood before her. Green eyes met soulless black and she gulped. “I…” the words died a lonely death on the tip of her tongue, her chest painfully constricted as she tried not to hyperventilate. After several tense moments, she finally managed to speak.

“...Why-why bother screaming? Y-you’ll just kill me anyway.”

“True, but I must admit, you’re a  _ stubborn _ little bitch. It’s no fun torturing someone when I can barely move their face an inch.” the demon crouched low and placed his hands on her knees, his skin cold and devoid of any semblance of warmth. He smiled wolfishly and slid his fingers upwards towards the hem of her grubby black mini-skirt, relishing the shock on her face as she flinched hard and tried to tug her legs away from his icy touch.

“I wonder...perhaps a  _ different  _ tactic is necessary…” he licked his lips and Evie’s eyes widened. She knew exactly what he meant and once more, vomit surged up her throat. This time, she let it spew forth onto the floor and nearly chuckled despite her ongoing pain when it splashed upon the demon’s expensive-looking black shoes.

His smile died and he jumped back, a flash of anger appearing across his face.

“Well,  _ that’s _ disgusting…!”

Evie gave a weak, bitter laugh and slumped back in the chair, regarding him sidelong. Though she could no longer muster the strength to make a witty retort, she savoured the tiny victory and braced herself for whatever punishment he would dole out for the sin of messing his once-gleaming shoes.

The demon stood upright and once more grabbed her by the throat, squeezing hard enough to bruise.

“Oh, you’ll pay for that. The last five hours were a mere appetizer. Hope you saved room for the main course-” he spat only to shift his glare upwards as though something had suddenly caught his attention. He sniffed the air, scowled and released Evie’s neck causing her to cough and splutter as she tried to catch her breath.

“One moment, my dear. It appears we have some uninvited dinner guests…”

Evie managed to gasp and she glanced wildly around the blank walls of the cell, desperate to feel any signs of Castiel or the Winchesters’ auras. Nothing called to her in the cold air and she exhaled deeply, figuring it was just yet another ploy by the demon to break her spirit. Even at that, she silently dared to hope…

* * *

  
  


**One hour and thirty four minutes later…**

 

Nothing stirred in the moonlit patch of isolated farmland despite the deep rumble of the Impala’s engine as it crunched up the unsealed dirt track towards the looming spectre of a rundown barn. Grotesque misshapen shadows danced across the scorched, drought-stricken earth as a cold breeze wafted through the dying branches of a lone tree and an icy chill rippled up Sam’s spine as he stepped out of the car.

The guilt he had felt earlier that evening was amplified tenfold upon seeing the stark surrounds of the abandoned farm. On first inspection, there seemed to be no trace of any human habitation, the barn surrounded on all sides by dense overgrown weeds and scratchy brush that Dean was angrily hacking his way through with his machete in a bid to reach the heavy doors.

The lock was completely decrepit at this stage, rusted solid and didn’t budge an inch no matter how roughly he jammed the picks in the keyhole. Growing more and more frustrated, Dean grunted loudly and reached for the Desert Eagle holstered at his side fully intending to blast the lock to pieces but a burly hand on his shoulder staggered his movements and he turned, meeting a disapproving look from his father.

“Calm down, Dean.” John said in a low voice, his gaze stern as Dean’s fingers trembled on the butt of the gun; “Use your head and focus. There’s a pair of bolt cutters in the trunk. Make yourself useful.”

Dean stood up fully and took a sharp intake of breath in a bid to quell the rage in his chest. He nodded curtly and stormed back towards the Impala, passing Sam and Castiel along the way. 

“So…” John glanced at the angel before him; “...Any sign of Evie? Or anything _else_ for that matter?”

Standing in the middle of the hacked-away brush as he concentrated on scanning the perimeter for any signs of movement, Castiel squinted and tilted his head towards the sky. All he could find in the way of viable life within the nearest twenty miles was several cats, two cows and a dying dog that howled pathetically at the full moon. With a sigh, he shook his head and slid his angel blade down the sleeve of his trenchcoat.

“Nothing so far, John but I will alert you if that should change.” the angel said wearily.

Sam pulled a shotgun out of the trunk and shouldered it, frowning darkly as he watched his father and Castiel talk. It had been a tense car journey, mostly silent until John had begged the question Dean had been dreading:

_ “So how did you and Dean meet?” _

 

The next forty minutes was awkward to say the least. Dean was in no mood to talk about his past struggles, much less anything else for that matter but Castiel was mercifully economical with the truth as he sensed the underlying tension in the car. Nonetheless, though John was, for now at least, being civil, Dean had remained on edge the whole trip and his restlessness was taking a major toll.

To his credit, Sam had kept level headed in a bid to take charge of the situation but as he stared up at the corroded metal panels of the barn’s roof, his stomach lurched uncomfortably at the unknown that lay before him.

“Cas, can you help with this fuckin’ lock?!” Dean snapped, causing the angel to break away from his fruitless scan of the surroundings. He nodded quietly and held up two fingers, exerting just enough grace to cause the ancient rusted lock to crumble to dust in Dean’s hand.

Without waiting for the others, the eldest Winchester sibling slammed his shoulder into the rotten timbers of the barn doors and a loud creak echoed into the night as they strained open, the wood scraping against a floor of solid concrete.

Inside the barn, spots of moonlight punctured the darkness via several large holes in the corrugated steel roof and from what little they could make out amongst the shadows, the space seemed deserted save for some rotten hay bales and a manner of rusted metal farming tools haphazardly strewn about, coated in a thick layer of dust.

Guns held aloft, the three Winchesters and Castiel stepped cautiously into the barn, spreading out and searching the space for anything that might lead them to Evie. Ten painstakingly slow minutes passed in uneasy silence until the stillness was punctuated by a short, sharp whistle from John.

Running towards the sound, Sam watched as his father shoved a rotten hay bale to one side to reveal a reinforced metal hatch, the handles rusted and corroded with time. Still, it was the only lead they had so with substantial effort, John managed to shift the heavy steel lever, sweat beading on his brow as the mechanisms screeched from what must have been at least a century of disuse.

Upon being opened, a circular portal into inky blackness was revealed, several rungs of a metal ladder glinting softly under the glare of Dean’s flashlight. He glanced between his brother and father, gulping in a nervous breath.

“After you, Princess.” John drawled, sweeping a hand over the hole and stepping back slightly.

“I don’t like this… feels like something out of a bad horror movie…” Dean grumbled before he held his flashlight between his teeth and made his slow descent into the darkness swiftly followed by Sam, then Castiel before finally John followed into the gloom.

Moments later the ladder ended in a pool of stagnant water, ankle deep and heavy with the stench of decrepitude. Guiding their flashlights around the unfamiliar surroundings, they appeared to be in a sewer tunnel but as the four men followed the steady sound of trickling water, the passageway abruptly ended at a wall of solid concrete.

Dean swore under his breath and gritted his teeth, prompting Sam to steady him with a hand on his brother’s shoulder. John squinted in the dim light, training the torch beam along the wall looking for any cracks or fissures that might give up an entry point.

Reaching out with one hand, Castiel placed his palm in the centre of the wall and focused, closing his eyes for a moment as he tried to zero in on any signs of life beyond the thick concrete.

“...There’s something here but it feels hazy.” he said slowly.

“I-Is it Evie?!” Dean shrugged away from Sam and echoed Castiel’s movements, sweeping his fingers desperately along the smooth concrete until they ghosted over the angel’s own. Castiel tilted his head and frowned.

“...I-I _can_ feel her, Dean… but something is wrong. Her aura is weak, barely a whisper in the dark. She’s alive but  _ just _ .”

Sam sucked in a breath and glanced between Dean and his father. “How do we get in-?” he started but was cut off by the sound of a low rumble. Jumping back just in time, the three Winchesters watched as Castiel focused his grace to violently vibrate against the concrete wall, a sizable hole crumbling into existence before them as the sound of falling debris echoed around the chamber and splashed into the water.

“We need to hurry.” Castiel said darkly before he stepped through the hole, the ends of his trenchcoat billowing as a cold breeze wafted forth from the newly created entrance. 

Dean was quick to follow the angel, almost stumbling in his frantic bid to get to Evie but just as he emerged into a large, dimly lit circular chamber, the unmistakable stench of sulphur hit his nostrils with such intensity that he almost choked, eyes watering as every inhalation filled his mouth with the foulest taste. Sam gagged and pulled his shirt up over his lower face, wincing as his hazel eyes scanned the room wildly for any signs of the source of the noxious odour.

A single shaft of light fell upon an unmoving lump lying on the floor in the middle of the cell and Sam’s heart hammered inside his chest. Just as he was about to sprint towards it, however, Dean’s voice reverberated against the concrete.

_ “Everlyn!!” _

His cry was met with no answer and his footsteps resounded loudly as he ran full tilt, skidding to an abrupt halt before falling to his knees. Evie lay on the floor in a steadily growing puddle of blood, her clothing torn and arms stained with deep, murky tracks of steadily congealing blood. She was still as a stone, unconscious and barely breathing. Dean gave her a rough shake but she didn’t move despite his best efforts.

_ “Cas, help!” _ Dean yelled in a blind panic, watching as Castiel attempted to stride across the room. However, before he could reach the stricken woman, he paused as the air around him grew uncomfortably hot and humid, the sulphurous stench building to an unbarable level. Black smoke began to roll in from nowhere and soon, it was so thick as to obscure the angel’s movement.

Choking against the heavy air, all three Winchesters coughed and spluttered.

Castiel squinted, watching as a tall figure emerged from the smoke and he stiffened as a man dressed in a crisp black pinstriped suit emerged, his hair closely cropped and a well groomed greying beard peppering his sharply angular jaw.

 

The man smirked, displaying his teeth in an animalistic expression of pure sadistic glee, eyes endless pools of soulless black.

 

_ “Boo.” _

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Took a while to find the flow and feel for this chapter. I'm not 100% satisfied with it but it's still fairly close to my inital ideas. Sorry for the lull in updates. Real life is getting a bit awkward what with physical and mental health issues along with other general annoyances but I hate going longer than a month without updating so hopefully this next chapter will be well received. I actually DO have a definitive ending scene for this story already written but it's gonna be around 3 more chapters or so before we get there. Meh... not like I actually PLAN these things!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this latest offering and hopefully the next chapter won't be too long in the making. I have a fuckton of notes to work from but time will be growing limited as I'm off to full time college come September and thus, my hobbying writing time will be limited to mostly weekends. Just letting y'all know in case further updates become staggered in the future.
> 
> And on that overly long Author's Note, read on!
> 
> -Chubbs

**CHAPTER NINE**

Castiel drew his angel blade and step back, narrowing his eyes as he took in the imposing sight of the demon. One cursory glance at his aura was enough to tell the angel they were dealing with a formidable foe, one that emitted pure malevolence and sadism through sheer body language alone.

The demon circled Castiel, chuckling low in his throat.

“Oh, look, it’s the cavalry!” he said mockingly, his own hunting knife glinting in the dim light; “I must say, Everlyn has grown strong in your charge but she is still so fragile. I knew she would break. They _ all  _ do-”

The demon’s next words were lost over the sound of a shotgun blast reverberating off the stark concrete walls. The demon staggered backwards, a wide hole blown through the front of his black shirt as he hissed from the pain of purified rock salt peppering his chest. 

_ “You sonofabitch!” _ Dean screamed, reloading the smoking gun with another round as he took a large step towards the beast in his midst. Shaking himself off and dusting gunshot residue off his suit, the demon winced theatrically and drew himself up to his full height.

“Rock salt?  _ Really? _ I expected more of the legendary Dean Winchester…!”

Spitting in the demon’s direction, John raised his own gun and aimed for the demon’s head, his eyes narrowed.

“You want some more, bitch?  _ Come to daddy.” _

Before the demon could retort, John squeezed the trigger of his own shotgun and blasted a hole in the brute’s forehead with a heavily warded slug, emitting a large puff of red smoke from the wound. The demon stumbled clutching his forehead but didn’t fall. It was a small opening and Castiel seized his opportunity. 

With Sam bringing up the rear by tackling him and grabbing the demon’s neck in a chokehold, the angel placed one hand over his enemy’s face whilst the other drove the full length of his angel blade into the demon’s gut, twisting it roughly to ensure maximum damage.

The demon shrieked as his eyes glowed with celestial white light, mouth a perfect O as Castiel’s weapon burned into him. Black smoke gushed forth from the demon’s mouth and eyes before his body gave an almighty shudder and slumped lifelessly to the ground.

“That was _ too  _ easy…” Sam said grimly as he stared down at the demon’s body before, frowning darkly, he kicked him hard in the face for good measure. Glancing over to where Dean was gently cradling Evie against his knee, Sam walked quickly to join him.

“Is she…?” his voice was low, quiet and fearful as he slowly knelt to inspect the damage.

Gone was the healthy glow that had once graced Evie’s skin, the colour and life drained from her as deep lacerations from elbow to wrist spilled dark red blood onto the concrete, staining the light flannel of Dean’s shirt as he held her close. Her face was peppered with scratches and bruises and her clothing was almost completely ripped through in places.

“Cas...Cas, can you do anything?!” Dean choked out as the angel joined him.

“She’s still alive, Dean, but it appears she has been drained of her grace. I can heal her physical wounds but there’s no telling if she’ll even wake up at this point.”Slowly, Castiel manuvred Evie’s limp body into his arms, cradling her like a small child and frowning deeply as he felt the last vestiges of her life barely hold on.

John stared at the near-lifeless woman in the angel’s arms and his jaw flexed, lips thinning into a hard line. “T’fuck he do to her?”his question was little above a whisper, his dark eyes taking in the bloodied tips of three fingers on her left hand, the deep wounds on her knees and the ghost-like palor of her skin.

Slowly, hesitantly, he extended a hand to gently rest on her forehead and was alarmed to feel just how cold she was despite the sheen of sweat coating her skin. Without another word, John followed Castiel once more through the hole in the wall, watching as he managed to maneuver Evie over his shoulder whilst he climbed up the latter closely flanked by Sam.

Alone for the moment with just his father, Dean stepped into the stagnant water and leaned against the crumbling wall, his head in his hands.

“If only we got here sooner-!”

“Hey…” John placed a burly hand on his son’s shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze; “Don’t do that. Don’t beat yourself up, Dean. It’s not what she needs right now an’ you know it. C’mon, let’s get the fuck outta Dodge.” 

Looking up, Dean caught his father’s gaze and swallowed back the lump in his throat. He said nothing more but quietly nodded, following John as he ascended the rusting ladder up into the barn. Within minutes, they joined Sam and Castiel in the Impala, Evie laid out on the backseat with her head in Dean’s lap as he tried to stay calm for her sake.

Seeing the pain in Dean’s eyes, Castiel nodded wordlessly and shifted in his seat at the opposite side of the car, hovering his hand over Evie’s prone body as he took to applying the healing light of his grace to cure her various injuries.

Slowly the deep cuts on her arms and knees knitted together and gently faded away, the blood disappeared and for a brief moment some of her former colour returned to her cheeks.

Her breathing grew steadier but still remained weak, her chest barely rising as each breath took a worryingly long time to complete.

“Everlyn...Sweetheart, please wake up…”Dean’s voice was shaky as ran his fingers delicately down her cheeks, swiping his thumb along her lower lip but not once did she stir, not so much as a single flicker of her eyelids or any other indication that she had heard his quiet plea.

“C’mon, baby, please…!”  Dean’s hand slipped to her shoulder to give it a firm squeeze but she didn’t wake and with a look of growing desperation, he glanced at Sam.

“I...Dean, what is happening?” the younger Winchester said quietly as he leaned over the front seat and reached to brush several black locks of Evie’s hair from her face. If he didn’t know better, Sam could’ve sworn she was simply lost in a deep dreamless sleep but her lack of response to either of their words or touches only added to the growing sense of dread.

The sound of John kicking the engine to life caused him to jump and before they all knew it, the Impala was once more tearing down the dirt path back to the hotel as the eldest man blatantly ignored all regards for the speed limit.

Close to an hour later, they were back at the Aphrodite Inn.

* * *

 

As soon as Dean had carried his stricken bride-to-be into the suite, Marie sprung upright from her seat and raced to his side, her face a vision of shock and worry whilst Maggie sat despondent on the couch.

“Dean...she’s-she’s not  _ dead, _ is she?” Marie ventured fearfully, her gaze meeting his as they hurried to the master bedroom at the end of the hallway. Nudging the door open with his foot, Dean lay Evie down on the bed before sitting on the edge and rubbing a hand down his face.

“Castiel managed to heal the worst of her injuries, Marie but...but no matter what I do, Everlyn won’t wake up. It’s like she’s in some sort of coma. Wish I could tell you more but that’s all I know…” Dean said with a deep sigh as he felt the mattress sag, Marie joining him at the end of the bed.

Despite Castiel’s best efforts, the three nails on her hand were slow to grow back and Marie grimaced at the sight, dreading to think of the unspeakable torture her daughter had been subjected to. She bit her lip in a bid to stifle a hiccup steadying herself by gripping Dean’s shoulder as tightly as her tiny frame could muster.

Having been alerted by Sam, he, his mother and Rowena lingered by the door watching in quiet concern as Castiel sat on the opposite side of the bed to Dean and peered at the unconscious woman between them.

For the longest time, there was only silence in the room as everyone was too scared to speak, the uncertainty hanging in the air like a dense fog. 

“Any ideas?” John’s voice caused Dean to look up. Sure enough, John had edged into the room with a bottle of expensive whiskey in his hand which he dutifully offered to Marie. She shook her head and ran a hand through her greying hair before twisting the bottle cap off with trembling hands.

Taking a large mouthful, she blanched as the liquor burned her throat on the way down but swallowed it back in a desperate bid to distract from the anxiety that made her heart weigh heavily inside her chest.

“Did you get the bastard?” she eked out, wiping her mouth on her sleeve as a deep furrow appeared in her brow.

John nodded, inclining his head towards Castiel who was quietly surveying Evie’s comatose form.

“Yeah, we did. It was a lil’  _ too _ easy but then again, the sonofabitch was vastly outnumbered. Took an angel blade to the chest and bam-one dead demon. You can thank Castiel that it wasn’t worse than it was…” 

“A-Are you sure he’s dead, John?” Marie replied, the whiskey sloshing in the bottle as her fingers trembled against the glass.

“Positive. We  _ have _ done this before, y’know.” said John, folding his arms over his chest; “Wish I could help more but this is a lil’ beyond my skill range. Wings…”

Castiel looked up, tilting his head sidelong at the informal nickname.

“If you have any suggestions as to how I can bring her back, I’m all ears, John.”

Passing the whiskey to Dean, Marie stood up abruptly and clenched her eyes shut before crossing the room to the door. Her bony shoulder bumped John’s as she tried to get past him but he stopped her with two firm but gentle hands, concern on his face.

“I can’t look at her like this...please...d-do whatever you can!” Marie whimpered, barely holding back a sob. John sighed and nodded solemnly giving her a slight squeeze in a bit to elicit some semblance of comfort before he released her and let her pass towards the living room.

“I’ll talk to her, try and keep her calm.” Mary offered before following Marie, leaving Rowena to lean against the doorframe sipping from her own tumbler of alcohol, her expression deeply morose. Watching the two women retreat, the witch stepped into the room and shook her head grimly.

“What a night this is turning out to be…!”

“Cas, you’ve been drained of your grace before, what can we do?” Sam said wearily as he slumped into the armchair in the corner and rested his elbows on his knees.

Castiel sighed and placed two fingers to Evie’s forehead searching for any sign of life within her.

“Hmm...interesting.”

“What is it?” Dean twisted around and scooted closer to the unconscious woman, resting on the mattress next to her and taking one of her hands in his own.

“She’s in there, Dean but I can’t quite reach her…”said the angel, moving to spread his entire hand across Evie’s forehead as a faint blue glow emitted from his palm. No response came from Evie and Dean gritted his teeth as he struggled to keep his emotions in check.

“Wait, Cas…” Sam glanced at the angel and gulped, rubbing at the back of his neck as an unpleasant memory entered his head; “...Do you remember when I was in the hospital...with those hallucinations of Lucifer…?”

“Wait, you’re not suggesting-?!” Dean started but Sam silenced him by holding up a hand, his expression dark.

“What other choice do we have, Dean? None of us know what that sick fuck did to her before we got to the barn. What if-what if her mind is broken beyond repair? What-what if she never comes back to us?”

John glanced between his sons and frowned.

“Do I even  _ want _ to know?”

“It’s a long and complicated story, Dad. Maybe another time. Right now, bringing Evie home is our number one priority.” said Sam, getting up from the armchair and kneeling on the end of the bed. He stole a glance at Castiel, who exhaled deeply and moved his hands to lightly cup Evie’s cheeks.

“Right now, it might be the only real shot we have. I do not know what I might find when I get inside her head but it’s a risk I’m fully prepared to take.”

“What, is this like some kinda Vulcan mind-meld or somethin’?” John asked, confused.

Dean gave a weak, mirthless chuckle.  “Something like that, yeah…”

“Is it... _ dangerous _ ?”

Glancing over his shoulder at the eldest Winchester, Castiel cast him a slight smile.

“Best not to worry. I will do everything I can to bring her back.”

“No time like the present, Cas. Do whatever you can.” Dean said grimly as he lay beside Evie with his head resting on the overstuffed pillow, exhausted but far too anxious to sleep. Tilting his head to the three men watching over him, Castiel took a deep breath and closed his eyes, concentrating his grace as he used it to delve into the murky depths of Evie’s mind…

* * *

 

The first thing that struck Castiel when he stepped inside the young woman’s head was how empty it seemed. An endless void of darkness greeted him and he squinted in the lack of light, forced to use some of his grace to guide the way as he walked in no discernable direction searching for any traces of the woman he knew.

There seemed to be no concept of time within the black void and the angel had no idea how long he had been slowly traversing the deep unrelenting darkness when a small noise stopped him dead in his track.

He strained his ears to focus and sure enough he could hear the soft, faint sound of a child sobbing.

“Everlyn?” Castiel called out into the void.

The crying got steadily louder as he walked towards it, building to crescendo until he found the source- a small girl huddled within a lone shaft of white light dressed in a shabby pink tutu that was flecked with dirt and caked in mud, her legs clad in faded rainbow socks that were bloodied at the knees.

Castiel knelt before her to study her face in the rogue spotlight.

She couldn’t have been more than five years old at a rough guess and her mousey brown hair hung in dirty limp tendrils around her jaw, her face drawn and thin from what Castiel assumed was malnourishment. A fading yellow bruise marred her left cheek and her skin was flecked with superficial scratches intermingling with a burst of dark freckles across her button-like nose.

“Evie…?” Castiel spoke calmly so as not to startle the youngster.

The little girl looked up and the angel was met with a pair of familiar green eyes, eyes that were wide with fear and filled with more terror than any child her age should ever have had to witness. She gulped down a hiccough and her crying came to a shuddering stop, the tracks of her tears creating stark lines in the dirt caked to her face.

“Cas…?” she whispered, her small voice filled with uncertainty.

Castiel nodded and raised his arms spreading them wide to offer some comfort in an embrace. The young girl flung herself forward barrelling against his chest and clenching her small fists around the beige fabric of his trench-coat as she trembled against him.

Raising to his feet, Castiel cradled the young incarnation of Evie in his arms and gently brushed some of her hair from her face. He cast her a warm, reassuring smile and kissed the top of her head.

“Are you okay?”

She hiccoughed and sniffled, rubbing her nose on her sleeve before shaking her head.

“Daddy is a bad man. He hurts Mommy. Make him go away.”

At that, Castiel felt his heart lurch inside his chest and he held the little girl a hair tighter. Glancing around at the vast empty expanse of nothingness, he began to walk at a slow pace with Young Evie held tightly against his chest.

“Evie? Evie, you need to tell me things. Is there...is there an _ older _ version of yourself here I can talk to? Are there any adults around?”

The child blinked and stared up at him for a long moment before nodding and extending a thin arm towards the west. “That way. She cries a lot…” She ran a stubby hand through her hair and snuggled into Castiel’s chest as he picked up the pace, all but running in the direction she indicated.

After what felt like several minutes he found his path blocked by an invisible force field and he sighed.

Setting Young Evie down on the ground he placed a comforting hand on the top of her head and gave a slight nod.

“How do I get through?”

The child shrunk back, fearful as she cowered behind him and once more clung to the tails of his trench-coat. “The scary place… “

“It’s okay, Evie. Whatever monsters lurk beyond this... _ wall. _ ..don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” Castiel said in a soothing tone before he slid his angel blade down the sleeve of his free arm. Kneeling once more, he turned slightly and pulled her into a one armed hug.

“You don’t have to follow me if it scares you but I could use a guide, someone who knows this place. Think of it as an adventure, okay?”

“I-I’m scared.” Young Evie replied, doubtful.

“Stay close. No harm will come to you on my watch.”

The young girl sucked in a deep breath and took a step forward. Hesitantly, she extended both hands and pushed against the force field. Her hands slid through easily enough and the veil of darkness lifted just enough to reveal what appeared to be swirls of dark ink colouring water within a glass. Young Evie drew one hand back and glanced over her shoulder at the angel, her bottom lip quivering.

Castiel reached out and took her hand in his own. “We’ll go through together, okay? On three…”

She gulped but said no more, turning towards the swirling ‘smoke’ and peering into it with a fearful expression.

“One… two... _ three. _ ”

Together, they pierced through the veil. The darkness swirled and contorted and suddenly, white light filled Castiel’s senses. He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the sudden change in brightness, watching as the scene shifted and settled.

“I don’t like this place…” Young Evie squeaked as she reached up to tug roughly on the front of Castiel’s shirt. Bending his knees slightly he lifted her up into his arms cradling her protectively as he took a tentative step forward into the scenery that lay before him:

A cramped hallway with a flight of ricketty looking wooden stairs stood in dull muted shades of grey. A single door to the right was panelled with frosted glass and betrayed no movement within. Still, ever curious, Castiel reached out to push it open but the door didn’t budge an inch even when he attempted to exert his grace.

Puzzled, Castiel glanced at the staircase and raised his left leg to begin the ascent.

“Evie, do you know what lies up-?”

“No! _Nooo!_ ” the child began to squirm in the angel’s arms and he let her down, trying to calm her by attempting to pull her back into his embrace but she wriggled free and ran down the hallway sobbing towards the glass-paneled door before passing ghost-like through it and disappearing out of sight.

“Everlyn!” Castiel called out but his voice simply echoed in the silence. 

With a deep frown etched into his features, he sighed and gripped the rail, angel blade raised in caution as he slowly walked up the stairs. The smell of dust and neglect filled his nostrils as he found himself on the upstairs landing. Dull sunlight flooded the space through a bare window to the left and he noticed a cracked vase upon a side table filled with a bunch of wilted, dead lilies.

It was clear that the house was in ill repair and he swallowed back a lump of trepidation in his throat, uneasy at what he might find behind the three doors that stood before him. All were extremely old, the wood chipped and haphazardly coated in peeling beige paint in a crude bid to spruce things up.

Castiel twisted the handle of the one nearest to him. It opened an inch or two before sticking hard on a tiled floor and he froze, the scent of blood hitting him full force.

“Everlyn…?” he called out in a clear voice, questions swirling around his mind as he continued to push against the door. Something thick and heavy was blocking the way but with some exertion the angel managed to open the door just enough to squeeze into the space.

His stomach dropped through the floor at the sight that lay before him.

The small bathroom was clad in cracked, dirty white tiles. An ancient-looking porcelain bath took up most of the floor space under a large window of frosted, dirt-caked glass, the brass taps coated in decades of rust and locked in place as the water flowing from the faucet trickled steadily into an overflowing tub.

At the opposite wall, near the door, Evie sat propped against the old radiator with her mother’s lifeless body in her lap, both their legs blocking the path as Castiel pushed his way towards them. The walls, tub and grubby mats on the floor were soaked through with congealing blood and this incarnation of Evie remained motionless, her green eyes glassy and unfocused as she stared clear through the angel.

 

“Hey...Everlyn...Evie?  _ Evie, can you hear me? _ ”he asked her, trying to keep his voice from betraying the panic he felt in his chest.

This incarnation of Evie looked to be in her mid twenties with her naturally brown hair water logged and her simple blue pyjamas smeared with blood and as Castiel crouched down low, she remained motionless as he tried to talk to her, barely flinching as he pulled off his trenchcoat and wrapped it around her shoulders.

“Everlyn, I understand this is an exceptionally traumatic memory for you;” Castiel said softly as he tugged the coat close around her; “-But you need to come back to me. To  _ us _ . Here…” he placed a hand attop hers and gently caressed her knuckles with his thumb in the way she was normally familiar with.

“Please, I can get you out of here-”

She turned her head slowly to look at him, her mouth twitching as though about to speak but before the words could form, the sound of heavy footsteps on the creaking wood floor of the upstairs landing made her gasp in horror. Snapping out of her catatonic state just enough to wrench the door open, Evie shoved Castiel roughly through it before pulling the door shut with a loud bang. Stumbling onto the landing, the angel rushed the door and tried once more to get back inside but it didn’t budge.

“Hey, what? Everlyn, talk to me-!”

Her voice was low and full of terror, cracked no doubt from screaming; “...H-He’ll be back soon. Run, Castiel!”

“I can help you. Just let me in-”

_ “Run, Cas! _ ”

Frowning, the angel glanced towards the stairwell and his gut tightened as he spotted the buzzed head of a middle-aged man ascending from below. Gripping his blade tightly in one hand, Castiel braced himself protectively against the door as he watched what appeared to be the demon he had previously slayed step into the light.

“You-”Castiel started but at that, he noticed something was off.

The grey-haired man was clad in a well-worn pair of navy overalls flecked with caked-in motor oil, his face just as dirty and a look of cold indifference etched into the deep, severe lines of his face. His beard was not as precisely groomed as his demonic counterpart but rather scruffy and disheveled, his grey eyes were bloodshot and rimmed with deep bags and his overall aura lacked any discernible signs of possession.

Pausing about a foot in front of Castiel, the man sniffed the air and grunted before reaching out as if to firmly grasp the handle of the bathroom door. The angel bristled, readying himself for another fight but as the man’s fingers neared him, Castiel was surprised to feel them pass clean through his body like fine mist.

“ _ Eve…? Where y’hidin’? _ ” the man called, seemingly unaware of the angel’s presence as he stepped forward and glided ghost-like through the door.

Castiel grimaced, feeling his own molecules protest as the man he could only assume was Evie’s father swept clean through him and disappeared, the landing falling eerily still and silent. Breathing hard, he patted himself down to check for any injuries but could find nothing out of the ordinary and so, turning to press an ear against the door, Castiel listened in quiet concern.

Nothing stirred within the bathroom, not so much as a single bubble of water in the tub or a shaky breath from a stricken Evie and he shook his head.

_ Such terrible memories _ … he mused to himself, glancing at the two remaining doors.

Taking a deep steadying breath, he tried the handle of the one nearest to the window and found it opened with a dull click. The door swung inwards much more smoothly than that of the bathroom and Castiel peered inside.

 

A bedroom revealed itself to him, little more than a small cramped space with a single bed and a wardrobe for furniture but an attempt had been made to make it somewhat homely, the walls painted a deep shade of purple and several posters hanging in frames upon them. In one corner an acoustic wooden guitar lay against a metal stand and the lone window behind the headboard of the bed was encased in several tangled loops of twinkling fairy lights to give the room a soft glow.

“Everlyn…?” Castiel called out as he took a cautious step into the room.

There was movement by the bed and he watched as the black covers shifted, a corner lifting to reveal the same young woman he had met cradling her mother’s body in the bathroom only this time, she wore the white hospital-issue pyjamas from the very first day they’d met, both arms once more clad in the elbow-to-wrist gauze bandages that hid a multitude of painful scars.

“Mrgh…” This incarnation of Evie slowly sat up and scrubbed at her eyes, her long brown hair a haphazard crow’s nest atop her head. Yawning loudly, she pulled her knees to her chest and stretched her arms over her head, her bones cracking audibly before she pushed the covers back and ran a hand through her hair.

“Cas?”

“You can hear me?” the angel replied with a tone of relief, moving to sit at the end of the bed.

Evie nodded and winced, scrunching her eyes shut momentarily as though the dim light of the room had burned her before she reached out a hand and gently brushed her thin fingers along Castiel’s jaw.

“I...Yeah… what’re...what are you doing here?” she asked, clearly exhausted but alert. 

Castiel shuffled closer and placed a hand over hers with a muted smile.

“Rescuing you. I don’t know what that demon did before we got to you but back in the hotel room-the real world? You appeared to be in some kind of coma. Nothing we did seemed to have any effect in waking you so I came here in a bid to bring you home.”

Blinking furiously Evie moved to swing her legs out of the bed and stand up but as her bare feet hit the worn out floorboards, she lost her balance and fell back upon the bed, Castiel catching her with quick reflexes.

“Easy...are you alright?”

“I feel weak, Cas… weak and _human_. My ribs hurt…”

She curled her arms around herself and leaned into his touch, shivering slightly. Looking up at him with fear and uncertainty in her deep green eyes, Evie wound her arms around his neck as he pulled her effortlessly into his lap and slowly stood up before he carried her towards the door.

“Where do we go from here?” Castiel asked, cradling her against his chest as he stood pondering their next move on the upstairs landing.

Evie frowned and shielded her eyes from the light flooding through the window and at that, Castiel noticed she was missing three nails off her left hand, echoing whatever cruel torture she had endured before.

“Beats me… it’s _my_ mind so...maybe try going downstairs?  _ Wait… _ ” she glanced towards the stairwell and craned her neck.

Castiel followed her gaze and stepped towards the bannisters intending to head down to the ground floor but he paused, hearing a faint but familiar voice echo from below. He strained his ears, focusing on the sound.

The edges of his mouth twitched in a hesitant smile when he realised he could just make out the sound of Dean singing somewhere in the distance.

 

_ #….I found your picture today, I swear I'll change my ways. I just called to say I want you to come back home…I just called to say I love you....come back home…# _

 

“ _ Dean… _ ” Evie breathed, her fingers curling around the fabric of Castiel’s collar and he nodded in silent agreement, following the sound of the faint singing down the stairs. It seemed to be coming from behind the frosted glass door into which Young Evie had previously disappeared. Hesitating at first fearing that it wouldn’t budge, Castiel tested the theory by nudging the door with his foot.

To both their surprise, it swung open with ease and as the angel stepped into the room beyond, the scene swirled once more like ink in water, shifting until it once more reformed, taking them to Dean’s little den in the bowels of the Bunker where the man in question was seated upon the threadbare sofa gently strumming on a beaten-up guitar.

Sensing Castiel and Evie’s presence, Dean looked up and his playing faultered.

“Please…” Evie said as Castiel placed her gently on the ground and held her steady with an arm around her waist; “...Don’t stop on my account. I love that song.”

Dean smiled but his eyes appeared cloudy, unfocused and as Evie took a shaky step towards him, she was mildly startled when upon reaching out to touch his arm, her own hand passed clean through him.

“What the hell?”

“I think this is just a memory….maybe what you’re hearing is Dean trying to reach you from the other side.” Castiel said thoughtfully as he mimicked Evie’s actions only to get the same result. Dean-or rather, the mirage of him- began to play once more, starting the song over and simply humming low but Evie’s heart lurched when she noticed the tracks of quiet tears streaking his cheeks.

“How do we get back? I want to go home, Castiel… this place, my mind…it’s not good to linger.”

“I agree. I met your past self whilst I was looking for you.” Castiel sat down next to Dean on the sofa and rested his hands in his lap, shoulders slumped with a weary expression upon his face. “I...I saw what your father had done. Saw you cradle your mother’s body-”

“ _ Don’t. _ ” Evie bit her lip, seating herself beside him and pulling her legs underneath her; “No matter what I do, it’s not something I’ll ever forget. Just don’t remind me, Cas…”

“I’m sorry. You’ve been through so much but for what cause? I don’t know why that demon targetted you or what he subjected you to before we got to where you were held.” Castiel said quietly as he pulled her into a tight embrace in a bid to bring some warmth to her tired, frail-looking body.

“I understand if you don’t want to talk about it but know that I’m here if you do.”

She nodded and rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

“Castiel, I love you. Thank you for being here. I’ve spent long enough trapped inside my own head. I’m ready to go home…”

“Come back to us.” 

Dean’s pained voice beside them caused them both to jump, the noise distant and slightly muffled as though heard from under water. Castiel and Evie exchanged a glance before the angel stood up and fixed his steely blue gaze on a spot on the ceiling.

“I hear you, Dean. We’re coming…”

 

At that, the room was filled with a blinding white burst of celestial light as Castiel exerted his grace. Grimacing, Evie’s hands flew to her face and she let out a cry of alarm as the light looked set to burn the eyes clean out of her skull. Every molecule of her body vibrated uncomfortably as she was thrown through the veil and all at once, a rushing noise filled her head…

 

* * *

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whooo... sorry 'bout the wait, folks. Real life is getting pretty busy as I gear up towards a full time college course so my attention was needed elsewhere but I've managed to finagle a few hours here and there to work on the last two chapters of this fanfic because damnit, I will NOT let this one wither and die. Nope. Can't do it. Not today.  
> There will be an Epilogue chapter after this one which I'm currently working on but for now, whilst Chapter Ten is a bit shorter than I'd like, it turned out a lot better than I anticipated so I do hope you think it's worth the wait.
> 
> Some loose ends are tied up in this chapter and Chuck makes a reappearance!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Chubbs

**CHAPTER TEN**

**\-----------**

A soft gasp escaped Evie’s lips as her eyes fought against the weight of exhaustion. Slowly, she awoke to a room full of darkness and silence and briefly, she panicked fearing that she was still trapped back inside the depths of her addled mind.

A warm hand reached out for her right shoulder and she let out a tiny squeal of fright, eyes wildly scanning the room as they tried to focus. A soft click and the room was flooded with a gentle orange glow from the salt lamp on the nearby nightstand. Castiel was sitting beside her, relief upon his face and he exhaled a deep breath as he watched her relax at his presence.

“Welcome back.”

Evie squinted hard. She could just make out his deep blue eyes but the edges of his face were severely blurred and she grimaced, scrubbing furiously at her eyes in a bid to brush away the remnants of a turbulent sleep and focus her vision as her senses slowly woke up.

“H-How...how long was I out?” she asked, her voice hoarse from lack of use.

Castiel scooted forward and gently cradled the back of her head in one hand as the other held a glass of icy cold water to her lips. Evie let out a low moan as the cool beverage soothed her throat and she quickly drained the glass.

“You were comatose for just shy of three weeks, Everlyn.”

She gasped, her eyes widening in alarm.

“Wh-what?!”

“Easy…” Castiel’s hands moved back to her shoulders as she shot upright in a hasty bid to get off the bed but as she did so, something twinged along her rib cage and she let out a cry of pain as her knees gave way, stumbling once more on to the edge of the bed. Frowning, she looked at Castiel with a confused expression but he just sighed and shook his head.

“Your muscles haven’t been used in a while. Sudden movements may be painful.”

“No shit…” Evie grumbled, rubbing her sides as the tendons hummed uncomfortably. As her sight grew stronger, she was surprised to find they were sitting in Dean’s bedroom in the Bunker. The alarm clock on the nightstand showed it was a little after noon and she frowned, wondering where everyone was.

Out of habit, she tried to search for the auras of her loved ones but it was useless. Straining her ears, she could hear nothing beyond the bedroom door, no indication of any other signs of life besides the steady breathing of Castiel sitting next to her. Evie groaned and sprawled out on the bed in a bid to get comfortable.

“Where is everyone? I can’t sense them…”

Castiel took one of her hands and gave it a firm squeeze, his expression stoic.

“Everyone’s gone back to their afterlives, Everlyn… You remember what Chuck said before-the others could only stay for a maximum of a month. They all protested at first but Chuck was most insistent. Your mother was especially concerned and nearly threatened to summon a crossroads demon if it meant keeping you safe. Sam managed to talk her down from that ledge, though... Everyone has been deeply concerned. After the first week, Dean took it upon himself to find medical supplies. He was afraid you might end up malnourished.”

His gaze swept across her left arm and Evie followed it, discovering an IV drip taped to the back of her hand, a nearly empty bag of electrolytes hanging from a coat hook nearby.

She stared at it for a moment, turning over her hand several times and flexing her fingers. Everything ached, even the smallest movements causing her limbs to protest and she grimaced as her green eyes lingered on three of her fingertips, the nail beds little more than ugly brownish-red scabs that were starting to form the beginnings of scar tissue.

“I’ll tell Sam and Dean you’re awake. I’d say to rest but I think you’ve slept long enough…”Castiel’s lips twitched into a smile and he took a moment to remove the IV from her hand before standing and heading towards the door. Pulling it open, the quiet bubble of the bedroom was sudden punctured by the clear, distinctive sound of Dean yelling from down the hall.

“ _...You sonofabitch, Chuck! All this time you knew and you didn’t have the common decency to fill us in?!” _

The words were punctuated by a loud crash. Clearly in his anger, Dean had thrown something heavy across the room.

Castiel sighed wearily but said nothing more, slipping out of the room and down towards the source of the commotion. Meanwhile, Evie moved gingerly to pull herself off the bed, her curiosity piqued by the sound of Dean’s outburst. At some point during her coma, someone had changed her into a pair of grey sweats and a green vest. The material hung off her frame and she sighed at the stark weight loss when she caught her reflection in the mirror over the dresser. Shaking her head, she hobbled barefoot towards the door and gripped the frame, blinking furiously against the stark brightness.

Walking slow and unsteadily hugging the wall for stability, Evie made to the library just in time to watch as Sam grabbed Dean from behind and restrained him from lunging at Chuck, who stood staring meekly at his shoes wearing an expression like a scolded child.

“What’s going on?” Evie asked as she stepped into the room and sunk into the nearest chair.

Dean stilled in his squirming against Sam’s strong grip, head turning sharply at the sound of her voice. Elbowing his younger brother in the ribs, Dean managed to break free and ran across the room, skidding to his knees before her his face a picture of shock and disbelief.

_ “Everlyn!” _ he gasped, reaching to cup her head in both hands as he stared wide eyed and stunned at her features.

“Y-You...you’re awake! Sweetheart, are you  _ okay _ ?! Are you in pain? Are you-?” Dean stumbled over his words as he moved to pull her down into his arms and held her tight enough to constrict her breathing. Evie chuckled weakly and wound her arms around his waist but wheezed under the lack of oxygen, causing him to quickly relax his embrace just enough for her to take in a lungful of air.

“I-I’m okay, Dean. Bit achy but I’ll live-” Evie managed to blurt before Dean’s lips were upon hers as he kissed her deeply, pure relief in the cinch.

_ “I missed you so much!” _ he whispered against her lips; “Thought I was gonna lose you forever, no thanks to this rat bastard-!” Dean stood up pulling her with him until he was cradling her against his chest, his evergreen eyes blazing with ill contained fury as he glared daggers in Chuck’s direction.

The deity said nothing but proffered a sheepish smile at Evie as he shuffled his feet awkwardly. Sam, meanwhile, stood firmly in place with his arms folded over his chest and his jaw tensed but his eyes were warm and soft as he met Evie’s gaze.

“Hi, darlin’…” he whispered, but the smile that crossed his lips was deeply strained.

Evie frowned and glanced between Sam and Dean.

“Y’all mind telling me what’s going on? What’s Chuck doing here?”

Any traces of warmth in Sam’s expression vanished and his brow furrowed darkly as he shot a dirty look towards Chuck. “Tell her. Best she hears it from you.”

Nodding slowly, Chuck shoved one hand into the pocket of his jeans whilst the other raked through his unruly brown hair as he struggled to find the words. There was no mirth in his grey eyes and his face was drawn, ashen and drained of colour.

“I...I’m _ sorry _ , guys. I fucked up.” he said eventually after a moment of awkward silence.

Sam crossed the room and stood behind Evie, winding his arms protectively around her waist as he pressed his chest against her back and joined Dean in giving the omnipresent cosmic entity the deathglare to end them all.

“Understatement of the century, Chuck. You lied to us.  _ All of us _ .”

“I know, I know...I-I thought I could repair the rip myself, I thought I could…. _ shit _ …”Chuck scraped a hand down his chin and scrunched his eyes shut. For a brief moment, Evie thought he was about to burst into tears but instead, he took a deep steadying breath and fiddled with his glasses.

“Y’know when I said you being here wasn’t  _ that  _ big a deal when it comes to rips in the space-time continuum, Everlyn?”Chuck said slowly, lifting his head to cast her an immensely guilty look as he nervously studied her face.

Evie frowned but allowed him to continue, a knot of dread tensing behind her navel.

“I… I didn’t count on your arrival in this world breaking the lock on Lucifer’s cage.”

“ _ What?! _ ” Evie cried out in alarm, the deities words hitting her like a punch to the stomach.

“It’s true.” Sam said tersely as his grip around her waist tightened. “I don’t want to believe it but it’s true. And Chuck  _ knew. _ He knew all this time, from the moment he conscripted you to the Vigil. He knew when you were captured...he knew Lucifer was using your father as a  _ goddamn meatsuit- _ !”

Twisting around in his arms, Evie placed both her hands on Sam’s cheeks, her fingers trembling as she stared with horror and disbelief into his hazel eyes. He wet his lips, expression one of profound pain and he placed his own hands over hers, lacing their fingers together.

_ “S-Sam…! _ ” She didn’t need to air her fears as Sam could hear the questions she was struggling to voice. She knew the news was nothing short of disturbing but to him it could only be at least ten times worse. Whatever torture she had undergone in Las Vegas was nothing compared to the eternity of suffering Sam had endured at the hands of the Devil himself.

“I’ll be alright, Evie…” Sam said with quiet confidence yet his Adam’s Apple quivered when he talked; “...Whatever happens, we’ll face it head on, all of us. Together…”

Dean nodded curtly. “You betcha. But first, I need to tear Chuck a new asshole.” Rounding on the deity, the eldest Winchester circled Chuck, causing him to step backwards until he was left with no escape, his back pressed into a corner of the library.

“You kept this from us, stood by whilst Lucifer did things to Evie I don’t even wanna _ think _ about…”Dean’s voice was low, his fury bubbling just below the surface and Evie could see genuine fear upon Chuck’s face, hear his breath hitch with dread as Dean bore down upon him.

_ “Dean.” _ Castiel stepped forward and placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder but it was forcibly shrugged off as he took to grabbing fistfuls of Chuck’s shirt and slamming him hard onto a nearby table. 

Drawing his Desert Eagle, Dean aimed it point blank at Chuck’s heart. It wouldn’t kill him, Hell it would barely even pinch but Chuck resigned himself to his punishment for the sin of lying by omission and took the bullet, grunting as the slug bounced off his rib cage and blasted a ragged hole in his Spongebob shirt.

“Was that really necessary?” Castiel sighed, massaging his forehead as the begins of a headache began to form; “The damage is done. Chuck knows he’s seriously at fault but we achieve nothing by shooting the messenger.”

“Debate it all you want, Cas, but I know it’s makin’  _ me _ feel better!” Dean quipped dryly as he reloaded his gun and aimed for Chuck’s crotch, causing him to wince in dread.

_“Don’t.”_ Evie staggered towards Dean and pressed her hand on the top of the gun, forcing him to lower it. He gave her hard searching look but sighed in resignation before returning the gun to the holster on his lower back and pulling her into a one-armed embrace, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

“I’m not losing you again. I’ll run right into Hell and back if I have to.” he said softly, determinedly.

Evie arched an eyebrow and glanced up at him, a slight smirk pulling the corners of her mouth despite the ill-contained panic in her chest.

“Bit early to be quotin’ Meatloaf, don'tcha think?”

“ _ What?  _ I didn’t mean-”

“I know, Dean. Tryna lighten the mood.” Exhaling deeply, Evie ran a hand through her black locks and grimaced slightly as she felt three weeks worth of grease slick through her fingers. Glancing at Chuck, her expression hardened and she stood with her arms crossed, scowling at him.

“As Cas said, there’s no use wasting time and energy screaming at you, Chuck, so I’ll put that one on ice for now but so help me, the first chance I get, I will  _ fucking end you _ .”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less, Everlyn. It’s the least I deserve…” Chuck replied weakly, slumping onto the edge of the table and placing his head in his hands.

“Okay, so damage control. Can we track the evil bastard?” Evie asked, glancing at Castiel who shook his head and held his hands up in exasperation.

“That will be exceedingly difficult, Everlyn. Lucifer is a master of deception. He’s grown quite adept at covering his tracks. Even when he was possessing your father, I couldn’t sense his presence. It was only when Chuck told us the full story that I realized something was catastrophically wrong.”

“Yeah, I just couldn’t understand why some random-ass demon would go through the trouble of putting you through that level of torture, Evie…”Dean said as he joined Chuck in sitting on the edge of the table; “...But knowing what I know now, it’s just so typical of Lucifer. Any and all chances to hit us where it hurts, he’ll take it up with gusto.” He swallowed hard and scrubbed at the stubble on his chin, jaw flexing and a vein in his neck twitching.

“I...I can’t protect you, Everlyn. He stole your grace. That means you’re a sitting duck. I’d never forgive myself if you got killed on our watch-”

“Oh, no you don’t!” Evie strided towards him, almost stumbling but she held her ground and grabbed the back of his head by a handful of his hair in a grip that was hard enough to make Dean wince; “You listen to me, Dean Winchester. If you think for one  _ second _ I’m sitting out the next apocalypse, you need your head examined. You’re not sending me into hiding or-or getting Jody or Garth involved to keep me under the radar, y’hear? Lucifer is a twisted piece of shit, of that I’ve no doubt. What he did to me…” she turned her gaze towards Sam and beckoned him to her, taking one of his hands in her free one.

“...It’s nothing compared to what Sam went through. Yet if there’s one thing I’m sure of, it’s that despite it being in the most terrible of circumstances, you _ know  _ your enemy. That gives us an advantage even if it is a small one.”

“What are we going to do, Everlyn? Lucifer is a powerful foe. If he’s going down, he’ll be determined to take as many people with him. Dean’s right. You’ve been through enough and I’ll be damned if you think I’ll stand idly by and watch you run full tilt into the belly of the beast-” Castiel started grimly but Evie pointed a finger at him and scowled.

“ _Shut it, you!_ No more talk of benching me. That goes for everyone.”

“But-” Sam tried to speak but Evie silenced him by placing a hand on his lips before moving to kiss him with fiery determination. When she pulled away, she glanced between him, Castiel and Dean and gave a curt nod to Chuck, who was holding himself with both arms and gazing upon her with uncertainty.

 

“Whatever happens…” Evie said, her green eyes blazing; “...We keep on fighting.”

* * *

 


	11. Chapter 11

**EPILOGUE**

\------------

**Several weeks later…**

Despite the ever present threat of the apocalypse hanging over them all, the weeks following the disturbingly bad news passed with little incident. If he didn’t know any better, Sam could almost believe the world reset back to some semblance of normality but bitter experience told him not to be fooled by the false sense of security.

No sooner had Chuck left the Bunker did Evie spring into full hunter mode. Despite her ordeal and Dean trying to keep her on light duties, she was stubbornly determined to pick up where she left off, chasing any and all leads of unusual activities or cases that might somehow lead to getting the jump on Lucifer. She and Sam meticulously studied the national news, scouring the newspapers and local notices for anything at all that might be amiss but to date, it had just been one bog-standard salt and burn after the next.

They were all growing frustrated by the radio silence but after close to a month and a half with nothing exciting to take the edge off, a sudden spate of disappearances in Ohio hit the headlines with fearful speculation of a serial killer at work.

And so it was on a balmy May afternoon that the Impala sat across the street from the Cleveland Municipal Police Station, Sam and Evie content to wait it out whilst Dean and Castiel pressed the cops for as much evidence as their fake FBI badges could afford.

Peering out of the windshield as she sat with her pencil-skirted legs propped on the dashboard, Evie drummed her fingers along the back of the seat and sighed theatrically.

“Can we  _ please  _ get something to eat? I’m starvin’!”

Sam wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

“Can we at least wait for Cas and Dean before you go putting another restaurant outta business?”

“Urgh, but they could be in there for hours, Sam.  _ C’mooon..! _ Look at me!” Evie whined, pushing her smart white dress shirt up enough to show off her waist which was still on the bonier side of thin from where she had lost weight due to the coma but not as pronounced as before. She grabbed his hand and thrust it under the hem of the fabric, arching into his gigantic palm.

“You could play my ribs like a xylophone! I need to bulk up if we’re gonna stop Lucifer, y’know.”

Sam rolled his eyes and gave a slight laugh.

“Do you mind? We’re in public, Evie. Do you _ really _ want to get me worked up outside a police station?” He attempted to withdraw his hand from under her shirt but she pouted and pulled her shirt even higher to flash him her simple white lace bra, not caring one bit for their surroundings.

“Pfft, like that ever stopped you before, Moose.”

“You’re an idiot.” He chuckled as he rose to the bait and let her pull him down in the front seat for a playful bout of making out.

“You’re just doing this to get a free lunch.”

“Guilty as charged!” She giggled against his lips before kissing him deeply and running her fingers through his mop of auburn hair, tugging gently as his tongue began to lap at the corners of her mouth. 

Though he’d never complain about it, Sam had noticed in the weeks since Chuck’s stark revelation that Evie was giving him more and more in the way of physical affection, practically throwing herself at him at times in a bid to try and distract him from any thoughts of Lucifer. Though he’d promised himself to have a long heart-to-heart with her about his time in the Cage, right now he didn’t want to sour the mood.

Despite the threat level being worryingly high, he savoured any and all moments of brevity she placed before him, quietly fearful that the good times would be torn asunder as they edged ever closer to the eye of a turbulent storm.

Sam’s hands snaked under the wires of her bra as he kissed her, focusing only on the now as he cupped her breasts and she let out a low moan of pleasure, arching into his touch. Sam exhaled in a lustful sigh and licked at the nape of her neck, nibbling on her pulse point whilst his hands gently flicked and pinched at her nipples.

Evie bit his bottom lip and he let out a low growl. He was dangerously close to flouting at least three public indecency laws at this point but giving that all the blood in his body was rapidly heading south, Sam debated throwing caution to the wind right there on the front seat.

Just as his left hand dipped to hitch up her skirt, however, a sharp rap of knuckles on the passenger window caused Evie to shriek and scramble to fix her clothes whilst Sam nearly had a heart attack. Looking up with wide eyes, the momentary terror of getting caught by a passing police officer was soothed by the sight of Dean smirking through the window, a series of hearty laughs rumbling in his chest.

Beside him, Castiel looked on with a mildly disproving expression but there was amusement in his blue eyes and as he climbed into the back seat after Dean, he shook his head and flung a large manilla envelope at the amorous duo which landed with a flump on the seat between them.

“Crime scene photos. Behave yourselves.”

“You two looked pretty damn cosy!” Dean quipped, gently nudging Castiel’s shoulder; “I know I’ve done worse things in this car but c’mon, I just got her valeted! Keep it for the motel, kids!”

“Fuck off, Dean…” Evie snapped as she tucked her shirt back into her skirt and smoothed her hair before reaching for the envelope.

“Sweetheart, y’know I love you but Cas is right. We’re on a case and need to get our heads in the game. We might have a promising lead.” Dean replied, reaching to push a lock of black hair behind Evie’s ear. Her expression softened and she leaned back in the seat, smiling at him through the rear view mirror.

“Sure thing, Cowboy, but can we get some lunch first? I could honestly inhale a horse right now and I think I spotted a cute wee Mexican place a few blocks back-”

Dean pursed his lips and frowned.

“After than humongous breakfast you put away back at the motel?  _ How  _ are you still hungry?”

Evie twisted around and pouted at him.

“Hey, I lost a fuckton of weight being in that coma. I love how you don’t care what size I am but I miss having something to fill out my bra! And as I said to Sam right before you so rudely interrupted us, I need to get my strength back if I’m to stand a fighting chance.”

“Fair enough…” Dean thumbed his nose and gave her a sidelong look; “...Mexican food, huh?”

“If I don’t get some tacos into me in the next five minutes, someone is going to _die_.”

Shrugging, Dean glanced at Castiel. “Fancy a burrito, babe?”

Castiel nodded but said nothing, his blue gaze focused on Evie and a small, knowing smile upon his face as he watched her sort through the crime scene photographs whilst Sam fixed his hair before turning the key in the ignition and shifted the Impala into gear, doing a U-Turn before heading down the main street....

  
  


**Three hours later…**

  
  


“Sweetheart, you okay? You’ve been in there an hour…” Dean asked softly as his knuckles rapped against the wooden door. 

“Urgh...nope. I’m covered in puke, Dean. Don’t come in-”Evie groaned weakly from the small motel bathroom but Dean, ever the concerned partner, ignored her feeble protest and twisted the handle to open the door, finding her sat on the edge of the tub clutching her torso.

The once pristine white dress shirt she wore that day was now stained all down the front with chunky green and yellow vomit and her face was devoid of colour as she rocked gently from the waves of nausea rolling around her stomach.

“H-How’s Sam?” Evie groaned as Dean closed the door behind him and knelt before her rubbing her knees soothingly.

“I think he’s over the worst of it. He went to bed five minutes ago but I put a bucket on his nightstand just in case. How you feelin’, Sweetheart?”

“Like hammered shit. That guacamole  _ definitely _ had a weird tang to it....” Evie grumbled, raising her arms as he gently tugged the soiled fabric over her head and tossed it in the sink, swiftly following it with her skirt and underwear until she was shivering slightly from the chill of the porcelain against her bare skin.

“Can’t believe I threw up on that demon… _ that _ was awkward. Still, at least we found the cause of all those disappearances…”Evie sighed, watching as Dean leaned past her and fiddled with the dials to the shower adjusting the temperature until it was reasonably hot enough before he stood and swept Evie up bridal style in his arms.   
  
Chuckling weakly, she shook her head as he stepped into the tub not caring one bit that his own smart FBI suit was getting soaked by the water.

“Y-you don't have to carry me over the threshold, Dean. I'm not a bride-!”   
  
“Not  _ yet _ you're not. How about it, Sweetheart? I know Vegas was a hot mess but I promised you a fairytale wedding and that's what you're gonna get come Hell or high water!”   
  
Evie stared at her hand and the three fingers upon which the nails stubbornly refused to grow back, frowning as the residual bad memories rippled through her head.

“You... after everything that's happened... you  _ still  _ want to get married? Dean, at this rate, I’m starting to think we’re _ jinxed! _ ”   
  
Dean chuckled and curled his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“ Absolutely. When I proposed to you, I meant every word, Everlyn. Nothing's changed in that respect.”   
  
“But what about Sam and Castiel? I don’t think they’re still sold on the idea…”   


“Mmmm,  not sure if polygamy's even legal in Ohio but look, maybe we're doin' this all wrong- marrying three people at once? Talk about a logistical _nightmare_ not to mention the questionable legal crap... still..” he smiled gently and grabbed a loofah along with a little bottle of 2-in-1 body wash, his next words uncharacteristically shy.

“I... I still want to be your husband.”   
  
Evie cast him a muted smile.

“Yeah? So what're you suggesting, Dean?”   


“ How about when you're feeling better I take you down to city hall and I make an honest woman outta you? If you still wanna get hitched to Sam an' Cas, we can do that but maybe file for it in a different state or something, I don't know... I just want to make up for everything that happened in Las Vegas, Everlyn. You-you didn't deserve that…” he trailed off, busying himself by working her hair into a mess of apple-scented bubbles.   
  
Closing her eyes and leaning back into his touch, Evie sighed deeply.

“ ...Okay.”   
  
“Y- Yeah?!” Dean instantly perked up.   
  
“Yes, Dean Winchester, I'll marry you.”   
  
Dean laughed joyously and held her tightly, placing a sweet kiss to her forehead before moving to grab the shower attachment and rinse the suds from her hair.   
  
“No surprises, just a straightforward city hall wedding, yeah, baby?”   
  
“Sure.  _ What’s the worst that could happen _ ?”

  
  


**The End… _For Now!_**

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annd it's a wrap on this episode of Evie Keogh's adventures!  
> A few quick notes before I go on to map out the bones of the next installment!
> 
> I got this epilogue pretty much ready to go from a collection of scribbled notes bulging out of my backpack that I was working on every spare moment I could grab at my local coffee shop so I've been sitting on this rather fluffy ending for close to a month, itching to post it and end on a happy note. Finally got around to transcribing it to Google Docs just now so I'm delighted to finally wrap things up at last. Who knew sourdough paninis could be so inspiring?!
> 
> The "I'm not a bride" scene was wholly inspired by a cute one-sentence prompt I pounced on whilst browsing the Writing Prompts tag in the AO3 Writer's Group on Facebook, a delightful mix of fellow authors and creative souls who have helped blast away the cobwebs and perked me up throughout the process of writing this fanfic when my flow of creativity lessened or blocked so this epilogue is lovingly dedicated to you guys.   
> Y'all know who you are! Too many psueds to mention here but know that you're all awesome and deserve some pie!
> 
> Since I don't currently know what my schedule is going to be like as September gives way to many big changes in how I spend my days from here on out, I can't say exactly when the next part of this series will be published but rest assured, I'm not done with Evie just yet so watch this space.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it so now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to take a quick break and maybe mainline some fine Italian rocket fuel. Thanks for reading and I'll see y'all in the next installment!
> 
> -Chubbs


End file.
